Harry Potter e o Prelúdio de Inverno
by Thierry Grima
Summary: "Ao alterar o futuro geramos um paradoxo Harry, as conseqüências são severas. Porém, não há como alterar um destino, cedo ou tarde essas mudanças serão forçadas ao se associar à normalidade"  Essa fic pode contradizer fatos dos 2 últimos livros!
1. Prólogo

**_Titulo Original da história: Prelúdio de Inverno_  
><strong>_Autor: Thierry Grima  
>Formato: MiddleLong Fiction  
>Shipper: HarryHermione  
><em>_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem, nada aqui está me gerando lucro.  
>Informação importante: Essa fanfic não segue a história completa dos livros, porém utiliza como base muitos dos fatos explicitados nela.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO (PARA A SOLIDÃO)<strong>

Música para leitura: The Rain, por Roxette

* * *

><p><em>A grama desbotava sob o branco manto dos flocos de neve, pequenas as flores cobertas pelo congelado orvalho exasperavam aguardando a luz do sol que insistia em não aparecer. Os pássaros revoavam entre as arvores e poucos outros cantavam um soneto alegre sobre a soleira da janela esguia e entreaberta relaxadamente daquele cômodo, o lago estava congelado e alguns alunos já desafiavam o frio patinando com destreza, desenhando sobre o gelo polido imagens abstratas. Seria tão perfeito se nunca acabasse, se fosse possível ver essa imagem todos os dias, a cada segundo uma nova perspectiva podia ser obtida do alto daquela torre. Os pés formigavam e as mãos procuravam aquecer o colo, e mesmo assim nada a impedia de observar. De repente duas mãos enlaçam sua cintura ternamente, um queixo roça seu pescoço, a barba por fazer incomodava um pouco, mas não impedia de maneira alguma a revitalização dos seus desejos mais profundos ao serem testados por aquela atitude. Um sussurro rouco no ouvido: "Bom dia amor...", um beijo suave no pescoço, seguindo de intensas sinapses percorrendo toda sua medula espinhal, caminhando pela inervação de seu corpo e eriçando todos os seus sentidos, a brisa esvoaça de leve os cabelos despenteados de ambos, eles sorriem e de uma forma clara e concisa concluem, simplesmente se amam.<em>

_Hogwarts, inverno de 1996, Hermione Jean Granger observando tudo lá de cima, Harry Thiago Potter enlaçando sua cintura e a tentando com um sussurro no ouvido, um toque estridente de despertador..._

O que? Despertador?

A imagem de Hermione jogando desesperadamente o braço para o lado, empurrando o despertador enlouquecido em forma de dente que havia ganhado dos pais ainda nos tempos de Hogwarts seria inesquecível para ele.

- Dormiu bastante... Está ficando muito dorminhoca mocinha!

- Você não me acordou! Olhe só! São 7:30 da manhã, estou com um atraso de pelo menos uma hora!

- Ah... É que você estava com uma expressão tão gostosa que eu não quis te acordar, achei que estava sonhando comigo – Jogou-se sobre ela divertidamente antes que ela levantasse, pôs ambos os braços ao redor e sussurrou em seu ouvido eloquente – Bom dia amor!

Hermione engoliu a seco, sentiu o corpo enrijecer e os olhos expressarem uma tristeza desnecessária para aquele momento que deveria ser obrigatoriamente romântico. Olhou para ele e sorriu amarelo – Bom dia...

Levantou o torso para se acomodar, olhou da janela para a paisagem esbranquiçada do minúsculo jardim, era uma imagem enfadonha, não havia nem do que comentar a não ser um pedaço de grama morta que insistia em criar outras variedades pestilentas de gramíneas.

Hotel Hallgrace, Wimbledom, sudoeste de Londres, inverno de 2010, Hermione Jean Granger observando tudo lá de cima, Rony Weasley prendendo-a a cama, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e ela com os dedos cruzados esperando um toque estridente de despertador. Ele não aconteceu.

Desde que Rony havia sido demitido de seu emprego no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos do Ministério, há dois meses, estavam usando suas reservas para se manter o mais confortável o possível, isso obviamente de acordo com Rony, já que a casa que possuíam em Acton havia sido vendida para pagar os inúmeros empréstimos que ele havia feito no intento de sustentar o vício nas apostas.

Pesava para a consciência em ter que olhar para ele e sorrir fingindo estar tudo bem, quando no fundo de seu coração uma maldição imperdoável C_ruciatus_ era lancada direta e constantemente sobre ele. Era constante aquele sonho com Harry, intenso e constante, não conseguia sequer imaginar que aquele momento não havia realmente acontecido. Era um sonho que lhe transmitia a perfeita sensação de realidade, um sonho que não deveria ser sonho.

Agitou-se a juntar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e gritar fervorosamente para que ele lhe ajudasse a procurar uma das suas calças favoritas que deveria estar em algum lugar muito distante na pilha de roupas para passar. Ele continuava deitado sobre a cama, com cara de safado e com um ar preguiçoso. Um olhar sombrio foi lançado diretamente a ele, num estante de hesitação ela quase o fez engolir um par de meias sujas dele que segurava penosamente.

- Calma gatinha, é domingo! – O simples pronunciar das palavras "gatinha" e "domingo" dilataram toda a vascularização sanguínea de sua face, quase lhe permitindo exalar pequenas nuvens de vapor imaginário na direção dele.

- Você realmente precisa usar esse linguajar vulgar e descabido comigo? – Ela colocou algumas peças de roupas que estavam despejadas em frente à cama dentro de uma bolsa e quase se jogou pela janela quando viu uma cueca aos avessos despejada sobre uma de suas camisetas recém compradas. Arremessou com destreza sobre ele sem nem pensar, a resposta disso foi um riso enfadonho e um "Esse trabalho te estressa mesmo hein!", sentiu o corpo todo estremecer ao olhar a dimensão cúbica com relação à quantidade de peças de roupa e sujeira acumulada naquele maldito quarto, era totalmente desproporcional. Inspirou fundo, jogou a mala com roupas sujas em um canto qualquer e segurou com força entre os dedos algumas poucas roupas não amassadas e limpas.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro incrivelmente limpo se comparado com a outra peça, trocou-se, inspirou fundo novamente. Olhou para o espelho e viu sua imagem refletida. Nenhuma ruga, nenhuma marca, nenhuma mancha, nenhuma história... Ela era só mais uma mulher e tirando o fato de não possuir rugas, nada mais de bom existia ali. Fardo que havia aceitado quando decidiu morar junto com Rony. Abandonou tudo por um sonho doido de liberdade e companheirismo, amizades, empregos internacionais, contratos ambiciosos. E disso tudo só lhe restou um quarto e um banheiro, ambos imundos e cansativos. Pegou sua bolsa e conferiu "Documentos, carteira, porta-varinha, tudo certo". Escancarou a porta do banheiro com força, o homem mascava um palito de dentes como um cowboy texano e olhava para a TV como um... Como um desempregado sem vergonha. Fechou os olhos, continuou em silêncio e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Herms, hoje é domingo, a lavanderia não funciona e ainda por cima está esquecendo as roupas! – Ele parou e pensou - Enfim, você entendeu que é domingo, não é? – Interou em tom calmo e quase sonolento.

- Eu entendi que é domingo, sei que a lavanderia não funciona, sei que não estou com as roupas... Mas... – Olhou para ele triste, a voz não saia como deveria, pois era pesada e sofrível. Sentia que o pior não era ter que fazer isso, mas sim os motivos que a levaram a fazer isso – Mas eu estou indo embora Rony. Não consigo mais fazer isso, não mais.

- Herms...

Ele tentaria argumentar, ela sabia disse e tratou de correr escada abaixo, desviando alguns poucos hospedes do pequeno hotel que insistiam em lhe cumprimentar. A porta de entrada se fechou tão logo os olhos dela, inundados de lágrimas. Seria mais fácil chorar agora, sem ter que esconder-se para não o ferir. Resistiu ao máximo para não olhar para trás, foi inevitável, ele estava com o rosto em riste na janela fixa do quarto, expressando nítido choque. Hermione teve certeza de ver os seus lábios sussurrarem a frase "Preciso de você comigo" no pouco tempo que esteve olhando, resistiu a vontade imensa de dar meia volta e abraçá-lo, pedindo falsas desculpas por ter feito aquilo. Não havia mais como suportar, a cada dia que passava tudo se tornava insuportável, seu trabalho no Departamento de Execuções das Leis da Magia que antes lhe parecia tão complexamente simples, agora lhe causava desespero e a sufocava de forma que não conseguia concluir uma tarefa sem ter que recorrer a intensas pesquisas bibliográficas ou até mesmo a auxílio de terceiros, o que para Hermione Granger, funcionária exemplar e subchefe de departamento, era humilhante.

Com as mãos trêmulas buscou o celular dentro da bolsa, o simples fato de não encontrar o objeto rapidamente a fazia murmurar palavrões, depois de insistentemente rondar toda a extensão do interior da bolsa, palpou o bolso da calça e sentiu-se idiota por não ter procurado ali primeiro. Buscou um número na agenda, de seus olhos ainda brotavam lagrimas cristalinas tão belas, mas preenchidas com tanta tristeza e amargura.

Ela ressentiu ao apertar o botão de discagem, sentiu um aperto no peito e um desespero incomum, não queria de forma alguma permitir que esses dois fatos lhe acarretassem um profundo arrependimento, esqueceu-os ao iniciar mentalmente a contagem dos toques da chamada.

Um toque...

...

Dois toques...

...

(O coração palpita e um punho se fecha de nervoso)

...

Três to...

- Alô, Hermione? – Era a mesma voz, o mesmo timbre, e o seu corpo ainda respondia à mesma reação.

- ... - Silêncio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas do Autor<strong>

* * *

><p>OBS: A Fic encontra-se sem betagem, obviamente, desta forma estou aceitando amplamente propostas! Está complicadíssimo de deixar a formatação com o espaçamento que eu quero que fique, mas espero que a leitura discorra sem complicações quanto a organização e disposição do texto na página.<p>

N/A¹: Eu disse que voltaria a escrever fics ontem, aí está um prólogo de uma dessas fics. Não será uma fic muito longa. Pensei a princípio em uns 3 capítulos, mas percebi que concluirei só em uns 8 ou 9 capítulos, bom pra recomeçar com as fanfics. Tentarei manter uma constância de 2.500 a 3.000 palavras, com exceção do prólogo, que realmente é só para me animar a escrever, e publicação a cada 3 dias no máximo. Aproveito pra agradecer imensamente a **Bea Bela Black** pelo primeiro comentário no remake da minha outra/primeira shortfic bem antiga "Porque você sempre tem a razão?", que com certeza me animou muito para começar a escrever, e peço que leiam as shortfics excelentes dela! Enfim, espero que gostem desse início e que me dêem sugestões para os próximos capítulos e dêem seus palpites sobre a ligação de Hermione, de quem será o número discado?

N/A²: Normalmente eu escolheria um bom heavy metal ou um rock 80's pra acompanhar a fic, mas estava ouvindo Roxette quando escrevi e a inspiração quando ouvi "The Rain" foi importante pra conclusão desse prólogo, a letra acrescentou muitas idéias apesar de não ser longa.


	2. Capítulo 1º: Principado de Liberdade

N/A:  
>Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo, propriamente dito. Neste primeiro capítulo será abordado um pouco da história dos personagens, para que o decorrer da fic seja mais fácil. Perdoem os erros, terminei agora pouco e não revisei o capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO: PRINCIPADO DE LIBERDADE<span>**

Música para leitura: Save A Prayer, por Duran Duran

* * *

><p>– Alô, Hermione? – Era a mesma voz, o mesmo timbre, e o seu corpo ainda respondia à mesma reação.<p>

– ... - Silêncio.

Aquela voz inspirava em Hermione um respeito descomunal, lhe tornava o corpo rijo e a respiração ofegante o suficiente para perder a voz e a razão por alguns segundos – o que para ela era o suficiente para se embargar uma boa parcela de culpa – Hermione Granger é instintivamente superior a isso, ou era.

- Hermione é você?

A morena inspirou em profundidade, deixando os pulmões repletos de uma mistura grotesca de oxigênio, nitrogênio e mais alguns poluentes voláteis no sujo ar londrino. Fechou e abriu os olhos rapidamente, recompondo-se.

- Sim, ela mesma. Eu só precisava saber se ainda gostaria de meus serviços – A entonação de sua voz transgrediu a seriedade e tornou-se copiosa, para seu desgosto.

- Excelente! Excelente! Achei que nunca iria entender que há necessidade de você aqui! Estarei te esperando, hoje mesmo se possível, para acertarmos tudo! – Até mesmo toda aquela onipotência pareceu demonstrar contentamento.

- Perfeito, estarei buscando algumas posses no Gringotes e logo em seguida me dirijo até aí, foi um prazer muito grande lhe ouvir novamente – Hermione corou sozinha.

- Ótimo, lhe digo o mesmo! Nada melhor do que isso para mim Hermione, lhe agradeço e fico no seu aguardo.

Sem mais delongas Hermione desligou o telefone, talvez um pouco curiosa pelo fato do sistema telefônico implantado no mundo bruxo prover tanta eficiência quanto às corujas – Num devaneio insano imaginou como seria um "mundo bruxo" sem as pomposas e orgulhosas aves – Esbravejou com as mãos para parar um taxi.

Olhou uma vez para trás, ainda podia observar a silhueta do Hallgrace Hotel da distância onde estava. Aquela seria a última vez que deixaria tudo para trás. A partir de agora, um novo rumo deveria ser tomado, era uma decisão pungente, mas necessária.

- Bom dia senhor! Charing Cross, por favor. – O carro avançou e Hermione apertou a bolsa fortemente contra o peito... _"Céus, o que diabos eu fiz com a minha vida!"_

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, inverno de 2010. Sala de aula de feitiços, um professor e um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano em péssima situação na disciplina.<em>

- Isto mesmo Gwen, empunhe mais alto a varinha e dê um solavanco com o braço, ambas as coisas serão úteis na hora de conjurar o feitiço – O homem sorria ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava aprovação após a realização correta do feitiço pela delicada corvinal de longos cabelos loiros.

- Muito bom! E você, Purkie, não esqueça que eu posso vê-lo zombando até mesmo de costas – Falou reprovativo ao sonserino, o menino corpulento revirou os olhos e continuou mexendo ineficaz a varinha.

Dirigiu-se a um dos cantos da sala, observava os cinco alunos praticando aquilo que ele mesmo acreditava ser um conhecimento unicamente tácito. Nostálgico, remoeu-se em pensamentos, o quanto havia desperdiçado, o quanto havia deixado para trás pelos outros. Virou-se para um espelho que repousava sombriamente naquele mesmo canto. Olhou a própria imagem e sentiu-se bem, estava em plena forma e orgulhava-se disso – ou pelo menos lhe era conveniente crer nisto.

- Professor... Professor... Professor Potter! – Gwen, a menina loira e delicada, porém aparentemente irritada e sisuda o encarou, parcialmente o repreendendo por perder tempo demais com a própria imagem no espelho. Conjurou mais algumas almofadas e solicitou que continuassem a tentar elevar todas até o armário de objetos mágicos localizado na lateral mais extrema da sala, era adorável ver aqueles jovens tão cheios de vontade – ou simplesmente por falta de algo melhor para fazer – e energia. A sagacidade do olhar de seus alunos era talvez um alimento, por vezes se via vampirizando essa energia só para que conseguisse prosseguir a sua aula e os seus dias dentro daquelas paredes musgosas que lhe serviram de lar anos atrás.

Há no mundo mágico quem diga que o espelho nem sempre nos mostra a realidade, para Harry, era uma coisa totalmente infame, pois sempre que olhava para o espelho ele visualizava a mesma e repetida imagem – perturbadoramente repetitiva, por assim dizer -, um homem solitário e – supostamente – recluso de 30 anos com cabelos estritamente negros e indomáveis, olhos de um verde profundo e oceânico, físico pertinente aos bons jogos de quadribol que ainda lhe apeteciam junto de alguns de seus alunos. E era só isso, não havia mais alarde sobre Voldemort que o fizessem ser mais do que "Harry Potter, o professor de feitiços", isso lhe aborrecia, talvez pelo simples fato de que a atenção que lhe despendiam o fazia se sentir útil, além do quanto se sentia agora.

Iniciou a carreira de auror logo após sair de Hogwarts, não foi uma opção, seria antes de tudo ocorrer como ocorreu: mortes, destruição e opressão de todo um mundo mágico com o fim da era de Voldemort. Mas depois se sentia restrito a simples missões de acantonamento e emboscadas a pequenos arrombadores de lojas, ladrões de artefatos mágicos pouco importantes e a intensa transcrição de relatórios grandiosos e de falsa ostentação de poder sobre tudo e todos. Sentia-se vazio e derrotado, não suportou mais do que um ano a cargo que tanto almejava. Sua vida a esse ponto era mais do que uma desventura. Ser auror neste momento era sim - e com certeza - muito menos perigoso do que ser um aluno de Hogwarts perseguido por um ser volátil que matou seus pais, detentor de muita magia, sete subvidas e uma corja de seguidores fiéis, sádicos e cruéis. Hogwarts estava se restabelecendo e a professora McGonagall, nova diretora e fiel seguidora dos ensinamentos de Dumbledore, era uma das mais empenhadas para que isso acontecesse. O próprio Harry estranhou quando ela lhe convidou para ocupar o cargo que – até hoje – desempenha como professor de feitiços. Surpreendeu-se de igual forma quando percebeu que era bom naquilo e que agradava as crianças, principalmente quando olhavam vidrados para ele no que exemplificava as diversas vezes que os feitiços o haviam salvado da morte e das armadilhas do lorde das trevas.

Olhou mais uma vez furtivo para o espelho e percebeu a barba por fazer – achava que de alguma forma o deixava mais charmoso – e o semblante sério e centrado que lhe faziam tentadoramente perigoso a qualquer um que ousasse questionar a remissiva solidão. Era uma opção palpável e dolorosa, era sim uma escolha e não uma consequência.

- Ótimo! – Gwen parecia cansada e ostentava a varinha como se a mesma fosse muito pesada, e os ombros caíram logo que a almofada despencou sobre as outras tantas que habitavam o armário distante – Muito bem garotos! Por hoje chega, sigam para suas casas e aproveitem para reler o capítulo sobre feitiços de transição de tempo, que após o período de descanso de vocês serão trabalhados.

Harry esboçou um sorriso forçado quando os alunos passavam por ele no corredor sussurrando alegres sobre as suas famílias e como seria o Natal, por sinal, faltavam não mais do que quatro dias para o Natal, ele ficaria mais uma vez sozinho em Hogwarts aproveitando para praticar natação no lago de águas congelantes - o que parecia estranho, mas nada mais do que um novo hábito para ele –, sobrevoar os terrenos à vassoura, deleitar-se com cervejas amanteigadas e boa leitura.

McGonagall perguntara uma vez a ele se não havia amigos para visitar, ou algum lugar que desejasse conhecer, a resposta fatídica seguiu-se de uma observação curiosa: _"Não Minerva, Rony e Hermione estão juntos agora... Quanto aos outros, não se sinto confortável ao visitá-los."_

A sua sala (ou quarto, ou casa, ou abrigo provisório, como quiser chamar) era uma das mais altas torres do castelo, não tanto quanto o corujal ou a sala de astronomia, mas ainda sim estava neste mesmo patamar, houve mais do que bons motivos para escolher aquele lugar abandonado como habitat. Despojou alguns livros sobre uma larga estante, retirou o colete preto que usava e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa branca que usava, sentia-se muito mais leve agora, desprendido a imagem madura de professor. Às vezes ele só queria ser o velho Harry Potter que tinha muito mais o que se preocupar, riu por dentro.

Sentou-se sobre a cama e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos de forma que as mãos envolvessem seu rosto, havia sido um dia cansativo, reuniões e aulas de recuperação. Definitivamente gostaria desse Natal. Elevou a cabeça e esticou os braços, estendendo-os para cima num alongamento desajeitado, neste momento seus olhos frisaram aquela janela, esguia e relaxadamente aberta, a soleira ainda era do mesmo material bruto que era quatorze anos atrás. Diferente do restante do quarto, que possuía paredes semelhantes a uma casa de alvenaria, com tons suaves que transitavam do branco ao verde, a soleira da janela era como uma relíquia intocável, pedras polidas e recortadas artesanalmente. Aquela porção intocável do cômodo responsiva a lembranças que ele permitiu a si mesmo preservar no momento em que modificou o quarto. Aproximou-se e olhou para baixo, ainda podia sentir aquele cheiro delicioso que abrigaram as suas narinas há tempos, tornou-se ainda mais vívido no momento em que pássaros pousaram na soleira e cantarolavam melodias soturnas, porém, agora não havia o brotar do dia, mas o cair da noite.

* * *

><p>- Bendita seja Morgana... – Hermione pousou as mãos sobre as sobrancelhas no intento de intensificar a visão do horizonte, como parecia mais longe do que realmente era. Com passos dificultosos ela continuou caminhando, a neve insistia em entrar na sua bota e derreter sobre efeito da temperatura de seus pés, tornando-os gelados. Ela ria gostosamente disso, apesar de desagradável, sentia-se se aventurando como uma adolescente e por alguns segundos toda a tormenta pela qual estava passando pareceu se esvair dos seus pensamentos. Correu pela imensidão branca e rodou os braços no ar sentindo uma liberdade desigual, perfeito seria se tivesse feito essa escolha há oito anos.<p>

Não havia mais nenhum empecilho para que seu maior desejo pudesse ser realizado, ela sempre quis isso, e sentiu-se copiosa consigo mesmo por não ter aproveitado os momentos certos que a vida lhe ofereceu. Mas agora, tinha uma nova oportunidade que ela mesmo auto-ofertava, faria deste lugar um principado de liberdade.

- Deveria ter feito isso há tanto tempo, nunca daria certo, nunca poderia ter sequer acontecido... Ir morar com Ronald na exaltação dos nossos sentimentos com certeza foi um erro. – Mentalmente agradeceu pelo machismo incongruente de Rony, quando o mesmo lhe afirmou que casamento não era uma boa opção nos dias de hoje, ultrajando toda a imagem que Hermione incansávelmente construía de um baile pomposo, com diversos, mas simples arranjos com lírios laranja e laços de cor salmão delicadamente moldados sobre todas as mesas. O buquê, quantas vezes ela imaginou quem o pegaria, como seria. Mas, diga-se de passagem, Rony fez o favor de incendiar os lírios e jogar as cinzas ao mar embrulhadas com o cetim dos laços com seus comentários inoportunos.

Ódio foi só o que ela conseguiu sentir quando toda sua alegria foi abafada por uma grossa chuva, a pequena bolsa – cujo espaço era virtualmente inimaginável – foi bem acolhida debaixo do seu sobretudo lilás de cashmere, há tempos essa vinha sendo sua cor favorita. Com a varinha conjurou um feitiço de escudo acima de sua cabeça, o mesmo rodeava aproximadamente um metro de raio, era o suficiente para que não se molhasse. Continuou a caminhada até perceber um pequeno vilarejo resplandecendo cores natalinas. Hogsmead era tão bela quanto qualquer outro lugar que ela imaginava, não sabia se pelas coisas maravilhosas que havia passado ali, ou se pela simplicidade interiorana do local. Cercas tortas e remoídas por cupins – inclusive abandonadas pelos mesmos – cercavam a entrada do local. Alunos andavam despreocupados pelo vilarejo, guarda-chuvas de todas as cores e com todos os mais diversos tipos de encantamentos eram visíveis – um deles até ousou assoviar para Hermione -, buscando incessantes por presentes ou somente uma boa cerveja amanteigada, sorriu ao observar um trio de amigos que lhe remetiam aos bons tempos da tríade Harry-Rony-Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, mais uma vez se entristeceu.

A palavra Harry poderia ser sinônima de mistério, hoje e sempre. Os segredos sempre o cercaram e ela oferecia grande risco para ele, sabia que Hermione Granger era uma das poucas pessoas que mergulhavam no mar sem fim dos seus olhos e capturava de lá os mais incríveis segredos de Harry Potter. Pestanejou, gostaria mesmo de saber onde ele estava agora, desde que havia saído do ministério e desaparecer sem lhe dar sequer um "adeus", nunca mais houve nenhuma notícia dele. Ou melhor, depois que Hermione havia discutido com ele sobre o seu despeito dela ir morar com Rony, foram poucas as palavras trocadas. Porém, algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo há aproximadamente dois anos.

Aquele sonho insistente de um sussurro deliciosamente sensual no ouvido. Era dotado de uma lucidez inconfundível. Ela realmente achava que era um sonho muito desrespeitoso, por isso nunca comentara com Rony sobre esse fato. Mas o fato de se tornar não só um sonho, mas um desejo intenso ouvir aquele sussurro, sentir aquela barba, aqueles braços enlaçando a cintura... "RECOMPONHA-SE"

Depois de ouvir sua consciência gritando desesperada, Hermione se viu atropelada por uma caravana de meninas desesperadas amontoadas sob um único guarda-chuva, a Dedos de Mel havia aberto, "Ótimo, as meninas ainda esperam homens românticos que lhes retribuam os presentes de natal... Tolice".

* * *

><p>- Vamos lá Rony! Ela vai voltar, sabe como são as mulheres. Elas só querem mesmo o seu dinheiro, quando lhe contar sobre a sua nova idéia para arranjar um emprego ela vai voltar correndo aos seus pés! – Ele não percebeu o quanto parecia preocupado exclamando para sua própria imagem no espelho.<p>

Ronald Weasley era um sobrevivente da grande e última guerra, aparentemente não tinha uma aparência ruim, exceto pelo fato de que não tinha um nuque sequer no bolso. Ele trabalhava para conseguir galeões, nuques, sicles. Hermione, no entanto, preferia continuar com seu trabalho na revisão de um jornal – que ela mesma garantia ser a causa de uma parcela muito grande do seu estresse-, ganhando euros, seus apostadores não queriam euros e o Gringotes não admitia mais o câmbio entre moedas da federação trouxa e a bruxa, somente entre as diversas confederações bruxas, se ele estava onde estava e na situação que estava, parcela de culpa era com certeza de Hermione.

Um estrondo forte assolou toda estrutura do hotel, Rony segurou-se sobre a pia do banheiro com uma das mãos enquanto a outra protegia o rosto dos resquícios de espelho que voaram sobre ele depois do impactante tremor.

Gritos e mais estrondos foram ouvidos e logo percebeu passos chegando até próximo a sua porta, observava atento sangue escorrer por dentro de sua camisa após um pedaço do espelho lhe causar abrasão intensa. A porta do quarto estourou, dividindo-se em duas metades ínfimas, ambas pisoteadas por um homem de estatura alta e com uma capa longilínea, negra e brilhante como a pelagem de uma pantera, desprovida de mangas e ou qualquer outro adereço.

- Você é Ronald Weasley? – A voz rouca do homem era intimidadora, mas não fez Rony sentir-se amedrontado a ponto de correr – ou talvez tivesse feito, mas não houvesse tempo para que isso fosse feito – para longe daquele lugar.

- Sim, sou eu. – A confirmação fez com que o homem encapuzado agisse. Ele segurou em seus braços com força, Rony interveio tentando tirar a mão dele de seu braço. A simples menção de tocar na pele enegrecida no desconhecido fez com que sua pele fervesse como se brasa houvesse sido depositada sobre suas mãos, a retirou rápido e prosseguiu em frases desconexas – Eu vou pagar. Eu disse que demorava. Ia pagar logo que arranjasse um emprego. Foi John, não foi? Esse sacana.

- Seus joguinhos sujos poucos me importam. Cale-se, faça um favor a todos nós e cale-se!

- Todos nós quem, você é um só, imbecíl... – Seus olhos quase deixaram a órbita quando no mínimo dez outras personagens surgiram, todas trajando com longas capas negras aveludadas e sem mangas, simplesmente dissolveram em sua frente, como se surgido através do ar. Homens e mulheres, de todos os tamanhos e corpos possíveis.

- O que vocês querem? – O desespero dele era visível, e disse mentalmente que, por Merlin, Hermione havia saído antes de tudo isso acontecer, já que não poderia pensar com uma mulher gritando ao seu lado.

- Onde está Hermione Granger? – Uma voz feminina se adiantou ao grupo e perguntou asperamente, como quem estivesse com muita pressa.

- Ela não está aqui! Aquela... Aquela mal agradecida me deixou! – Ele disse com um sorriso esganiçado, beirando o desespero, sentia que o toque daquele homem em seu braço o fazia ter sensações sombrias e tão perversas. Os cacos de vidro no chão pareciam tão afins aos seus punhos, seu pescoço. Sem perceber desejos suicidas, maldosos e ludibriosos surgiam em sua mente, qual o intento daqueles seres, o que queriam?

- Ótimo, trabalho dobrado agora... Precisamos encontrar os outros dois, não podemos chegar ao mestre sem eles. Levem-no... – O homem que o segurava soltou seu braço sem pestanejar e prostrou-o a frente da mulher que havia feito o comentário, que a priori era quem comandava o grupo.

- Quem são vocês? – Rony perguntou sentindo a língua serpentear dentro da boca, sentia-se como um animal faminto, maldoso e cruel. Aos poucos, desvencilhado do toque do homem voltava a respirar normalmente, e sua mente aquietara-se.

- Nós somos a Legião – Falaram em coro único. Não ouve nada mais para se ver, estava envolto em trevas, sombras negras assopravam sobre seus ouvidos coisas estranhas, palavras perversas e cruéis, o que estava acontecendo.

Houve um baque seco e um filete de sangue escorrendo por sobre um chão de mármore polido, antes de perder os sentidos ele conseguiu visualizar dois pares de pés envoltos em cordões brancos de grossura considerável, depois, escuridão...

* * *

><p>Hermione olhava atentamente o grande portal de Hogwarts a sua frente, rememorando todo tempo que havia passado dentro daquelas paredes. Os portões se abriram e ela viu surgindo elegante uma esguia senhora com seus trajes de veludo saborosamente coloridos como vinho tinto. Hermione tinha muito dela em si, o modo de andar, queixo erguido e falso orgulho escondendo uma modéstia acima do normal dentro dos olhos. Uma arrogância tórrida e perpetuante, mesclada a uma sabedoria desigual, estonteante.<p>

- Hermione! – A senhora a abraçou, de forma como nunca havia feito antes, Hermione até sentiu certa pontada de orgulho de si mesma por ter conseguido aquele feito. – Não sabe como é bom te ver aqui. Chegou bem? Nada estranho no percurso?

- Professora McGonagall, eu senti sua falta, faz tantos anos... – Ruborizou antes de prosseguir – Cheguei bem sim, obviamente. Afinal o que temos que temer nos dias de hoje, não é?

- Sim, sim, obviamente... A propósito, Minerva, me chame de Minerva agora, sim? – A senhora pareceu-lhe ligeiramente pesarosa ao afirmar segurança, "bobeira Hermione, sempre desconfiada...", pensou – Já escolheu uma sala para sua morada? Sei que conhece bem esse castelo.

- Sim, pensei, se possível na sala de Runas, na torre que permeia a ala leste do castelo, onde a vista para o lago é linda! – Ela disse pensativa.

- Sinto informar que é impossível. Já foi ocupada pelo professor de feitiços. Aliás, procure se inteirar do quadro docente, os professores são muito novos, alguns deve até conhecer!

- Sem problemas, não me importo de ficar com a antiga sala da professora Halspe, afinal, ela finalmente poderá lecionar a matéria que tanto desejava! – Hermione sorriu pueril. Lembrou-se de que quando fora convidada a lecionar em Hogwarts seria para substituir uma descontente professora de História da Magia. Ela tinha intensa vontade de trabalhar com as criaturas mágicas, mas não lecionavam a matéria por ser, talvez, menos importante que História da Magia.

- Está estonteante com essa notícia, garanto que agora será a sua melhor amiga.

Seguiram conversando sobre os últimos fatos do mundo bruxo, Hermione mais observava do que falava, McGonagall era como uma ideologia para ela. Assim o faria! Se tornaria tão, ou até mais, imponente que ela um dia. Sorriu para si, enquanto caminhava e ouvia com atenção a conversa informal de sua superiora.

* * *

><p>Hermione seguia pelos corredores quase vazios de Hogwarts, com uns poucos alunos lhe lançando olhares curiosos, outros, pouco mais velhos, olhares luxuriosos que tentou sensatamente rebater com o ar de <em>"cobice-e-sinta-seus-testículos-serem-esmagados"<em>, seguidos de um sorriso áspero.

Havia deixado todo seu material e suas notas informativas sobre o desenvolvimento de sua função no quarto docemente agradável de Agnes Halspe. A princípio imaginara a mesma como uma velha senhora com roupas surradas e um coque bem arrumado sobre a cabeça, mas ao contrário, tinha o ar jovial que Ninfadora possuía, era desastrada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Uma personalidade no mínimo intrigante para a "suposta" personificação de seriedade, chamada Hermione Granger.

Vislumbrou o lago assim que passou pela abóbada que alçava a torre de entrada do salão principal, estava calmo, sua água cálida transformava o calor que a terra transmitia em vapor esbranquiçado. Os grilhos começavam um soneto estridente enquanto pergolotes (espécie de vaga-lumes gigantes do mundo bruxo) ofuscavam sua vista, dançando sobre o ar. Ela caminhou em passos lentos sobre a margem do lago. Seus olhos vagando a imensidão do local. Estava escuro, somente os insetos gigantes iluminavam o céu, travando uma briga imaginária com as estrelas lindas que, singulares, estampavam o céu antes chuvoso.

* * *

><p>- Péssima hora para perder a camisa Harry! Péssima hora! – O homem moreno procurava insistente a roupa que havia deixado próximo a um arbusto, na margem do lago. Era – como já dito antes – um novo hábito praticar natação no lago gelado, só por diversão. Obviamente alguma aluna obcecada havia pegado sua camisa, não seria a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas ele não se precavia pura falta de sensibilidade.<p>

Retirou com a mão o excedente de água que insistia em cair pelo seu dorso definido, passou as mãos pelos ombros nus e começou a notar que o frio se intensificava.

* * *

><p>Hermione olhou curiosa a imagem de um homem alto, de costas bem angulosas e ombros largos, ele tentava se limpar de algo, ou talvez se secar. Um par de sapatos repousava a beira do lago. <em>"Como é que alguém sã consegue entrar nessa água extremamente gelada, ainda mais a noite!"<em>, pensou quase num murmúrio, a proximidade que encontrava do homem aumentava e a intensidade com que ele tentava retirar a água do corpo também.

- Hey, precisa de ajuda? – Ela disse preparando um sorriso amigável.

Harry sentiu seu corpo enrijecer, pouco importava o frio agora. Aquela voz inebriou seus ouvidos e o fez bambear vergonhosamente, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Era impossível não reconhecer a voz dela. Aquela voz que permeava todos os dias sua mente.

- Está me ouvindo, eu posso fazer um feitiço e ajudar com que se seque. – Ela tocou seu ombro suavemente, pouco antes de defrontá-lo e sentir todo o corpo expressar reações muito semelhantes as que Harry, há pouco, havia sentido. O ar faltou e ela sentiu-se oprimida a imagem perfeitamente nítida dele em sua frente. Retirou a mão rápida e a acolheu em sua outra mão, como se tivesse tocado num objeto altamente venenoso.

- Olá Hermione... – Disse pouco antes de alinhar os óculos na linha exata dos olhos, engolindo em seco.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do próximo capítulo<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ela percebeu, sobre uma mesa albergada no fundo do cômodo, distante de todos os outros móveis, uma espécie de vasilhame largo, riquíssimo em detalhes e frases escritas com runas em seu exterior. Uma penseira, amplamente preenchida por um líquido prateado, onde filetes de imagens ricocheteavam as bordas e solicitavam com clamor que alguém lhes bisbilhotasse - ao menos era isso que Hermione dizia a sí mesmo - intimamente.<em>**

_Ela empunhou a varinha e tocou suavemente o interior da penseira, as memórias brigavam como numa corrida até o ápice da varinha, uma delas foi mais rápida. Hermione sentiu um solavanco e logo em seguida se viu ao lado de duas pessoas visivelmente tensas, era provavelmente um momento muito inoportuno._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas do Autor<br>**

* * *

><p>OBS: Fic sem betagem! Não resisti e deixei uma preview. ^-^<p>

N/A¹: UHUL! Achei que não conseguiria concluir esse capítulo. Esse capítulo é mesmo bem detalhado, preferi explorar assim a história. Espero que tenham gostado do verdadeiro primeiro capítulo, atrasei um dia, mas para compensar, escrevi um pouco a mais.

Quero agradecer aos primeiros reviews que eu tive, que me deram força e me fizeram realmente continuar a escrever com muita vontade! Então JôHxSabaku (do Nyah!) e Dbora P (FanFiction), inclusive o comentário da Dbora chegou bem quando eu estava sem inspiração, e deu um up muito bom na mesma, muito obrigado de coração às duas!

N/A²: Acredito que precisarei, talvez, de mais do que 8 ou 9 capítulos para concluir, apesar de buscar escrever uma fic do gênero drama/romance, terei que incluir um pouco de ação, nem que seja para ligar fatos no final da história.

N/A³: Ainda estou em busca de betagem e aceitando a propostas!


	3. Capítulo 2º: Adormecer de memórias

Antes do capítulo preciso fazer os agradecimentos:

JôHxSabaku, do Nyah!;

Bethany Jane Potter, Ana Carla S e Rosana Franco, da Floreios

MaPotter e Lily Granger, da Harryoteca do Beco Diagonal;

e BeaBelaBlack e Debora P, do .

Só tenho a agradecer! Muito obrigado a todos os comentários, vocês são com certeza o motivo que me faz continuar essa história (que por sinal está me obrigando a estudar história medieval de "cabo a rabo", rsrsrs).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Segundo: Adormecer de memórias<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Estou de volta, há uma nova chance para mim_

_E todas as minhas memórias se foram_

_Eu posso sentir o que está acontecendo comigo_

_E o espelho vai estourar"_

Lost In The Twilight Hall - Blind Guardian

* * *

><p><em>- Olá Hermione... – Disse pouco antes de alinhar os óculos na linha exata dos olhos, engolindo em seco.<em>

- Harry... – Hermione posicionou uma mão sobre a boca, enquanto a outra se dirigiu diretamente à face do homem, tateando suavemente seu rosto. Ladeou suas bochechas com os dedos, subiu levemente, encontrando a cicatriz perpetuada em sua testa. O símbolo de eterna vitória e grandeza daquele homem em sua frente. Abraçou-o voluptuosamente com as duas mãos encontrando suas costas nuas e molhadas. Gotas d'água gélida caiam do cabelo dele e escorriam sobre a face dela, misturando-se às lágrimas quentes e pesadas. – Senti tanto sua falta.

- Hey... – Ele olhou para ela pacífico, deixando que seus olhos expressassem toda sobriedade que a idade havia lhe dado. Permitiu-se tocar os cabelos dela enquanto passeava com a outra mão sobre o braço dela, sentiu todo seu corpo tremular diante daquele perfume conhecido, aquele cheiro que o deixava em estupor. _"Contenha-se Harry... Contenha-se... Ela nunca poderá saber..." _– Não chore. Foi Rony não é?

- Ah Harry, nós não brigamos... Eu só desisti. – Arfou e permitiu um leve soluço, conter as lágrimas diante de uma situação tão constrangedora era deveras difícil. Não podia e nem deveria chorar na frente de Harry, ela era uma mulher durona diante deles. - Não pude suportar tudo aquilo. Não queria parecer fraca...

Ele segurou o queixo dela, observando aquelas duas gotas de chocolate ambiciosas que margeavam suas pupilas. Beleza, suavidade, leveza e sedução, nada mais do que aqueles olhos expressavam. Apeteceu-lhe beijá-la suavemente à bochecha, sorrindo suave ao vê-la ruborizar.

- Vai passar, sempre passa... – _"Golpe baixo Harry Potter... Golpe baixíssimo me olhar com eles olhos profundos e expressivos e me proporcionar intensa eletrificação na bochecha." _– Minerva me contou que havia aceitado a proposta dela, já era tempo.

- Talvez. Espero realmente não ser mais uma das minhas impulsividades. – Ela tocou intimamente o peito nu dele, sem perceber. Ele enrubesceu ao toque, tratando de observar as estrelas numa manobra desesperada de fugir daquele olhar estupendo que lhe jogara.

- Eu não acredito que tenha feito por isso. Sinto que havia necessidade disto Hermione. Algo estranho está acontecendo nos últimos dias. Porém, não é assunto para tratarmos agora. – O sorriso dele a fez corresponder mutuamente. Ela deu uma distância curta e o observou por completo.

- Está _muito bem _Harry. – Lhe ofereceu uma piscadela inocente, contida num riso ao vê-lo corar intensamente. O torso nu dele apresentava a força e a maturidade adquirida com o decorrer dos anos, certamente era uma visão provocante e rica em luxúria.

- Er... Bem Hermione, acredito que não tão bem quanto você. – As situações se invertem ligeiramente, desta vez ela é quem cora, sobre o olhar jocoso dele. Sentiu-se bem com o comentário, não era algo que ouvia com freqüência.

Ambos vermelhos e desconcertados suspiraram antes de mais um abraço tenro de Hermione. Voltaram o olhar ao lago, ambos, em silêncio somente observando seus reflexos. Alguns pergolotes os cercaram, sentindo o doce perfume de baunilha que Hermione exalava. Aquilo permitiu com que a imagem formada no lago enriquecesse ainda mais.

- Percebe Hermione... – Ele apontou com uma das mãos para o lago, com um sorriso bobo.

- O que Harry? – Observou atenta, esperando algo emergir ou simplesmente dissolver-se sobre a água.

- Nossa imagem parece com a dos meus pais... – Hermione observou curiosa, permitindo que a mente rememorasse.

- Realmente Harry, eu nunca tinha percebido isso. – Ela realmente entrava em profundo acordo com a colocação do moreno.

- Só confirma ainda mais o fato de que minha mãe era linda...

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. O casal de amigos viu-se caminhando em direção ao castelo. Ela calada, atônita e extremamente corada, ele seguro, a contendo em um abraço suave e desesperado. Não queria perde-la novamente. Ele quebrou o silêncio quando já caminhavam por dentro dos corredores vazios de Hogwarts.

- O que você fez com o cabelo? – Ela segurou um dos cachos e observou antes de responder.

- Nada, por quê?

- Está bonito... – Ela deu um leve toque de intimação no seu ombro, sorrindo. Era bom estar com ele novamente. – É verdade.

- Bobo. – Corou mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>- Bem Harry, eu fico por aqui... – Hermione se desprendeu do abraço dele e dirigiu-se a porta da sua sala. – Obrigada por ter me ouvido.<p>

- Não agradeça. Só descanse e se recomponha, continue sendo você. – Ele lhe deu um beijo quente e tenro na testa, o qual ela fechou os olhos para receber.

- Eu tentarei Harry... – O seu coração ainda triste por ter deixado tudo para trás - porém feliz por encontrar aquele que sempre estava lá por ela - estava prestes a lhe promover um grande derramamento de lágrimas. – A propósito, vá se vestir! Está frio e você pode pegar um resfriado.

"_Muitas garotas devem realmente ser esse resfriado... - Hermione! Você nem bem terminou um relacionamento e já está cobiçando outro homem! - Mas ainda estou viva, apesar de tudo"_, ralhou mentalmente.

- Estou aqui sempre que precisar. – Sorriu mais uma vez antes de lhe dar as costas e sair em passos largos, ignorando a última frase imperativa dela.

- Hey Harry... Eu ainda estou brava por ter me deixado tanto tempo sem notícias. – Disse em tom falsamente áspero, apesar de realmente sentir uma ponta de irritação florescer em seu âmago.

- Não, você não! – Ele logo desapareceu com o breu dos corredores. Ela ressentiu por não ter realmente brigado com ele. Mas não precisava disso, decididamente ela só precisava alguém para lhe ouvir.

- Entrou no cômodo e procurou entre as roupas novas que havia comprado na _Madame Malkins_. Minando-se de uma toalha e seus produtos trouxas para banho entrou no banheiro, sentiu um gostoso aroma de pinho, misturado à paisagem de outono que preenchia a parede. A banheira era grande e confortável, seria ótimo e rejuvenescedor aproveitar aquele momento, exceto pelo fato de um bilhete de papel mofado estar no fundo da banheira.

_"Não use ou irá se molhar"_

Riu-se da mensagem, afinal, nunca imaginou se molhar dentro de uma banheira. Retirou o papel e colocou-o sobre o pequeno armário branco ao lado. Segurou a varinha e executou com facilidade o feitiço aguamentis. A banheira ia se enchendo rapidamente até que...

"_A menina esperta, burra de dó! Nem ler saber, agora a água já foi ao ló_!"

Uma gargalha esganiçada ecoou pela tubulação entes da água tomar a forma de pirraça e explodir sobre Hermione. O _poltergeist_ saiu pelo ralo _regurgitante_ da banheira dando meia volta sobre ela enquanto gargalhava sadicamente, seguiu pela saída d'água da torneira da pia, deixando uma Hermione encharcada e liberando vapores de sua roupa com um olhar estupefato para o nada. Antes de pestanejá-lo ela se apressou a colocar novamente o papel dentro da banheira.

- Maldito pirraça! – Secou-se com um feitiço, dirigindo-se até o banheiro docente mais próximo. _"Ótimo, é bom realmente acreditar Hermione, você começou com o pé esquerdo..."_, ralhando mais uma vez com seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go raibh maith agat! <em>_Máthair!_

_Céad mille fáilte! Máthair!_

_Tá grá agam ort! __Máthair"_

Uma canção ecoava como em um único tom produzido por múltiplas vozes. Ronald Weasley tateava o chão em busca de um apoio para se levantar. Sentiu-se amparado por duas mãos em cada lado de seus dois braços, acomodaram-no sobre um banco rígido de pedra áspera. Um dos seus olhos estava vermelho e edemaciado, lhe resguardando a visão. Com dificuldade abriu o outro olho, dolorido devido a queda, vislumbrou a imagem de sua irmã, Ginevra, à sua frente, ela tinha um ar cansado e aparentemente estava há dias sem comer, a cova de suas bochechas apresentava-se muito profunda. Ela abraçou o irmão com ternura. Ele correspondeu penosamente, todas as suas fibras musculares se esgoelaram de dor com a reação.

- Calma Rony, ficará tudo bem... – Afagou-lhe os cabelos e lhe despejou um beijo na testa. Só lhes havia restado um ao outro, nenhum outro Weasley havia sobrevivido. A _toca, _era um relicário único das memórias de Arthur e Molly, além de todos os outros irmãos Weasley, triste e enfadonho, os momentos lá passados eram aqueles que acalentavam as noites sombrias de Rony e Gina.- Me ajude a curá-lo.

Sentiu toque de varinhas nas costas, um corte longilíneo na altura de seu deltóide foi recuperado de pronto, enquanto o olho desinchava gradativamente sobre os cuidados de Gina. Respirou profundo, a dor passava de um formigamento incomodo a uma coceira transitória, logo não havia mais sangue e nem hematomas.

- Obrigado... - Ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com a imagem de uma fina parede de vidro cristalino, na frente desta um corredor íngreme de aparência bem cuidada e luxuosa. Percebeu quase defronte aquele cárcere, outro idêntico. Havia duas ou três pessoas desconhecidas, confirmando-lhe a hipótese de realmente estar preso.

- Não agradeça. Só tente encontrar um jeito de sair logo daqui! – Asquerosa, a voz adentrou pelos ouvidos de Rony estuporando-o. A imagem de um loiro esguio prepotente o fez ranger os dentes fortemente.

- Malfoy...

- Weasley...

* * *

><p>- Vosso senhor deseja ser servido agora. – O velho arqueou-se graciosamente até o chão acompanhando a reverência elegante.<p>

Com um aceno dos dedos finos de maledicentes dispensou-o. Sobre o trono suntuoso sentava-se um homem extremamente branco, cujos cabelos se assemelhavam ao brilho mais intenso da luz solar e olhos detinham um azul escuro como o céu logo após o crepúsculo

- Vassalo, chame os oráculos... É de grande valia para eu saber como os imortais se saíram... Ou como devem proceder.

- Como desejar senhor. – Dissipou-se no ar como poeira, deixando o seu mestre acompanhado somente pelo som inebriante do canto das belas moças que dançavam em círculo sobre as folhas secas de uma enorme nogueira. Cercando todo o espetáculo, pedras grandiosas preenchidas por escrituras rúnicas antiguíssimas que mais pareciam enormes pilares de sustentação. Ao fundo, um lago negro e misterioso, as brumas o recobriam por completo.

- Mãe, grande fada... Cumprirei o seu desejo... – Bebeu um generoso gole de _Prunellé _(bebida fermentada produzida com amoras silvestres) brindando ao céu e levantou-se para observar mais de perto a dança e o canto de louvor que as sacerdotisas faziam.

Percebeu as águas do lago se agitando quando três damas que escondiam o rosto com véus emergiam lentamente, sorriu com o canto do lábio enquanto voltava ao seu trono, com elas ao seu enlace.

* * *

><p>O canto continuava alto e Gina sentia-se reprimida ao som cálido que vozes femininas entoavam, tentava manter a atenção nisso. O fato se impossibilitava, pois os dois homens confinados com ela retorquiam ofensas sem parar um contra o outro. Havia aproximadamente três dias que estava ali, quando chegou foi acolhida por Malfoy atenciosamente - fato do qual Rony sequer podia imaginar, já que ambos geravam o perfeito arquétipo de cão e gato em constante inversão – e desde então tentava ineficaz sair daquele lugar, ou simplesmente encontrar respostas.<p>

- Parem de rosnar! Já não lhes parece incomodo o suficiente estar preso aqui, sem sequer saber o motivo. E o pior... Tinham que nos colocar juntos! – Gina olhou de Malfoy para Rony, suspirando logo após bater com as mãos sobre a perna.

- Porque simplesmente não quebram o vidro, ou usam as varinhas! – Rony ainda rangia os dentes, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse de forma forçosa.

- Genial Weasley! – Draco Malfoy bateu palmas irônicas em frente dele, o tom de deboche era perigosamente cruel. – Essas realmente não foram as primeiras coisas que nós tentamos fazer!

- Repele magia Gina?

- Não Rony, simplesmente não produz efeito nenhum, parece absorver todo e qualquer encanto utilizado, como se a fortalecesse.

- A fortalece, obviamente... – Draco disse com desdém. Andou cabisbaixo e sentou-se sobre o chão duro no canto mais distante da sala. – Não tem idéia do que fazemos aqui Weasley?

Rony lançou um olhar de escárnio, negativando com a cabeça, olhou para Gina e a mesma suspirou com tristeza.

- Eles perguntaram sobre Hermione... – Arfou o ruivo.

- Eles a pegaram? – Com as mãos sobre a boca, Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas no aguardo da resposta.

- Não, nós "_meio" _que tínhamos discutido. – Ouviu-se um riso discreto vindo de Malfoy, Rony dignou-se a ignorar para continuar a dialogar com a irmã. – Ela saiu de casa... Mas voltará, e irá desconfiar que alguma coisa andou acontecendo; afinal aquelas pessoas destruíram a nossa porta. – Disse com tamanha certeza ambas as frases que até poderia tê-los feito acreditar.

- Mas que merda de coral esquisito é esse! – Malfoy levantou-se irritado, batendo com os punhos no vidro, ocasionando um retinir ensurdecedor.

- É uma cantiga, em língua gaulesa... – Ambos, Gina e Malfoy, olharam para Rony com espanto.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou a moça.

- Eu não sei como... Mas eu sei. – Com espanto, cerrou os olhos e pôs-se a tentar entender o que diziam, viu-se impossibilitado. – Não sei o que significa.

Draco e Gina continuavam a fitá-lo, mesclando assombro e curiosidade no olhar.

* * *

><p>Hermione continuava a andar pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts acompanhada somente do som dos próprios passos e pela sombra que os candelabros insistiam em mudar de lugar a cada instante. Quando chegou ao banheiro amplo de professores sentiu-se confortavelmente bem, era realmente grande.<p>

Despiu-se e trajou o roupão com estampas infantis de ursinhos de cores rosa e violeta dirigindo-se ao chuveiro mais próximo, agitou os cabelos para permitir que ficasse mais soltos.

- OUCH! – Agnes Halspe se enrolava rapidamente em uma toalha felpuda amarela estridente. – Você me assustou Hermione!

Hermione cobria o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra procurava os frascos de xampu e condicionador que havia derrubado. – Me desculpe eu não...

- Calma mulher! Pra que tanto apavoro! – Ela soltou os cabelos negros e agitou-os como Hermione tinha feito pouco tempo atrás. – Não é como se eu tivesse um pênis, ou algo anormal.

A moça sorria alegre, tinha a estatura semelhante à de Hermione, era pomposa e possuía um ar de quem "não-está-muito-aí-com-nada".

- Er... É, isso é verdade! – Agnes correspondeu com um sorriso à frase envergonhada de Hermione. – Me desculpe Halspe, eu não imaginei que mais alguém estaria aqui.

- Você tem uma necessidade tão grande de se explicar Hermione! – Ela entrou em um dos chuveiros e o ligou, reclamando em seguida da água fria de jorrava. – Devia ter esperado esquentar essa água... Hermys eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

"_Hermys? Eu ainda achava que Herms era horrível..."_

- Obviamente. – Hermione dirigiu-se na divisória ao lado.

- Você não leu o bilhete? – Ela riu gostosamente.

- Hunft... Sim, eu li. Mas achei que era algum tipo de _piada_!

- Com certeza era uma piada, do Pirraça, com certeza... Eu acostumei tanto em tomar banho aqui, que até agora com uma banheira gigantesca e borbulhante tive que vir. – Hermione intrigava-se tamanha exacerbação de risadas que ela dava, pareceria uma pessoa animada, se já não parecesse um tanto louca.

- Uhm, então provavelmente eu me acostume com isso também.

- Com certeza. – Hermione ouviu alguns resmungos. Logo a cabeça de Agnes apareceu por sobre a divisória assustando a outra que logo se tratou de encobrir-se com as mãos – Tem xampu aí?

- Agnes! Como é que eu vou pegar o xampu? – A morena indagou com as bochechas vermelhas e com um olhar estreito.

- Não seja careta! – Ela voltou ao seu banho ignorando a reclamação triste de Hermione. – Já que somos amigas, me diz... Você é como uma irmã para o Harry, não é?

"_Agora nos somos amigas... Ela me viu seminua e já é minha amiga... Bom saber!"_

- Sim. Distanciamos-nos um tempo, mas é como se tivéssemos nos encontrado ontem, ele é parte de mim. – Ela permitiu-se sorrir enquanto os olhos fechados recebiam uma ducha de água morna reconfortante.

- Vai, me empresta o xampu! – Hermione tornou a se cobrir assustada enquanto a outra ria dela com a cabeça novamente sobre a divisória. Virando de costas, pegou e entregou o xampu para ela. – Isso, boa menina!

"_Respire Hermione! Respire!"_

- Qual a sua relação com Harry? Se me permite a pergunta. – Hermione perguntou enquanto enrolava os cabelos molhados trazendo-os para o colo.

- Posso dizer que... Bem interessante! Pense rápido! – Jocosa, a moça jogou o frasco que xampu que ricocheteou na parede da divisória e caiu sobre as mãos de uma Hermione quase enlouquecida. Ela não se preocupou em responder, estava preocupada demais em assimilar a palavra _interessante_, não é como se fosse uma palavra obscena, mas era no mínimo muito intrigante.

- Como assim?

- Oras, já tivemos nossos momentos! – A moça saiu da divisória e sua voz parecia distanciar-se, um alívio para Hermione. – Não é como se fosse um sexo tórrido e cheio de obscenidades altamente selvagens e masoquistas.

"_Sequer ouse repetir essas 'coisas' que ela falou na sua cabeça Hermione! Não ouse!"_

- Vocês ficaram juntos? – Agnes riu da pergunta.

- Nós três ficamos juntos várias vezes dentro daquela antiga sala de runas onde ele mora. Você, Harry e eu!

"_Então ele é quem está na 'minha sala'..."_

Hermione torceu o nariz diante da observação mental que havia feito e indagou como quem realmente não entende.

- Nós três?

- _Hermys _querida, antes fosse um _ménage_. Mas não, o simples fato de você ser o alvo constante dos pensamentos dele já te incluía inteiramente nessa relação.

Hermione sentiu o estômago formigar e o lábio superior ser mordiscado suavemente num movimento inconstante. Sorriu como boba sentindo-se extremamente envergonhada diante do último comentário. Uma tristeza súbita a fez lembra-se de Rony, e então se recompôs antes de sair do _box _dentro de seu roupão.

- Nós sempre fomos muito próximos, realmente como irmãos.

Agnes adquiriu um tom sábio e sua expressão constante de enfado foi jogada de lado. - Não se sinta mal. Casamentos acabam todos os dias.

- Como você...

- Shhh... Não pergunte. – A mulher saiu do banheiro lhe dando as costas, Hermione ouviu-a falar um "boa noite" distante – e também algum comentário deveras insólito sobre o seu roupão – e ficou aturdida olhando para o nada.

"_Pense positivo, ao menos não terá o trabalho de explicar a ninguém o porquê de ter aceitado a proposta de emprego no meio do ano letivo"_

* * *

><p>- A que devo as suas presenças, avó e tias-avós? – O homem aprumou-se novamente ao trono e tornou bebericar. – Não sabia que os espíritos da água podiam aparecer quando lhes desse vontade. – A ironia transparecia em sua voz.<p>

- Indagamos qual a sua intenção Mordred. Há boatos de que cultiva prisioneiros em nossa ilha. – A figura que se encontrava entre as outras duas falou.

- Viviane, a dama do lago, grã sacerdotisa... Sempre a mais falante e presunçosa.

- Mordred, despertamos de nosso sono quando as brumas deixaram-nos emergir. Os tempos mudaram e não há como revertê-lo. – Retorquiu a moça da direita.

- Voltaremos ao lago, adormeceremos novamente, dispense nossos conselhos assim como está dispensando a vontade da deusa. – O homem riu frivolamente quando a última das moças, à esquerda, falou.

- Viviane, Morgause e Igraine... Eu dispenso-lhes sem pestanejar. – Jogou sobre o chão a bebida negra de sua taça, logo a mesma se agitou no chão formando o símbolo céltico, uma árvore onde os galhos e as raízes se entrançavam, fazendo um círculo completo que logo volatilizou – Só preciso reconstruir um pedaço da história, a magia de hoje será tão insignificante quando lhes revelado for o segredo de Avalon.

- Mordred, nesta ilha toda a magia nasceu, a bruma desprende-se dos troncos das árvores e volita por sobre o lago para proteger o mundo deste poder, que nas mãos erradas torna-se tão inconsequente e perigoso. – Viviane disse agitada, fazendo o véu que lhe encobria o rosto agitar-se com as palavras.

- Minha mãe foi a mais devotada sacerdotisa da Deusa. É desejo dela que eu liberte-a da nogueira. Ela me permitiu despertar para que aquele homem não roubasse nossa magia, ela me permitiu governar esta ilha.

- Sua sobrevivência foi um erro, o mais temível de todos os erros. As consequências dos seus atos serão irreversíveis. Você abalou as brumas, a ilha o renegará cedo ou tarde.

As três uniram as mãos e elegantemente deram as costas ao trono, margearam o rio antes de serem engolidas para as profundezas novamente.

* * *

><p>- Harry? – Hermione abriu a porta silenciosamente. A princípio a velha sala de runas estava muito diferente do que era. A única parte que se guardava intocável no cômodo e em sua memória era a janela. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas aquela janela lhe causava certa apreensão, um sentimento indistinguível e diferente.<p>

O cômodo estava vazio, aproveitou para estudá-lo com mais calma, tocou carinhosamente algumas fotos onde o trio de amigos estava abraçado e Rony fazendo chifrinhos constantemente em Harry sobre as repreensões de Hermione. Uma pilha de livros desengonçada estava apoiada sobre o criado-mudo, ela leu alguns títulos conhecendo-os de sua própria vida acadêmica.

Colocou sobre a cama uma blusa que estava no chão e observou outro retrato ao lado de sua cama. Observou-o com atenção, vendo-se alguns anos atrás. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto abaixava o rosto, visivelmente envergonhada com alguma coisa. Forçou a memória e não conseguiu lembrar onde essa foto havia sido capturada, muito menos quando tinha ocorrido. O que achou estranho, já que tinha uma boa memória para essas coisas. Ignorou o fato e continuou a vasculhar o quarto enquanto Harry não chegava.

Ela percebeu, sobre uma mesa albergada no fundo do cômodo, distante de todos os outros móveis, uma espécie de vasilhame largo, riquíssimo em detalhes e frases escritas com runas em seu exterior. Uma penseira, amplamente preenchida por um líquido prateado, onde filetes de imagens ricocheteavam as bordas e solicitavam com clamor que alguém lhes bisbilhotasse - ao menos era isso que Hermione dizia a sí mesmo - intimamente.

Ela empunhou a varinha e tocou suavemente o interior da penseira, as memórias brigavam como numa corrida até o ápice da varinha, uma delas foi mais rápida. Hermione sentiu um solavanco e logo em seguida se viu ao lado de duas pessoas visivelmente tensas, era provavelmente um momento muito inoportuno.

"_- Rony, eu acho que precisamos comemorar... – Harry Potter tinha um ar de extremo desagrado, fingiu sorrir e continuou a fitá-lo. Hermione olhou atenta para ele, acenando uma das mãos em sua direção. Olhou em volta e se viu dentro do dormitório masculino da grifinória, os dosséis estavam abertos e havia muita, muita bagunça mesmo._

_- Não pode ter tido idéia melhor Harry. Eu simplesmente joguei maravilhosamente bem... – Hermione percebeu que Rony estava com um ar especialmente rude naquele momento. – Eu amo a vitória! Graças ao grandessíssimo senhor Potter que pegou o pomo e se vangloriou na frente de todos._

_- Realmente, foi um bom jogo Rony! Um bom jogo! – Hermione prestou mais atenção, entre tantas memórias, tinha logo que pegar uma em que Rony se gabava por uma vitória no quadribol. Percebeu o cachecol marrom que Rony usava. Era o mesmo que ele usava quando lhe pediu em namoro, logo após o jogo de... Era essa memória! Pouco antes de Rony lhe pedir em namoro. Havia conversado com Harry um pouco antes, não lembrava o assunto, só das deliciosas trufas de cereja que ele havia lhe dado._

_- Cale essa boca Harry, você me fez sentir envergonhado quando comentou sobre as falhas do gol. – O moreno havia virado de costas e colocava em uma taça uma quantia generosa de hidromel, sobre olhares atentos em Rony, que bufava sentado na cama, retirou um frasco de conteúdo líquido cor azul fucsina do bolso..."_

- Hermione... Precisa voltar!

Como se fosse jogada pra trás, Hermione sentiu os pés faltarem e quase tropeçar. Harry a segurou e levou-a até a cama, solícito.

- Espiando minhas memórias mocinha... – Ele disse intrigado. – O que você andou bisbilhotando?

Ela o observou, fitando seu rosto com desejo, aqueles lábios rosáceos úmidos lhe chamavam, sentiu o estômago fervente e as pernas bambeando. Os olhos dele fitavam-na de uma forma sedutora, instigante, como se lhe pedissem para explorá-los por completo. A mão dela dirigiu-se ao rosto dele, descendo pelo pescoço e o acariciando. A expressão no rosto dela era permissiva. Desejava beijá-lo, sem parar nem para respirar.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? – Ele chacoalhou-a pelos ombros. Como se saísse de um transe, Hermione retirou a mão do rosto dele e fez-se assustada. Era como se as memórias de Rony estivessem sendo apagadas gradualmente, como se o que a prendia a ele estivesse se esvaindo.

- Eu preciso ir...

Passou pela porta ágil, deixando para trás um homem confuso e extremamente preocupado. Ela correu pelos corredores estancando as grossas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, estava assustada, com medo do que acontecia. Senti que sua vida estava sendo roubada aos poucos, todas as memórias com Rony eram vagas e difíceis de recordas, tanto quanto as memórias com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela parou escorando-se sobre uma pilastra, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto.

* * *

><p>OBS: Esse texto nunca foi betado.<p>

N/A¹: Deus do céu... Mil perdões por esse capítulo! Achei que ficou muito ruim mesmo. Pra ajudar a piorar a situação, estava com uma crise de rim maldita que acabou com a minha inspiração.

N/A²: Espero concluir o próximo o até sexta-feira, se achar que está ruim como esse, posso atrasar um pouco! Rs!


	4. Capítulo 3º: Sobre Titulações e Ordens

_Antes do capítulo, um aviso:_

Respondi todos os reviews, estão no logo abaixo das notas!  
>Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TERCEIRO: SOBRE TITULAÇÕES E ORDENS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Se eu ao menos tivesse pensado nas palavras certas<em>  
><em>Eu poderia ter me agarrado ao seu coração<em>  
><em>Se ao menos eu tivesse pensado nas palavras certas<em>  
><em>Eu não estaria fazendo em pedaços todas as fotos de você<em>

**Pictures of You – The Cure**

* * *

><p>- Muito bem, agora que já nos apresentamos como se deve ser, continuaremos a falar sobre o último tema que a professora Halspe tratou com vocês.<p>

Quando avisaram Hermione que havia alguns alunos cursando um reforço durante o recesso natalino ela realmente achou que eram alguns, e não quase todos os alunos do 5º ano. Havia concluído do curso de História e Sociologia da Magia há tempos, apesar de nunca se esquecer do que havia aprendido no decorrer dele, a insegurança lhe tomava conta.

- Professora Granger, estávamos falando sobre a titulação dos grandes magos medievais e a instituições das ordens.

- Perfeito, senhorita...

- Houston, Petit Houston! – A corvinal era com certeza a única estudante daquela turma que ansiava por algo.

- Perfeito, senhorita Houston. – Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso meigo antes de prosseguir. – Titulações mágicas, um enigma para os grandes estudiosos da magia. Muitos magos tiveram suma importância na história da formação de nossa comunidade, desde os grandes fundadores, aos que os antecederam e procederam. Exemplos?

- _Você-sabe-quem_? – Um aluno respondeu receoso.

- Exato! Mas ainda precisamos de algo mais específico. – Hermione olhou esperançosa para as inúmeras cabeças sonolentas a sua frente, desistiu da arguição quando percebeu que não obteria respostas. – O que vocês acham de Merlim!

- AH! Ele foi um grande bruxo! Muito poderoso! – Petit Houston respondeu rápido, com ar de alta sabedoria.

- Quase isso Petit! Merlin não era o nome de um bruxo, mas sim um título! O mais poderoso e sábio dos bruxos das cortes da Bretanha recebia esse título, era ele o alto-sacerdote que representava o poder de Gaia, a deusa da terra; assim era também com a Dama-do-Lago, alta-sacerdotisa da velha religião pagã. Muito se sabe sobre esses títulos, mas pouco sobre a quem eles eram ofertados.

- E quanto a ordem de Merlin, ela não foi fundada por um desses magos? – Aos poucos alguns alunos pareciam se interessar mais sobre o assunto e iniciaram questionamentos.

- Não, a ordem de Merlin é uma instituição onde os mais importantes bruxos se reúnem para tomar as decisões quanto ao equilíbrio das leis da magia. Não existe um Merlin no momento, e creio eu que nunca mais haverá, por isso há essa necessidade de uma organização democrática. O poder do Merlin só seria validado se ainda houvesse uma antiga religião, mas ela morreu junto com o seu reduto, a ilha de Avalon. – Hermione encostou-se na mesa e apoiou as mãos na sua borda, prestando atenção nos olhos brilhantes daqueles jovens.

- Merlin, Dama do lago... E Morgana, também é um título? – Uma aluna com cabelos extremamente claros abrigada na Lupa-Lupa perguntou.

- Não, pelo contrário senhorita Abelline; Morgana foi uma das mais influentes e poderosas bruxas do seu tempo, iniciou-se na magia pagã da cura e da fertilidade, mas posteriormente ateve-se a desejos insólitos e conseguiu destruir todo um reino. Fata Morgana, como era conhecida, tinha do dom de persuadir e iludir os homens, mais até do que a senhora Circe. Por um lado era o reflexo da mulher evoluída, tomando partido somente daquilo que a convinha. Foi símbolo de força e coragem, apesar de malévola e cruel.

Hermione sorriu e dirigiu seu olhar para a porta que acabava de se abrir.

- Com licença professora Granger, existe um lugar pra mim em sua classe? – O cochicho das meninas começou instantaneamente, alguns meninos reviraram os olhos enquanto Harry Potter se acomodava em uma carteira bem no fim da sala, sem esperar a resposta. Lançou-lhe um olhar completamente lisonjeiro e apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos, esperando que ela prosseguisse.

- Muito bem, continuando... Morgana foi considerada amante, bruxa, traidora e em certo ponto de sua história foi abandonada pela Deusa que adorava, sendo repelida da entrada de Avalon. Nunca se soube ao certo o que houve com ela, porém, alguns céticos acreditam que ela nunca teve sua vida consumida por completo.

* * *

><p>Os alunos se despediam de Hermione alegremente, um deles chegou a comentar todo pomposo para o outro "Eu serei o novo Merlin, eu sinto em seu sangue", tirando risos gostosos da professora. Ainda sentado no fundo da sala, Harry a olhava com neutralidade.<p>

Ela se dirigiu a ele após fechar a porta e arfou, sentindo-se bem após o transcorrer das aulas.

- Se saiu bem Mione. – Ele sorriu, ainda com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e uma cara de sono que deixava transparecer por completo a seu desinteresse na disciplina. – Mas isso não te livra de responder o que você bisbilhotou na minha penseira.

"Você fica lindo assim sabia... Com essa cara de sono... Até mesmo quando deve estar querendo me matar por entrar nas suas memórias...", pensou a morena.

- Obrigado Mione, você fica lindo dando aulas e vendo minhas memórias também... – Ela esbugalhou os olhos e deu-lhe um tapa nada suave nos braços.

- Minha mente é um espaço restrito a sua legimência, está claro? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo nem prestar muita atenção nas palavras dela.

- Céus, acorde! – Ele ergueu o rosto rápido após solavancos que ela lhe deu nas costas. – Isso desperte, vamos comer alguma coisa, já está tarde. Além disso, eu preciso dormir um pouco, estou com uma dor de cabeça irritante hoje!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem senhora monitora Granger!

* * *

><p><em>- Pare de correr, assim eu não consigo te acompanhar! – Quando o alcançou deu-lhe uma risada sem vergonha, era gostoso "aprontar" com ele, mesmo que isso fugisse a todas as regras que estipulara a si mesmo.<em>

_- Você está tão linda hoje, eu poderia..._

_Hermione assustou-se quando Harry a empurrou contra a parede, logo atrás de uma imagem alta de Rowena Ravenclaw, encostou a cabeça no peito dele e segurou-se para não gritar._

_- Filch... – Ele sussurou no ouvido dela. Os passos antes em alto som iam se distanciando, ao contrário dos dois, numa aproximação constante. Ela observava a expressão preocupada dele, imaginou mil coisas deveras pecaminosas para se fazer com ele. Ateve-se a arranhar de leve o pescoço, beijando o local em seguida. _

_- Eu estou tão embriagada por você hoje Potter. – Ele deu um risinho torto tímido que a fez corar, até ela achou esse fato irônico ela corava pela timidez nada convincente dele._

_- Abstenha-se, não quero sentir culpa por lhe causar isso._

_- Mas eu quero que você se sinta muito, muito, muito culpado por isso! – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior ligeiramente, enlaçou as mãos nas costas dela e sorriu matreiro._

_- Não me tente... – Provocou-a, tocando os lábios nos dela rapidamente._

_- Você é o melhor segredo do mundo, o mais fácil de guardar só pra mim! – Repetiu o ato dele, beijou-o rapidamente, mas aproveitou para mordiscar o queixo. Sabia que ele não resistia a aquilo._

_- Assim você tira o meu ar... – Então ele tirou as mãos das costas dela e posicionou ambas de forma que a prende-se na parede, ela olhou desconfiada. – E assim eu tiro o seu!_

_Aqueles lábios se encontrando num frenesi intenso, o gosto dele era diferente a cada toque entre as línguas, Hermione sentia-se completa. Ele deixava seus sentidos eriçados, sentia fervilhar o seu corpo, mas ainda sim o toque dele apaziguava todo e qualquer rancor, tristeza. Era como se aqueles lábios fossem simplesmente parte dela. Não poderia nunca se esquecer dessa sensação maravilhosa. Ele perpassou a mão por debaixo da camiseta dela, tocando suas costas nuas com a ponta dos dedos, provocante. Ela deu um gemido leve de excitação quando ele interrompeu o beijo e arqueou o rosto para morder com suavidade a pele do seu pescoço._

Hermione deu um pulo na cama, sentiu-se ensopada e levou a mão até o pescoço, tateando em busca de alguma marca recente. Não havia nada, novamente estava absorta em sonhos extremamente reais com Harry Potter. Abriu o dossel semitransparente de sua cama e sentou-se, estava realmente cansada daquilo. De certa forma se imaginava em uma relação quase que incestuosa com Harry, aquilo era errado, completamente errado! Tinha acabado de terminar uma relação com Rony.

"E nem durante essa relação os sonhos respeitavam-no... Cômico!"

- Ok! Não pense mais! Só vá tomar banho e relaxe um pouco.

* * *

><p>- Que bom que veio Harry. – O olhar dele viajou pela sala no momento em que entrou, McGonagall mantinha a mesma intocável, nada saia ou entrava. A sala de Dumbledore, seria sempre de Dumbledore enquanto ela estivesse no comando.<p>

- Sempre que chamar professora. – Ela sentou-se e fez um aceno para que se senta-se em frente.

- Não é mais meu aluno Potter. Digo, será sempre um dos quais tive mais orgulho, mas no momento é um de meus principais professores nessa instituição. – Ele corou instantaneamente, não era corriqueiro ouvir elogios provenientes da senhora.

- Obrigado, Minerva. – Ela o olhou como se agradecesse.

- Precisamos conversar sobre algo Harry, algo que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, mas que garanto estar vivo na sua memória até agora.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e a fitou instigado.

- Creio que o que havia sido previsto está acontecendo, não é Minerva.

- Sim, obviamente... – ela ergueu os óculos que insistiam em deslizar lentamente pelo seu nariz e prosseguiu. - ...obviamente, estamos em grande perigo. Acredito que estamos próximos de ter que revelar tudo a ela.

A senhora se levantou e dirigiu-se a uma estante de livros extremamente longa, disposta circularmente atrás de sua escrivaninha. Contou alguns livros com a mão em várias prateleiras e por fim puxou um deles, logo uma passagem pequena do tamanho de uma caixa pequena se abriu. De lá retirou dois pequenos frascos de vidro com um conteúdo prateado brilhante, semelhante até ao sangue de um unicórnio. Havia cordões amarrados no colo de ambos os frascos, preso a eles etiquetas; "Hermione Granger, 25/12/1996" e "Alvo Dumbledore, 25/12/1996".

- Está na hora de trazer essas memórias à tona Harry, precisamos agir rápido. Sabe o que fazer. – Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Reverenciou-a ligeiramente antes de sair calado do recinto.

O ar era pesado demais para os pulmões dele, as mãos suavam como nunca, os olhos ardiam e o coração, com certeza absoluta, poderia ter extra-sístoles logo que teve a confirmação de suas suspeitas.

Há quase 14 anos atrás Harry e Hermione foram obrigados a alterar o futuro, adiando o que poderia ser uma tragédia. Alvo Dumbledore tomou todos os cuidados necessários para que tudo fosse indolor. Houve muita tristeza e ressentimento, corações foram enterrados na terra do esquecimento eterno e memórias foram escondidas nas profundezas da consciência.

"Ao alterar o futuro geramos um paradoxo Harry, as conseqüências são severas. Porém, não há como alterar um destino, cedo ou tarde essas mudanças serão forçadas ao se associar à normalidade"

Essa frase foi dita há quatorze anos e a voz dele parecia ter acabado de entrar por seus ouvidos, até a imagem de Dumbledore - com seu olhar sereno ofuscado pelos óculos de meia-lua e suas mãos entrelaçadas imóveis sobre a mesa – era como uma memória recente.

Dirigiu-se à sua torre, deixando os dois frascos sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ao menos não precisaria se preocupar com um presente de natal para Hermione, belo presente daria a ela.

"Nem todos os presentes são bons mesmo... Tróia foi derrotada por um, por exemplo."

* * *

><p>- <em>Somewhere over the rainbowoWoWoW! Way up high! There's a land that I heard of once in a lullabYYY AI AI AIIIII!<em>

- Agnes... Você se importa de cantar um pouco mais baixo. – Hermione sentia a voz estridente dela destrinchar toda e qualquer congruência entre os ossículos de sua orelha média, destruindo clássica música americana _Somewhere over the rainbow_ com seus falsetes desafinados. Havia encontrado novamente a moça no banheiro era aproximadamente duas horas da madrugada e Agnes estava aparentemente – corrigindo: completamente – bêbada, quando encontrou Hermione sentiu-se tão extasiada que compartilhou toda a sua noitada em Hogsmead, incluindo detalhes que não podem ou devem ser comentados quando se está sóbrio.

- Claro Hermys! – soluçou rindo - Assim eu preservo minha belíssima voz também! – Hermione riu baixinho em seu box, distante do de Agnes desta vez já que só assim podia encontrar sua privacidade. – Afinal, eu já lhe contei sobre as peripécias que eu posso fazer com a minha mão? Eles adoram Hermys! Adoram! – A sóbria engoliu seco antes de conter outra risada e tentar ignorar por completo as confissões da alcoolizada Agnes.

Sentir a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo nu, tocando sua pele sem suavidade alguma. Era completamente revitalizante aquela água exercendo pressão sobre a musculatura tensa, ainda mais devido à dor de cabeça insistente que vinha sentindo. Estava a tão pouco tempo em Hogwarts e já começava a adoecer sem motivos, isso é claro, se não levar em conta a dissolução de sua memória. Lembranças bobas esvaiam de sua mão como um punhado d'água, era muito estranho.

O tempo de paz acabou quando a outra, esquecendo-se do pedido de Hermione, voltou a cantar em alto e bom tom. Era melhor ir pra cama e tentar dormir, evitando ao máximo ter sonhos pecaminosos com Harry ou pesadelos enfados com a voz de Agnes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#Flashback#<strong>_

_Havia se passado três dias desde que Draco Malfoy estava preso, não sabia como, quando ou onde tinha sido "raptado", se é que essa palavra se encaixa para o que havia acontecido. Estava dentro de uma espécie de cela, o que o mantinha preso era uma parede de vidro aparentemente fino e delicado que ele mesmo comprovara, era enganadora. Possuía uma resistência descomunal, sequer vibrou com o impacto de seu corpo. Usou todos os feitiços do qual se lembrava, ao menos tentou, mas nem faíscas saiam daquela varinha quando sua intenção era escapar. Havia uma pequena divisão fechada na extremidade esquerda da sala, onde era possível fazer as necessidades fisiológicas e tomar banho com a água de uma cálida vazão na parede._

_Previa o período do dia em que estava pela temperatura do ambiente, relacionou o frio com a noite, pois conseguia ouvir os grilos, o tempo morno com a madrugada, corujas o vento produziam duetos impressivos. As tardes possuíam um clima neutro, não sabia distinguir bem da manhã, havia só aquela cantoria insuportável em uma língua esquisita._

_Uma serviçal de aparência bem velha, olhos vidrados e roupas surradas extremamente antiquadas lhe levava comida 3 vezes ao dia, cestas com frutas belíssimas e de um aroma delicioso atravessavam o vidro junto com a mão da senhora para dentro daquela cela como se não houvesse nada ali. Era obviamente um tipo desconhecido de magia, que repelia toda e qualquer outra forma que não a sua própria. _

_A cada mordida em uma fruta sentia-se mais faminto, era como se nunca tivesse se alimentado desde que estava ali. Era como uma armadilha cruel desenvolvida para aguçar a vontade de sobreviver, tornando-a uma ilusão grotesca. Quem quer que seja o filho da mãe responsável por isso, era dotado de um sadismo incomparável._

_Dormia sobre o chão frio e sentia as costas adquirirem a textura das pedras daquele chão. Fechava e abria os olhos na simples ilusão de que logo despertaria desse pesadelo. Sentia que a noite estava chegando, o frio era muito constante. _

_Logo ouviu um estalido seco, e se deparou com a imagem de uma moça deitada em sua frente. Cabelos avermelhados e longos se faziam espalhados pelo chão, ela resmungou alguma coisa antes de ser amparada por ele. Fitou-a curioso, não houve maneira de expressar o que sentiu quando percebeu que segurava nada mais do que Ginevra Weasley. Não deixou seu orgulho tomar conta da situação nessa hora, ela poderia ser uma boa ajuda para escapar daquele lugar._

_- Malfoy! Porque você fez isso? – Os lábios dela estavam inchados, o inferior possuía um corte sagital de tamanho considerável, esvaía sangue que escorria rapidamente pelo seu queixo. _

_- Shhh... Cale-se! Eu vou tentar dar um jeito nesses lábios. – Ele segurou a varinha e ela empurrou seu braço com força considerável fazendo com que a varinha voasse para longe. – Caramba Weasley! Não está vendo que eu estou nesta mesma situação que você! Olhe ao redor! Estou tão preso quanto você!_

_Ele buscou a varinha e prostrou-se em frente dela conjurando um feitiço simples, sorriu quando percebeu que o ferimento se fechava. "Ok, pelo menos essas magias são passíveis de uso!"._

_- Onde é que estamos? – Ela perguntou enquanto tateava os lábios com uma expressão singela de dor._

_- Boa pergunta, em algum lugar bem longe de tudo eu presumo. – Ele retirou-se e voltou-se a sentar apoiado à parede, olhando para a moça que estava visivelmente atordoada. Ela sentou-se com dificuldade e então levantou. As pernas estavam fracas e a cabeça insistia em dar a falsa impressão de que o lugar se movia sozinho._

_- Obrigado por isso... – Ela apontou para os lábios antes de fraquejar com as pernas e cair de joelhos no chão. O loiro levantou rápido se dirigindo até ela, suspendeu-a com ajuda da mão que enlaçava em sua cintura, quase havia caído novamente com a face no piso. _

_Levou-a até o lugar onde sentava e deitou com cuidado, elevando sua cabeça para que pudesse a posicionar sobre as suas pernas, não poderia deixá-la com a cabeça no chão, não depois de um impacto como aquele. Engoliu o orgulho por pura necessidade, ou talvez realmente lhe preocupasse ver uma mulher assim._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Ela assentiu com a cabeça logo após ele dizer aquelas palavras. Como elas saíram de sua boca, nem ele sabia explicitar isso._

_**#Fim do flashback#**_

Novamente Malfoy fechou os olhos, tentando dormir com a luz dos candelabros vinda diretamente à sua vista. Estava se tornando intragável a presença de Ronald Weasley junto a ele, sempre haviam reclamações, ofensas descabidas e muita conversa perdida. Aquilo definitivamente não o agradava, sentia fome e por vezes sentia frio, estava cansado e com o sono muito atrasado. Precisava de um pouco só de paz.

Os três se olhavam assombrosos, como se logo alguns deles atacasse o outro para se alimentar, era uma cena desesperadora.

- Precisamos sair mesmo daqui... – Rony disse olhando compassivo para a irmã.

- Obviamente precisamos Rony, mas não é algo assim tão simples. Afinal, você pode me contar agora o que aconteceu entre você e Hermione?

O loiro ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços tentando dormir e não se ater a conversa dos irmãos.

- Nós brigamos porque eu... – Ele parou ligeiro, fitou o teto por alguns segundos e olhou para ela com um misto de pavor e medo. – Eu não me lembro... Que horror Gina, eu não me lembro...

Atônita, Gina passou a mão no rosto do irmão, Draco levantou ligeiramente o rosto para observar. Os dois, Draco e Gina, se entreolharam rápido, antes de voltar a fazer o que faziam.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia Hermione! – Harry disse num meio sorriso quando a moça entrou pelas portas do salão principal e lhe olhou alegre. – Feliz porque amanhã é natal, não é?<p>

- Não só por isso, mas simplesmente por estar me sentindo bem. Achei que estaria sem um fio de cabelo sequer depois de romper com Rony. – Ela arfou e disse num tom tristonho. – Me sinto culpada demais por isso, ainda mais por estar feliz pelo fato.

Harry a olhou se soslaio, sua intenção era abraçar a morena e lhe dizer que ficaria tudo bem, que logo tudo voltaria a ser como era, ou melhor, tudo deixaria de ser como não deveria ser, ou sabe-se lá como fique mais fácil de entender.

- Harry, precisamos muito conversar sério sobre a sua ausência nesse tempo todo. – Ele mordiscava uma torrada quando concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Nós temos omitido muito esse fato. Mas ele não deixou de existir, ok?

Novamente ele assentiu, tentando ao máximo induzi-la a mudar de assunto, ela logo entenderia o que havia acontecido dispensando explicações, ou melhor, omissões, da parte dele.

- HERMYS! – Harry quase engasgou com a torrada e Hermione deu um pulo na cadeira com o grito que Agnes havia dado atrás deles, ela estava com uma cara extremamente mórbida. Seus olhos estavam fundos e circundados por sinuosas manchas arroxeadas.

- Santo Deus Agnes! Quer me matar de susto! – Harry indagou antes de recebeu um suave beijo na bochecha por parte da moça.

- Bom dia Harry! Agora dê licença que eu tenho assuntos importantíssimos para tratar com Hermione! – Ela virou para a outra morena, essa assustada, e perguntou baixinho. – Eu me lembro vagamente sobre ter te contado "_algumas coisas" _ontem à noite, o que exatamente eu falei?

Desta vez fora Hermione quem havia engasgado, ela não achou que a mulher fosse lembrar-se das coisas que havia falado, e muito menos que ela teria que confirmar a sua audiência no show noturno de Agnes Halspe.

- Eu... Acho que você não quer saber realmente... – Agnes deixou-se cair sentada e boquiaberta sobre uma cadeira um pouco mais ao fundo.

- Eu falei sobre... – Ela completou a frase com um gesto obsceno com a mão que fez Harry arregalar os olhos e fitar o prato com o rosto extremamente vermelho, mastigando rapidamente a torrada.

Hermione definitivamente não sabia onde se enfiar, concordou com a cabeça totalmente envergonhada e acompanhou Harry na sua atitude desesperada de fuga, olhou para o prato e quase engoliu a torrada inteira depois.

- Bem, fazer o que... Essas coisas acontecem! – Ela voltou a ter aquele ar tranquilo e excessivamente jovial que às vezes fazia Hermione revirar os olhos. – E Harry, não finja que não sabe sobre o que eu estou falando!

Ele começou a tossir repentinamente, numa crise incessante. Hermione olhou para ele com uma cara de indignação antes mesmo que ele pudesse retorquir com um aceno negativo da cabeça.

- Calma, fica entre nós! – Agnes deu um beijo suave na têmpora de cada um deles antes de roubar uma torrada de Hermione e sair cantarolando novamente _Somewhere over the rainbow_ com a sua voz extremamente desagradável.

- Ela é intensa... – Hermione disse pra ele, no olhar ela tinha aquela expressão de quem iria precisar de muitas explicações.

- Até demais... Até demais... – Ele falou voltando-se para seu prato mais uma vez.

- Uhm... – Ela deu uma risada sádica, como se desdenhasse das afirmações dele, mas sentiu-se ofendida quando ele ignorou completamente.

- Hermione, quer... Dar um passeio comigo depois? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- Seria adorável Harry.

- Bom. Em frente ao lago em meia hora então. – Ele se levantou rápido e virou as costas, parecia arquitetar alguma coisa. Hermione fitou suas costas intrigada. – A princípio... – Ele virou-se novamente para ela, que ainda apresentava aquele ar de curiosidade. - ...você está especialmente linda hoje, _minha_ bisbilhoteira...

Hermione corou instantaneamente, deixou-se tremular um momento com o elogio, sorriu boba. _"Vamos lá Hermione! Não é como se você tivesse 15 anos de idade... Recomponha-se!"_

Voltou a fitar o prato timidamente antes mesmo de perceber o sorriso que ele lhe lançava ao subir rápido pelas escadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OBS: Esse texto nunca foi betado, desculpem-me pelos pleonasmos e pelos erros ortográficos.<strong>_

* * *

><p>NA¹: Espero que gostem desse capítulo, confesso que não ficou totalmente ao meu agrado, até porque depois de uma crise de rim eu consegui deslocar o talus (um osso alojado pela tíbia responsável pela articulação do tornozelo) e isso privou-me de inspiração por 2 dias!

Agora está melhorando! Então pretendo aproveitar esse último fim de semana de folga para adiantar pelo menos dois capítulos, já que minhas aulas voltam segunda (06/02/2012) e eu terei menos (muito menos) tempo livre.

N/A²: Agradeço os comentário e peço que continuem comentando e me dando idéias, por mais malucas que sejam, pra que eu possa implementar na fic e, obviamente, dar os devidos créditos! ^-^

N/A³: Eu dei muitas dicas sobre o que a história vai tratar, mas ninguém ainda chutou alguma coisa. Então, enchi esse capítulo de dicas ainda mais diretas, vamos ver se alguém tem uma suspeita!

* * *

><p><em><strong>RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS DO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>_

(, Harryoteca, Floreios e Borrões e Nyah!):

* * *

><p>Bethany Jane Potter: Que bom que esta apreciando a fic! Eu fico muito feliz mesmo Bethany! Adoro escrever, mas nunca consegui terminar uma long fic a ponto de publicá-la, desta vez é questão de honra chegar até o fim! Também acho que Harry e Hermione são o shipper perfeito. Eu não gostaria de namorar com a Gina não, acho muito sem sal e pouco participativa (rsrsrs). Enfim, obrigado por acompanhar a fic e por comentar! Beijos!<p>

Márcio Black: Espero que goste da fic e continue acompanhando assim que iniciar a leitura! Abraços!

JaqueS: Oba! Espero que continue gostando cada vez mais da fic! Tenho estudado muito pra poder construir os vilões! MuaHaHa! (Risada maléfica) Espero que possa agradar a todos! Beijos!

JôHxSabaku: Me senti tão cruel (e feliz por) quando lí seu comentário. Agora acabou a ansiedade, o novo capítulo chegou e quem sabe desta vez eu encerro sem deixar muito suspense! Rsrsr! Muito obrigado por comentar, seus comentários me deixam muito contente! XD Beijos JôH!

Debora P: Rsrsr! Só você mesmo! Ela com certeza não vai se lembrar de... Opa, aqui deveria ter um spoiller então eu não vou terminar a frase! HAuAHU! Sobre quem está com os nossos três raptados, eu já dei o nome, é uma dica muito boa! Adorei saber que está gostando da fic e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

Bela Evans Potter: Fico muito contente que esteja gostando! Eu dei bastante dica de onde eles estão de certa forma, mas ainda haverá muitas surpresas! Sobre o passado de Harry e Hermione, teremos um pouco mais disso nos próximos dois capítulos. Pode deixar que eu vou continuar viu! Obrigado mesmo por ter comentado! Amanhã eu quero ver se consigo devorar as suas shortfics *-*! Beijos!

MaPotter: Pára! *fica vermelho* Assim você me lisonjeia demais Mayara! Espero que goste desse capítulo ainda mais que do último, eu particularmente não achei que melhorou muito em relação ao último, mas enfim, eu preciso postar! XD Melhorei sim da crise renal, pra ajudar só quase quebrei o pé desta vez, andando normalmente na rua... ~.~ Ok! A gente supera! Claro que eu tenho que agradecer, você, e todo mundo que comenta também, são um grande apoio! Falando nisso, amanhã eu vou aproveitar pra devorar as suas fics tbm! Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 4º: Numquam oblivisci amor

**Informações antes do capítulo:**

_1º: As reviews estão respondidas no fim deste capítulo, abaixo das notas do autor;  
><em>_2º: Esse capítulo é inteiro dedicado ao shipper central, Harry e Hermione.  
><em>_3º: Achei a música Gardenia do Malice Mizer nada mais do que perfeito para esse capítulo,  
>desculpem-me aos que não se agradam com rock japonês,mas eu particularmente adoro.<br>4º: Como sempre a formatação aqui no , quanto ao espaçamento de linhas, está me complicando. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO QUARTO – <strong>_**NUMQUAM OBLIVISCI AMOR**_

* * *

><p><em>O sol começa a nascer ao longo da colina enevoada,<br>Afastando a escuridão noturna com sua luz  
><em>_Deitada ao meu lado seus cílios agitados abrem lentamente,  
><em>_Como o jardim em que vive é banhada pela luz suave  
><em>_Eu só vejo você e eu_

Gardenia – Malice Mizer

* * *

><p>- Está atrasada em 2 minutos Hermione, isso não é algo que possa se considerar comum!<p>

- Desculpe-me senhor Potter, eu realmente não imaginei que houvesse uma necessidade tão apurada de pontualidade – Mostrou a língua à ele antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

O sol estava estranhamente presente no céu naquela véspera de natal. O vasto gramado não estava repleto de neve como de costume e as árvores tinhas folhas farfalhantes pela brisa gostosa. Não havia alunos na escola, era dia de passeio a Hogsmead e os primeiro e segundanistas tinham deleitar-se com a família no natal. Hogwarts era somente dos professores por todo aquele dia.

Harry olhava com um sorriso bobo enquanto ela parecia pensativa, daria tudo para poder entrar naquela mente e descobrir todos os segredos que ela guardava. Tocou a face dela trazendo a sua visão para a dele.

- Você está bem? – Ela respondeu com um sorriso singelo. – Parecia estar absorta em pensamentos, sinto tê-la atrapalhado.

- Não foi nada Harry, só pensava que pela primeira vez essa escola é só minha. – Ele sorriu para ela levantando-se ligeiramente. – Hey! Onde você pensa que vai?

- Nós combinamos em fazer um passeio, não?

Ele puxou a camisa por sobre os ombros, retirando-a. Estendeu e flexionou os braços algumas vezes antes de se jogar na água, espirando água em tudo a sua volta, inclusive na própria Hermione.

- ARRE! Olha o que você fez! – A morena levantou irritada, batendo de leve sobre a calça jeans que usava para retirar a água, sua regata havia recebido uns poucos pingos, mas já lhe dava motivos para imaginar muitas coisas maléficas contra Harry.

- Vamos Hermione, você disse que iria passear comigo. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça ainda preocupada com a calça. – Então venha pra dentro!

- Você nunca me avisou que era um passeio de imersão no lago! – Harry gargalhou com a pose que ela ostentava, tinha as mãos segurando a cintura e a cabeça levemente apontada pra ele, como se estivesse lhe lançando o mais mortífero dos olhares.

- Eu prometo que você vai gostar, vem... – Com uma expressão de carência ele a fitou, rompante Hermione apontou o dedo para ele e disse entre dentes:

- Eu simplesmente poderia te matar agora Potter! – Virou de costas irritadíssima e caminhou em direção ao castelo, não tinha interesse algum em ficar vendo Harry Potter dando braçadas sobre as águas de um rio enegrecido e por sorte era um breu derivado da flora do próprio lago, e não de poluentes, caso contrário, nunca mais tocaria em Harry. _"Com certeza você não conseguiria deixar de tocar..." _pensou involuntária.

Harry suspirou antes de sair do lago, seguiu atrás dela com uma expressão de total derrota. Ela percebeu e parou no mesmo instante que ele alcançou o seu lado.

- Tudo bem Hermione, você venceu... – Um momento de silêncio foi o que separou uma Hermione com olhar vitorioso de outra sendo suspendida sobre os ombros de Harry, debatendo-se enquanto o moreno ria jocoso.

- Que tipo de vitória é essa em que você me... – Ela contestava com os olhos em chamas, percebeu que o lago se aproximava e suas palavras se perderam no exato instante em que suas costas encontraram a água fria. – Seu desgraçado!

Ele tinha as costas arcadas e apoiava as mãos no joelho, entre risos ele parava para respirar, Hermione realmente achou que ele estava enlouquecendo, afinal, de seus olhos escorriam finas lágrimas cristalinas.

- Mas do que diabos você está rindo Harry? – Ela arfou relaxando o corpo sobre o fundo lodoso do rio. Era raso, por tanto a altura não chegava aos seus joelhos e estar sentada ali com as mãos atrás das costas sustentando o corpo parecia um tanto quando ridículo.

- Eu não sei Hermione, só me deu vontade de rir...

- Idiota! – Ela respondeu indiferente. – É sério Harry, não teve graça!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Ele parou o riso, ao menos tentou, as vezes escapava algumas aspirações de risada por seus lábios mas Hermione o repreendia de forma assustadora quando elas faziam menção de aparecer.

- Não deveria ter feito isso, eu... – ela suspirou antes de prosseguir - ...não gosto de nadar. – Ele chegou perto dela, com os olhos mais tenros que poderia proporcionar.

- Desculpe, eu me esqueci disso. – Ela olhou de uma forma assustada, sentiu o rosto ruborizar levemente quando ele falou.

- Mas Harry, eu nunca lhe disse nada sobre isso. – Ele segurou a mão dela, enlaçando-a na sua inocentemente, os olhos de Hermione pareciam querer saltar pelas órbitas e a sua têmpora irradiava uma dor grotesca para o resto do crânio ao simples encontro daquelas mãos. Ele elevou as mãos e as observou com atenção, tateando com a ponta dos dedos da outra mão os dedos de Hermione, suavemente, como se buscasse algo sobre eles. – Harry...

- Me desculpe, eu... – Ele soltou a mão dela, deixando-a cair sobre a água, ambos detinham olhares assustados. – Eu não queria...

Ele levantou e caminhou um pouco para longe, executando um ligeiro mergulho, emergindo somente a cabeça logo em seguida, estava de costas para ela e parecia procurar algo inexistente no horizonte, naquela imensidão de água.

A cabeça doeu mais uma vez, era uma dor latente e irritante, transitória. Sentiu os lábios secando e os olhos fugindo da órbita, era como se estivesse saindo do próprio corpo, sensação mais estranha do que qualquer outra.

_- Seus olhos são lindos sabia... _

_- Não tanto quanto os seus, olhe bem pra eles. – Ela observou o reflexo na água, retorquindo a ele._

_- Não, são muito mais bonitos do que os meus._

_O braço dele deslizou suavemente sobre os seus ombros, puxou ela pra mais perto lhe permitindo encostar a cabeça sobre o seu ombro._

_- Até quando vamos ter que nos esconder de todos Harry. – Ela nadou até a sua frente, estendendo os dois braços e posicionando-os sobre os ombros dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço._

_- Eu não sei querida... – Suspirou. Seus olhos verdes mirando aquelas imensas íris castanhas – quase chocolate, diga-se de passagem - de Hermione._

_- Gostaria de gritar para todos que te amo, que não posso te perder nunca... – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e lhe lançou um sorriso tímido._

_- Eu não permitiria te oferecer perigo amor. – Ela tocou os lábios dele levemente, fornecendo-lhe um beijo suave como um selo._

_- O que mais me oferece perigo é aquele olhar sedutor que você me lança furtivamente todas as noites quando chegamos das rondas... – Ele riu alto – Sério Harry! Várias pessoas já viram._

_- A nossa sorte é que você é uma boa mentirosa!_

_Ela abriu a boca de indignação e fez um não com a cabeça._

_- Eu não minto quando digo que te amo, seu arrogante._

_- Mas acabou de mentir sobre a parte do arrogante! – Ele contrapôs._

_- Quem disse? – Ela questionou, talvez mais com os olhos do que com as próprias palavras._

_- Ah! Então eu sou arrogante é? – Aquele tom de falso recalque não a convencia mais, e ele sabia disso. – Eu vou ter que te deixar aqui sozinha no meio do lago e ir embora, o que você acha?_

_Ele saiu furtivamente da sua vista com um mergulho, ficou atrás dela, silencioso._

_- Harry! Harry! Por Merlin! HARRY! – Ele sentia o pavor na voz dela, era eminente. Avançou e a abraçou por trás, com calma. Sentiu que a respiração dela, antes arfante e desesperadora agora se tranquilizava. – Céus Harry! Sabe que eu não tenho apoio dos pés aqui!_

_- Amor, você até hoje não me contou porque todo esse medo de água. – Segurou-a pela cintura, batendo os pés submersos de modo que não afundassem._

_- É uma longa história de uma criança em uma escola trouxa e aulas de natação. – Suspirou – Em resumo eu caí na piscina enquanto brincava com uma amigas, eu devia ter uns 9 anos na época. Foi um momento horrível, eu não conseguia nadar e a profundidade... Céus! Era assombrosamente o dobro da minha altura. Eu fiquei pelo menos 5 minutos ali, às vezes no cansaço dos pés eu afundava Harry e achava que nunca mais iria conseguir voltar pra cima! Por Merlin um professor me ajudou a sair de lá. Nunca mais conseguiu entrar em águas profundas sozinha._

_Ele beijou sua nuca carinhosamente, apertando o enlace que mantinha em sua cintura, permitindo que as costas de Hermione tocassem sei peito nu. Ela deu um leve gemido com o beijo e com a aproximação._

_- Sinto muito amor, eu não sabia que isso te deixava assim. – Ela se virou, encontrando os olhos dele, eram suplicantes e ensejavam as mais sinceras desculpas._

_- Está tudo bem querido... – Ela novamente o enlaçou pelo pescoço, sorrindo, beijou-o. Desta vez com desejo, permitindo-se explorar toda a boca dele. O toque das mãos dele na cintura a faziam despejar todo o corpo sobre os ombros dele, suplicante por um pouco mais daquele toque. Uma das mãos dela percorreu-lhe o peito alvo, descendo até a lateral de seu abdômen. Ele segurou com carinho nos cabelos dela, guiando aquele beijo como se fosse o último, precisava dela de uma forma que ela não conseguia imaginar. Um longo tempo decorreu até que ela tocou de leve a região cardíaca dele, empurrando suavemente._

_- Eu não conseguia mais bater os pés Harry, estava sem ar! – Ele riu gostosamente quando ela disse isso arfando o peito com sofreguidão._

_- A propósito Hermione... – Ela virou a cabeça para um lado, como se esperasse que ele falasse ou perguntasse algo. - ...essa lingerie te deixa linda, realmente linda!_

_Tocou a alça dos sutiãs no ombro dela, passando o dedo por debaixo deles e deslizando-o até a proximidade com seu seio. Ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele, vermelha._

_- Pára Harry... _

_- Sabe que apesar disso... Eu gostaria mais que você estivesse sem ele. – Ela olhou para ele com um olhar de total indignação mesclada com um sorriso bobo e encantador._

_- Harry seu despudorado! – A abraçou enquanto ela batia falsamente com os punhos cerrados sobre o peito dele, ele a abraçou no intento de evitar aquela brincadeira, aproveitando-se do abraço para mordiscar aquela parte que ele sabia ser extremamente sensível do pescoço dela... – Melhor Harry... Continue... Só continue!_

- _Essa ausência de pudor te deixa tão... _

_- Sexy?_

_- Eu ia dizer sensual, mas sexy se encaixa muito bem! – Ele sorriu, procurando os lábios dela novamente, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos molhados dela e a puxando pra si com toda paixão que existia em seu peito._

- Hermione? HERMIONE?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e piscou várias vezes antes de vislumbrar a imagem de Harry a sua frente, mas era um Harry diferente, ele estava mais velho e tinha barba, e definitivamente não era o mesmo de alguns segundos atrás, que a beijava num frenesi delicioso. Assimilou o fato de que não havia sido nada além de mais um sonho, ou talvez uma alucinação provocada pela dor de cabeça.

- Eu acho que adormeci Harry, me perdoe.

- Não Hermione, você não pode ter adormecido neste minuto que eu levei para mergulhar um pouco a frente e voltar. – Ele pareceu preocupado e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma expressão nervosa que a fez tremular.

- Eu estou bem, deve ter sido essa dor de cabeça insistente.

- Então você acha que consegue? – Ele perguntou, ainda portando aquela face preocupada.

- Consigo o que? – Ela perguntou gesticulando com as mãos e levantando, tocando a roupa molhada com um olhar desaprovador.

- Eu lhe perguntei se você aceita mergulhar até um lugar comigo. – Ela olhou confusa, como se aquela frase nunca tivesse realmente sido dita.

- Se eu disser que não, você ainda sim irá me arrastar a força... De que adianta. – Ela disse em tom de completa reprovação e descontentamento.

- Exato, então, prefiro ter o seu consentimento senhorita. – Ela virou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

- Com licença, será preciso. – Ele fez a mão em forma de concha e posicionou-a sobre a boca de Hermione, esta observava o fato com extrema cautela, mas curiosidade. No mesmo instante sentiu uma espécie de bolha desprender-se de sua boca e preencher o filtro nasal e logo em seguida a extensão de seu rosto.

- Fysalida Stomis! Fantástico Harry, esse feitiço é muito complexo e você o conjurou sem o uso da varinha. – Ele sorriu do olhar escandalizado de Hermione.

- Querida, eu sou o professor de feitiços se lembra? – Ela sentiu a palavra "querida" ressoar num eco perpetuador dentro de sua cabeça. Concordou com a cabeça rápida, ao menos com a bolha de ar envolta na cabeça talvez fosse difícil perceber que ela havia corado.

Conjurou o feitiço em si mesmo e dirigiu-se até um local mais profundo, onde a água alcançava seguramente o umbigo de Hermione.

- Cuidado, mais alguns passos e você pode cair num grande cânion. – Ela recuou olhando assustada para a água, tentando visualizar alguma coisa. O estômago revirou só de pensar na profundidade.

- Você está dizendo que vai me arrastar com você por um cânion? – Uma das mãos dela abraçava o torso, logo abaixo dos seios e a outra fazia um sinal de não com a mão. – Sem chances!

"Você fica tão linda fazendo isso Hermione, não tem idéia do quanto", ele pensou entre um sorriso maroto.

- Eu vou mergulhar você só vai a passeio. – Ela indagou com os olhos, franzindo a testa logo em seguida. – Se posicione atrás de mim, enlace meu pescoço com os seus braços e aproxime sua cabeça dos meus ombros, para que as bolhas se unam e possamos conversar durante o passeio...

"Ok! É agora que você tem um ataque histérico e simplesmente sai correndo Hermione! Obviamente você iria parecer no mínimo uma pessoa mentalmente afetada. Eu enlaçando essa gostosura... Quer dizer: eu enlaçando Harry pelo pescoço e colocando minha cabeça nos seus ombros... Simples Hermione! Pense em alguma coisa que você não goste... Quadribol! Eu odeio jogos de quadribol, pessoas sendo "esgoleadas" é uma imagem triste para se imaginar"

- Hermione?

- Hã? Ah! Sim Harry, eu entendi.

Ela fez. Tocou nas costas dele mordendo o lábio, fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação, deslizou-a suavemente até os ombros dele, fez com ambas as mãos e logo estava enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Ela teve a impressão de ver os pêlos do antebraço dele se eriçarem levemente, ignorou o ocorrido. Aproximou a cabeça das costas dele, nuas, queria realmente estar sem a sua camisa, poderia desabotoá-la agora mesmo e jogá-la em qualquer lugar próximo, só para poder sentir com mais afinco a pele dele, ele percebeu que a sua altura não permitia que ela tocasse o queixo sobre o seu ombro e arqueou um pouco os joelhos. O perfume dele penetrou as cavidades nasais dela e pareceu estar impregnado em suas conchas etmoidais, ela suspirou e esperou que ele realmente não tivesse percebi o suspiro. Forçou a cabeça um pouco e logo sentiu as bolhas se fundindo em uma só, envolvendo as duas cabeças.

- Vi só, eu nem te mordi Hermione! – Ele disse em tom brincalhão.

- Pena... – Retrucou desanimada, percebeu que ainda estava distraída com o perfume concertou de imediato – Achei que teria motivos pra te azarar, por isso disse "pena", entende?

- Claro, obviamente foi por isso. – Riu-se do desconserto dela.

- Obviamente foi sim! – Retorquiu sádica.

- Segure-se, vamos descer. – Não esperou que ela reclamasse ou argumentasse algo sobre a profundidade, só mergulhou e senti a respiração dela, forte e quente, seu pescoço, novamente ele se arrepiou, mas agora ela com certeza não perceberia que isso ocorreu.

- Eu realmente não sei se devo abrir os olhos Harry... – Ela na verdade não tinha tanto medo de olhar nas profundezas do lago e dar de cara com a lula gigante ou um grindlow, por exemplo, mas de observar a pele dele, exalando desejo e atuando como uma perdição para sua mente.

- Vamos, você irá gostar da vista.

"_A com muita certeza eu gostaria dessa vista... Hermione! Contenha-se, lembre-se de Rony e dos momentos que passou com ele até hoje... Ok, não está sendo fácil fazer isso ultimamente, mas tente!" _ela ralhou em pensamento. Abriu os olhos depois de ser solicitada tão amavelmente por ele e tentou não ater os olhos para a pele de seu pescoço, era uma distração homérica.

- Olhe ali, a direita um cardume de Kois, são lindos não é. – Os olhos dela brilharam ao visualizar aqueles lindos peixes brancos com manchas de cor laranja intenso mergulhando em uma tênue linha ao redor deles, eles esbanjavam doçura e irradiavam beleza.

Passaram por inúmeros outros cardumes, de peixes disco e Karasugois, sendo os últimos extremamente negros e magníficos no modo como nadavam, fazendo círculos perfeitos sobre eles. Hermione notou uma sereia e uma náiade disputando algumas algas coloridas que se prendiam sobre as pedras que margeavam o cânion, a que tinha cauda de peixe obviamente ganhou, enquanto a náiade se contentou com uma alga menos agradável para enfeitar os longos cabelos brancos. Ao contrário dos tritões, as sereias tinham uma beleza realmente estupenda, porém emitiam um som que se diferenciava totalmente do que contam as lendas, era estridente e aterrorizante. Não é a toa que a náiade saiu rapidamente do lugar.

Harry lhe explicava algumas coisas com uma propriedade que ela desconhecia. Parecia ter amadurecido ainda mais do que ela havia imaginado. Ele era constante e não apresentava mais aquele ar de superioridade falso de antes.

- Nós chegamos... – Ele apontou para uma abertura em fenda entre a parede do cânion, de lá, uma luz cintilante ofuscava sua vista transitoriamente.

- Agora você vai me enfiar num buraco dentro das paredes de uma fenda tectônica?

- Não seja dramática! – Ele rodopiou dentro da água, obrigando Hermione a apertar ainda mais o seu pescoço, sentia-se sufocado, mas ao mesmo tempo o fato o fazia rir. – Ok, pode soltar um pouco, ou terá que subir sozinha pra margem. Ela sussurrou um "tudo bem" rouco, e mais uma vez os pêlos dele se eriçaram novamente.

Ele adentrou pela fenda que se alargava a cada passo até virar um quase corredor sem saída, havia uma luz azul celeste sendo emitida por cristais adjacentes a parede que deixaram Hermione maravilhada. Logo o moreno tocou os pés no chão e uma das mãos sobre a pedra que impedia o continuar da caminhada.

Uma luz forte ofuscou a vista de Hermione enquanto sentia-se seca, exato, parecia que não havia entrado na água ainda pouco, ou que tivesse mergulhado por aproximadamente 25 minutos enlaçada ao pescoço de Harry.

- Hermione, você já pode me soltar agora... E pode abrir os olhos também o ambiente já volatilizou a água das nossas roupas. – Ela percebeu que ainda tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e que seus olhos estavam forçosamente fechados, como se suas pálpebras tivessem sido suturadas.

- Eu não posso simplesmente concordar com o que eu vejo, é confuso e completamente atordoante.

- Isso é Hogwarts Hermione, aqui nada é o que parece ser, ou pelos menos o que deveria ser. – Ele sorriu logo após retirar e limpar os óculos do bolso da calça. Tocou de leve os ombros dela, girando seu corpo para que vislumbrasse toda aquela imagem de mais pura beleza que aquele lugar continha.

O local era com uma grande sala de estar em formato circular, havia quadros com imagens de imensas paisagens na parede, sofás violáceos e aveludados sobre longos tapetes de cor azul celeste. O teto era composto por uma abóbada belíssima esculpida por entre as rochas, haviam majestosos lustres construídos a partir dos mesmos cristais que margeavam o corredor até o local. O ar era puro e não parecia ser limitado, pois inúmeras flores de cores inimagináveis estavam ajeitadas em um pequeno jardim de inverno iluminado por uma luz conjurada a partir de uma pequena bola de energia que rodeava o jardim. Uma estante de livros se deslocava de um dos lados a porta até aproximadamente a metade do cômodo, do outro lado havia pequenas cômodas com muitos objetos sobre elas. Na extremidade exata de onde estava havia uma abertura de lareira e sobre ela uma imagem bem pintada e altamente elegante, era Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Bem vinda à sala de estudos de Ravenclaw. – Ele lhe disse sorrindo. Hermione ainda estava atônita e não poderia ser diferente, era a sala de uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts, submersa a aproximadamente um quilômetro da superfície do lago. – Ela vinha até aqui quando não lhe permitiam ficar em paz.

- Como você encontrou esse lugar Harry. – Deu de ombros, como se não houvesse uma resposta certa.

- Eu só vi a luz e me senti instigado. Acabei encontrando. – Hermione dirigiu-se em frente a estante, ali havia livros de raridade incomum, ela sentiu os olhos brilharem e as mãos se dirigirem involuntárias até os livros.

- Não! Por favor, não toque em nada, só sente e acenda a fogueira... Rowena não gosta que toquem em nada. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para o quadro, onde a mulher morena dotada de imensa beleza lhe fulminava com o olhar. – Ela pode gritar se quiser, mas fala pouco, na maioria das vezes. Ela demora para desenvolver intimidade com as pessoas.

Circundando a abóbada Hermione conseguiu ler uma escrita em latim "_Spiritus est fines hominis maxima thesaurum"_. Era a máxima, o lema de Rowena que dizia "_O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem_", quão suntuoso e espetacular era aquele lugar, os olhos nem a mente de Hermione poderiam descrever.

- Muito bem Hermione. – Disse Harry já sentado em um dos sofás que circundavam a sala. – Você queria conversar, queria que eu lhe desse algumas explicações. Não acredito que possa haver lugar melhor do que esse.

Ela sentou-se cuidadosamente a frente dele, sempre observando o quadro que agora estava imóvel na parede, suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que nenhum som havia sido emitido de lá. O observou buscando as palavras corretas para lhe questionar.

- Por que você sumiu? – _"Ótimas palavras Hermione, escolha sublime a sua!"_

- Eu precisei. No momento é isso que posso lhe dizer. Amanhã eu lhe entregarei uma coisa que irá explicar tudo isso para você. – Ela respirou profundamente e pareceu receber a pior resposta que poderia imaginar. E realmente havia sido.

- Muito esclarecedor. Gostaria de saber até quando haverá esse maldito amanhã Harry! – O fitou irritada.

- Não haverá mais amanhãs Hermione. Será amanhã porque deve ser amanhã e pronto. – A explicação era contida num ar de desabafo e sofrimento que ele não deveria deixar transparecer.

- Eu não sei o porquê de tanto mistério Harry! – Parecia vencida, mas não estava contente com aquilo.

- Você assim o quis. – Retorquiu.

- Pelo contrário Harry, eu estou lhe pedindo respostas, não mais dúvidas para ter que solucionar.

- Se é assim que pensa. Agora, antes que volte a me indagar sobre algo que não devo responder. O que viu na minha penseira? – Hermione corou quando percebeu que ele estava com uma expressão totalmente renovada e preenchida por extrema sensatez e sobriedade.

- O que você colocou no copo de Rony há quatorze anos, logo após a última partida de quadribol de vocês? – Indagou ainda com mais sobriedade que ele.

- Você ainda não aprendeu que nunca se deve responder uma pergunta com outra. O nome disso é "maiêutica" e consiste da segunda parte do Dialeto Socrático.

- Não me cite filosofia Harry! Eu com certeza sou dotada de maior aptidão nisto do que você, só me responda, pois acho que entendeu exatamente que memória eu vi! – Aspereza e arrogância eram com certeza os tons que ela usava ao concluir a sua frase. Sentiu-se extremamente vitoriosa quando ele ergueu um pouco os óculos sobre o nariz e a olhou neutro.

- Era uma poção qualquer. – Sua voz tremulou ao responder, dando motivos de sobra para que ela duvidasse.

- Uma poção qualquer não me deixa muita coisa clara Potter. Explique-se! – Retrucou com escárnio.

- _Ut sit memória hominum et folia ligni ad ventum sensitiva! _– As palavras que ele proferiu em latim eram desconexas demais para que ela pudesse entender. Dignou-se a olhar para o chão quando ela o fitou nervosa.

- Repita no bom e velho inglês Harry. Ler latim é fácil para mim, ouvir é algo que requer mais treino.

- Eu tive que aprender latim quando me aperfeiçoei em feitiços, logo quando comecei a dar aulas aqui em... – Ela o interrompeu com uma única palavra proferida movendo sutilmente os lábios.

- Repita!

- A memória do homem é tão abalável quanto o as folhas de uma árvore na ventania. – Disse derrotado.

- Agora explique! – O tom dela não mudava, era realmente intimidador.

- Você está buscando muitas explicações Hermione, eu lhe dou as respostas que me cabe lhe dar. Além disso, quer goste ou quer não, é isso que posso lhe dizer e só isso lhe direi.

A mulher respirou fundo e o olhou com profundo desafeto, um olhar gélido e repleto de apatia.

- Eu quero ir embora agora Harry.

- Use a lareira, tem pó-de-flú sobre ela.

- Nós poderíamos ter vindo aqui sem mergulhar? – Aquela frase o atingiu com uma indignação grandiosa.

- Você apreciou o passeio, apresar de eu não estar lhe cobrando consideração sobre isso. – Respondeu cético. – Hermione, você realmente acha que Rowena Ravenclaw vinha até aqui nadando? Seria uma lástima.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentiu-se extremamente ofendida pelo fato de não ter pensado nisso, Hogwarts não permitia o uso de teletransportes mágicos dentro de seus territórios, exceto em casos excepcionais e manipulados com magia dos fundadores ou atuais dirigentes da instituição, por isso havia tantas passagens secretas no castelo, elas eram instituídas com a magia dos criadores. Obviamente ela não vinha mergulhando até ali, o fato seria icônico. Mas isso não explicava uma porta camuflada em uma exorbitante pedra musgosa.

- A propósito, antes de se questionar culposa, a saída submarina tinha função de emergência, caso a lareira fosse bloqueada ou Hogwarts atacada, lembrando obviamente que essa lareira é chave-mestre para qualquer lareira do castelo, somente do castelo. Então não tente fugir. – Ela o olhou friamente, sabia que ele não havia lido sua mente, era um questionamento extremamente previsível, isso a irritava demais.

- Eu imaginei isso. E não tenho intenção nenhuma de fugir, ao contrário de você com suas respostas inacabadas. – "_Não, não imaginei, seu crápula arrogante!_". Ela se dirigiu à lareira, o misto do rancor com a sua própria ignorância sobre tantas coisas – algo que ela se punia por existir – a fez sentir-se extremamente mal por estar fitando neste momento um dos rostos mais sábios de toda Hogwarts. Rowena fazia um sinal de reprovação com a cabeça que deixava a outra completamente encabulada.

- Antes que vá, Hermione. – Harry levantou do sofá e posicionou-se de fronte as costas dela, tocando firmemente seu ombro para virá-la. – Eu não sou mais aquele menino de quatorze anos atrás. Você está falando com um homem que com certeza não quer jogar palavras ao vento para que você saia em caçada. Mas realmente não quer responder coisas que possam te ferir antes do tempo.

- Harry eu não quero mais suas respostas... Não quero discutir com você... Me deixe em paz!

- Hermione, há quatorze anos você me fez uma promessa... – com um movimento ágil das mãos e alguns murmúrios inaudíveis ele fez aparecer uma caixa pequena de madeira ebanizada e lustosa. Entregou a ela e apertou suas mãos junto às dela na caixa.

Ele levou uma das mãos à cintura dela e a puxou para frente, prendendo-a em um beijo que para ele era mais do que necessário. Hermione sentia sinapses causando inúmeros choques em seu corpo, era como se eletricidade estivesse irradiando desde seus pés até a cabeça. Surpreendeu-se quando uma de suas mãos – a que segurava firmemente a caixa percorreu o pescoço dele e a outra tocou de leve a região onde batia acelerado seu coração enquanto as mãos dele enlaçavam-na pela cintura, o contato com a pele dele a fazia arquear de prazer. Ela abriu os lábios com suavidade, permitindo que ele explorasse sua boca, como há tempos ela sonhava, era complexo explicar como aquele beijo continha tanta perfeição, o encaixe entre os seus lábios era perfeito e qualquer indagação sobre a atitude ser certa ou errada fazia-se dispensável. Era Hermione para Harry, bem como Harry era para Hermione. Ele se afastou com sofreguidão do toque dela, que tocava os lábios com incredulidade e piscava repetidas vezes.

- Você me fez prometer também... – Ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e disse lento e tranquilamente - _Numquam oblivisci amor..._

Ela fechou os olhos assimilando as palavras antes mesmo de ouvir o farfalhar das chamas e vislumbrar o desaparecimento de Harry entre elas. O latim há muito havia deixado de ser alvo de seus estudos, ela sentiu lágrimas tolas escorrem pelo seu rosto quando se virou novamente de frente para a grande lareira. Rowena parecia pensar em algo e Hermione a observou secando com suavidade as lágrimas, a senhora do quadro respondeu com uma voz alta e presunçosa após um longo suspiro.

- Nunca esqueça o nosso amor... Ele lhe disse: Nunca esqueça o nosso amor...

Hermione deixou-se desabar pelos joelhos, o corpo era preenchido por intenso frio. Era algo que ela não se lembrava de ter feito, mas que ainda sim fazia todo o sentido.

- Por isso ele sempre esteve na minha mente, eu acredito que cumpri a minha promessa. – Abriu com cuidado a caixa de madeira negra, um objeto e uma escrita em finas letras prateadas. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez e o coração romper-se em inúmeros pedaços.

"_Com essa aliança eu prometo lhe fazer feliz e nunca deixar de te amar Hermione,  
>nem que para isso tenha que sucumbir diante de minhas próprias tristezas"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>OBSERVAÇÃO: COMO SEMPRE, ESTE CAPÍTULO NÃO FOI BETADO AINDA!<em>**

* * *

><p>NA¹: Aí está pessoal... Um capítulo especial aos amantes de H² como eu! Particularmente eu gostei desse capítulo. Escrevi-o em um momento de intensa desordem emocional, mas isso não vem ao caso.

N/A²: Foi o capítulo que escrevi mais rápido e por isso, não li ele novamente, acredito não ter nenhum erro na conectividade da história, se houver, por favor, reportem a mim para que possa corrigir, ok!

N/A³: Aos que querem crucificar Hermione por nem bem ter terminado um relacionamento, se acalmem, existe uma explicação para tudo. (E até parece que vocês nunca fizeram isso né? *risos*)

* * *

><p><em><strong>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO PASSADO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Márcio Black: Que bom que leu e gostou! Fico muito feliz mesmo e agradeço pelos elogios. Acredite que apesar de algumas revelações estarem eminentes, tem muita coisa obscura que eu andei arquitetando! Agora as coisas estão indo rápido demais, de certa forma, e mesmo assim não sei se menos de 20 capítulos completam a história! O próximo capítulo será muito esclarecedor quanto ao sumiço do Harry, mas vai deixar mais dúvidas ainda! Eu tento ser o mais cruel o possível nesse aspecto! XD<br>Obrigado por comentar e pode esperar atualizações constantes sim. Se conseguir já estará postado outro capítulo ainda hoje.  
>Abraços!<br>(P.S.: O pau vai quebrar com certeza! MuaHaHa! *isso era pra ser uma risada maligna*)

JôHxSabaku: AHHH! Eu nem preciso escrever muito, por aqui né? Nem todas as palavras podem expressar o agradecimento! Obrigado de qualquer forma Isa! ^-^ Te conheço a pouquíssimo tempo e já te adoro!

MaPotter: Não precisei de mais nada, foi só ler que vc achou que foi o melhor capítulo que eu já abri um sorriso amplo! Obrigado demais! Como eu disse para o Márcio ali acima, os capítulos tendem a ter cada vez mais segredos diante das revelações de outros... Será assim até o final, quando um mistério ainda maior pode abrir vazão para uma continuação.  
>Então somos dois que quase se matam o tempo todo. Bem, eu não posso questionar isso de qualquer forma, eu sou o cara mais azarado da face da terra e me machuco até jogando xadrez! XD Bom está bem pra poder me encher! Ah! Já ia me esquecendo: Volte sempre Mayara! ^-^<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5º: O Paradoxo dos Paralelos

**Informações antes do capítulo:**

_1º: As reviews estão respondidas no fim deste capítulo, abaixo das notas do autor;_

_2º: Dedico esse capítulo a uma amiga muito especial: JôHxSabaku, a minha querida Isa;_

_3º: Essa música é definitivamente perfeita pra esse capítulo! Life's Vortex do After Forever;_

_4º: A formatação aqui no está complicada, então, desculpem-me pelos pequenos espaçamentos._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO QUINTO – O PARADOXO DOS PARALELOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Minha mente está sob um ataque<br>__Apesar de ninguém ver  
><em>_Meu passado está martelando  
><em>_No verso de minhas memórias  
><em>_Está sempre lá para envenenar a minha mente  
><em>_Com tudo o que eu faço  
><em>_Sentimentos que eu conheço tão bem parecem voltar  
><em>_Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido_

Life's vortex – After Forever

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, 25 de dezembro de 2010. Hermione Granger dentro do seu quarto abraçando os joelhos sobre a cama. Era natal...<p>

Como se ela se preocupasse com isso. No momento só queria ficar ali, deixando que o dia passasse rapidamente, não queria falar com ninguém ou ter que ouvir alguém pelos próximos dias. Ainda tentava assimilar o ocorrido do dia passado.

Um beijo, uma aliança, uma jura de amor.

Não havia falado com Harry desde que ele transportou-se pela lareira deixando-a caída sobre os joelhos sob os olhos esguios de Rowena Ravenclaw. Ele havia comentado sobre uma promessa que ela tinha plena certeza de nunca ter feito: "Não esqueça nosso amor".

Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrima mais uma vez, elas escorriam em sua face, reluzindo à luz que transpassava pela janela. Era incrível como o dia de natal trazia consigo a neve que tanto desejava. Poder ver a extensão de magníficos campos brancos, gigantes abóboras recobertas de neve e pássaros nunca vistos antes em busca de abrigo durante a migração. Diante de toda beleza o seu rosto ainda tinha uma expressão cansada e triste.

Estava definhando, não sentia fome ou sede. Queria realmente dar um fim em toda aquela confusão dentro de sua cabeça. As memórias continham brancos imensos e as palavras se perdiam entre os seus pensamentos.

O toque de Harry em seus lábios, aquelas mãos firmes sustentando-a pela cintura e lhe acariciando a pele com amor faziam com que seu corpo inteiro revirasse em agonia. Ela fechou os olhos e deitou-se na cama, buscando alguma coisa pra apertar entre as mãos. Era dolorido lembrar-se de Harry, que queria poder continuar ao lado dele, segurar a são mão. Desejar que ele estivesse abraçando-a e sussurrando em seu ouvido que ficaria tudo bem.

Fechou os olhos, continuou deixando que as lágrimas irrompessem em seus olhos. O que estava acontecendo, porque estava acontecendo com ela.

Ouviu bicadas ocas na janela, uma coruja cinzenta e relativamente grande suspendia um embrulho bem feito com um papel avermelhado na ponta do bico. Secou as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos e dirigiu-se até a janela, levantando com cuidado, já que suas pernas tinham indícios de dormência.

- Olá mocinha... – Ela abriu a janela com cuidado e retirou o excesso de neve da soleira. Estendendo então o braço permitindo que o animal se achegasse. Retirou com cuidado o embrulho do bico e lhe ofereceu um pedaço de biscoito que estava sobre a cômoda, ele já havia servido de alimento para mais duas corujas que havia recebido com cartões natalinos. - ...você deve estar faminta não é?

A coruja assentiu esfregando a cabeça ternamente no braço de Hermione.

- Eu queria ser como você às vezes, poder voar e estar livre de todo e qualquer problema. – Acariciou a cabeça da coruja antes de estender o braço janela afora e permitindo que a ave alçasse vôo graciosamente.

Ateve-se ao embrulho. Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho prendia-se a um cordão dourado, puxou-o com cuidado e abriu delicadamente.

_Hermione,_

_Antes de qualquer coisa, desejo-lhe um feliz natal._

_Sinto que não tenha lhe respondido antes, apesar de ter me congratulado por este feito._

_Há coisas que não me cabem explicar, agora você poderá entender o motivo de muitas coisas._

_Perdoe-me por tê-la beijado, mas não me culpe por isso, seus lábios sempre são irresistíveis para mim. Preciso que me procure depois._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

Suspirou após a leitura, não pode conter o riso tímido quando leu "_com amor"_, aquelas simples palavras mudaram todo o sentido obscuro que o bilhete trazia. Deixou isso de lado e permitiu-se desembrulhar o pacote. Um pequeno frasco preenchido por conteúdo prata brilhoso foi revelado e nele uma etiqueta onde havia escrito com a letra da própria Hermione o seu nome e a data de exatos 14 anos atrás. Confusa ela agitou lentamente o conteúdo sobre a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de quando exatamente havia guardado aquela memória. Não havia uma resposta clara para nada neste momento, estava tudo muito confuso em sua mente.

Deixou o frasco sobre a mesa e buscou sua penseira dentro do armário, apesar de procurar não a encontrava, revirou alguns objetos bem organizados. Tateou apressada, havia encontrado, retirou de lá o objeto azul claro, um pouco menor do que a de Harry, com pequenas borboletas desenhadas delicadamente sobre a ametista polida. Não se lembrou de quando usou aquela penseira. Retirou alguns frascos com memórias que jaziam dentro dela e a preencheu com um pouco de água purificada. Abriu o frasco com cuidado e despejou o conteúdo dentro do vasilhame. A memória serpenteou, rebatendo-se pelas paredes e, por fim, aquietando-se em leves giros ao redor das bordas.

Hermione respirou fundo, agitou o conteúdo com a ponta da varinha e permitiu-se ser engolida rapidamente pela memória.

_Era um lugar escuro, havia pouca luz a princípio. O espaço era e repleto de janelas, todas fechadas, não conhecia aquele cômodo, ou talvez, conhecesse: A sala precisa. No centro da sala uma cadeira albergava uma menina magra e com os cabelos castanhos encaracolados cuja altura alcançava seguramente o meio de suas costas, os olhos castanhos dela olhavam para um ponto fixo, oras fitavam os pés._

_- Se você está vendo essa memória Hermione, quero dizer que não resolveu nada e nós só perdemos tempo fazendo tudo isso. – ouviu-se um leve suspirar – Eu preciso que preste muita atenção nas minhas palavras Hermione... Droga! É difícil falar isso para mim mesma._

_A professora apurou os olhos e então piscou os mesmos repetidas vezes. Poderia jurar que seus olhos a enganavam, mas não, realmente estava em frente da própria imagem, uma memória que havia guardado há exatos 14 anos._

_- Quero esclarecer que você teve escolha Hermione, mas optou pelo que achou melhor, independente do que pensariam. – A jovem olhou para cima e permitiu que seus olhos esboçassem uma grande tristeza. – Dumbledore me procurou há alguns dias atrás, pela primeira vez eu senti nervosismo no olhar dele. Há um grande mal nascendo na fonte da magia, ou melhor, há um grande mal despertando._

_Hermione, a mais velha, ouvia com atenção, deixando os olhos apreciarem a imagem da triste garota em sua frente._

_- De alguma forma estou associada nesse problema, as explicações foram muita vagas sobre o real motivo. Mas uma coisa é certa Hermione. O que virá a assolar o nosso mundo quando você se ouvir, nesta memória, não é algo da qual teria vontade de enfrentar de mãos vazias._

_Os olhos dela reviravam a cada nova palavra, ela limpou uma lágrima com o dorso das mãos e sorriu carinhosamente._

_- Provavelmente você não saiba que mais tarde eu, ou você, seja como for, estarei entregando essa memória a Dumbledore e tomando a Mendax Animi. Deve estar se perguntando sobre o que é isso. Essa poção é feita com alta especificidade, sua função é simples: apagar, manipular e preparar a sua mente. Não sei como se prepara, Dumbledore me explicou basicamente o que ela faria comigo. De alguma forma, não sei por que, pra ser sincera Hermione eu não sei de mais nada..._

_As duas respiraram profundamente, ao mesmo tempo._

_-Bem, eu preciso explicar algumas coisas antes de prosseguir sobre o que acontecerá depois da poção. Hoje pela manhã Harry me pediu em noivado... – Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos. A outra arregalou os olhos em confusão. – Havia uma aliança linda, do jeito como eu gosto simples e extremamente delicada..._

_- É realmente muito bonita... Do jeito que eu gosto. – A mulher concordou sorrindo, um sorriso recheado de tristeza, condizente ao sorriso da jovem._

_- Eu tive que negar, ele entendeu! Óbvio que ele entendeu. Harry sempre me entende, ele sempre está lá por mim. E além do mais, ele também sabia do que nos esperava, acho que ele fez esse pedido para tentar me impedir de fazer o que Dumbledore propôs, mas ele se arriscou tantas vezes por mim, por nós. Seria justo eu não correspondesse da mesma maneira? – enlaçou as próprias mãos. – Eu o prometi e fiz com que ele prometesse - em latim a língua das profecias - que nunca esqueceria nosso amor, eu espero que você pelo menos sinta um pouco do que eu sinto agora... Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças. Antes de me pedir em noivado nós observávamos da janela aquelas pessoas patinando e desenhando sobre o lago congelado. Ele sussurrou um "bom dia" em meu ouvido que me fez arrepiar por inteiro... – Ela estava extasiada. – Nós passamos nossa primeira noite juntos, eu não sei se eu conseguirei esquecer esse momento mesmo que a poção faça o que tem que fazer. Ele foi carinhoso, me fez senti amada e completa... E agora eu só espero o vazio que irá me preencher..._

_- Os meus sonhos não me deixavam esquecer._

_- Pois bem, eu acredito que se você está vendo essa memória deve estar se questionando muito sobre as coisas que eu estou falando. Então vamos ao que interessa. Hoje à noite você se esquecerá do amor que sente por Harry Potter, sua relação com ele é, de acordo com Dumbledore, um fator de risco. De alguma forma eu precisei como consequência ficar junto com Rony Weasley. Ele não sabe sobre isso, não faz idéia nenhuma do que está ocorrendo. Será moldada uma história sobre nós dentro de nossas mentes, estaremos condenados a ficar juntos. Essas explicações são vagas, eu sei disto... Não sei o porquê de ser Rony, mas sei que precisa ser ele._

_Hermione estava com a mão sobre a boca, o olho numa expressão horrorizada, sentiu-se enganada. Sua memória havia sido roubada, destruída e manipulada, o quão pior é saber que ela foi a responsável por isso._

_- Se você ainda estiver dentro dessa memória quero terminar de explicar sobre a poção. Preciso ser rápida, Harry está me esperando ali fora. Ele está com medo, acho que mais do que eu. Essa poção irá apagar todo e qualquer sentimento atípico que sentir pelo Harry, irá conduzir e direcionar sua afeição para aquele que receber a outra dose da poção. O efeito será recíproco... – Ela arfou – Há mais um detalhe. Essa poção possui uma estrutura tênue e é sustentada por um tipo de substância diferente de qualquer outra que eu tenha conhecimento, Dumbledore falou que se a substância matriz dela sofrer alterações bruscas o seu efeito seria degradante e logo todas as memórias latentes seriam trazidas de volta, haverá consequências para quem alterou o tempo e espaço. Ele chamou de Paradoxo dos paralelos, quando duas pessoas têm uma idéia construída e mesmo assim a sua mente mostra que ela está errada, é confuso e complexo. Provavelmente os laços que você tinha com Ronald se rompam agora, eu lhe instiguei o paradoxo. Isso quer dizer que você deve realmente se preparar, pois o que vem a seguir é com certeza muito pior do que qualquer outra batalha..._

_Por uns segundos, ambas as "Hermiones" pareciam olhar diretamente nos olhos uma das outras, uma com medo do que teria que fazer a seguir, outra com medo de enfrentar a realidade que há muito havia sido roubada._

_Bem, Hermione, você sou eu de alguma forma... Então, não se culpe, entenda que fez isso por amor a ele. Agora tudo irá voltar a ser como era, gradualmente... Eu preciso ir agora. Harry me espera. – A imagem de uma Hermione mais jovem se levantando e dirigindo-se para a porta era a única coisa que ainda lhe restava na memória, a outra Hermione fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, preparando-se para voltar._

_- Ah! Mais uma coisa... Se Harry estiver aí diga que eu o amo, ou melhor, diga que o ama... Peça desculpa a ele, pois assim que sair daqui eu irei lhe pedir que se afaste até que esse meu retorno seja necessário. Acredito que você irá concordar com minha decisão. Ele não sofrerá tanto se estiver longe de mim, ou seja, de você._

A memória se dissolveu, novamente aquela sensação do estômago sendo comprimido, do ar voltando rápido e descontrolado pelos pulmões. Um solavanco forte e Hermione estavam novamente em seu quarto, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a mesa, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa.

- Eu preciso, eu preciso ver Harry...

* * *

><p>Era frio, para ele parecia ter chego à noite. Draco Malfoy suspirou, sentia fome, seu estômago contorcia-se. Os olhos estavam fundos e suas mãos pareciam ainda mais magras do que um dia já haviam sido.<p>

Os dois irmãos Weasley dormiam na outra extremidade da sala. Os olhos de Gina às vezes se abriam e o fitavam docemente. Ele não compreendia exatamente o porquê, mas respondia com um olhar igualmente doce e com um meio sorriso quase imperceptível. Ronald estava muito abatido, tinha apresentado muitos lapsos de memória, chegou a cogitar-se que poderia ser devido à pancada da sua queda na cela. Mas ainda sim era estranho, os lapsos eram inconstantes e direcionados a alguns fatos pessoais.

O que mais lhe causava desconforto era não saber onde estava e nem o motivo. Às vezes algumas pessoas semelhantes as que haviam o raptado – bem como Ronald e Ginevra - passavam pelo corredor, elas pareciam ser simples sombras, quando seus pés tocavam o chão uma espécie de fumaça negra saia de suas peles. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco o fato de possuírem um odor peculiar de enxofre. Em todo o tempo que passou ao lado de inúmeros comensais não havia se sentido tão receoso quanto estava agora. A situação era preocupante, pelo simples fato de que ninguém procurava por eles, obviamente ele não tinha alguém para procurar por ele, mas os Weasley sim. Estranhou demais o fato de Potter ou Granger não darem o ar da graça como grandes salvadores do dia.

Chegou realmente a pensar que não havia saída, talvez aquilo fosse uma sentença de morte, então ele deitou sua cabeça novamente sobre o piso gélido. Fechou os olhos pouco depois de receber e retribuir mais um dos olhares de Ginevra.

Houve um estrondo forte de porta batendo, dois dos servos moldados com sombra adentraram pela membrana cristalina como vidro que os impedia de sair. Eles olharam para os seus prisioneiros. O loiro jurou ter visto órbitas vazias em ambos os seres. Um deles empurrou Gina do colo de Rony, ela usou os braços e mãos para arrastar-se para trás, elevaram Rony que parecia estar imobilizado por alguma forma desconhecida de magia pelos braços e dirigiam-se para fora novamente.

Em um pulo desesperado a ruiva jogou-se sobre um deles, usando as pernas ela manteve-se firme sobre ele enquanto tentava desvencilhar Rony. Draco levantou-se rápido e agiu sobre o outro. Eles não esboçavam reação e isso fazia com que Gina desesperasse-se ainda mais.

- Soltem ele! – Ela gritava enquanto tentava insistentemente retirar as mãos dele dos braços de Rony.

Ele tentou inutilmente dar uma chave de braço em um deles enquanto ela com sofreguidão segurou o capuz negro e o puxou para trás. O que ocorreu a seguir fez com que ambos, Draco e Gina fossem lançados para trás estatelando as costas na parede limosa.

Um ar gélido preenchido por uma espécie de fuligem saída da cabeça semi-escalpelada daquele ser. Ele soltou o braço de Ronald e os fitou intrigado. Seu rosto era desprovido de carne em sua maior parte, as órbitas pareciam estar vazias, porém duas esferas de fogo azulado chamuscavam-lhe constantemente um resquício de cabelo que insistia em permanecer preso a um pedaço de pele necrótica que recobria a fronte. O nariz consistia em uma fossa nasal única, não recoberta por pele como o restante de sua face. Os lábios superiores eram rudimentares e escondiam dentes amarelados completamente tortos, não havia lábios inferiores, somente um a mandíbula cheia de musculatura dissecada. Ele se aproximou e os seus dedos negros e esfumaçantes quase tocaram a pele de Gina, sua cabeça fazia um movimento serpenteante, movia-se rápido para ambos os lados como se buscasse algo que não podia ver. Abriu as arcadas e sussurrou palavras estranhas, um dialeto desconhecido.

Malfoy abraçou a ruiva que buscava seu braço em completo desespero, manteve a cabeça dela em seu peito e encolheu-se junto dela. Poderia ser talvez a última vez que tivesse algum contato com outra pessoa. Aquele ser, que ele não poderia descrever tamanho horror de seu aspecto, não se parecia em nada com um Dementador, como já havia suspeitado antes. Era algo ainda mais inferior a eles, de uma magia tão poderosa quanto qualquer outra. Sentiu o rosto se contorcer quando o homem – se é que poderia chamar assim - lhe encostou alguns dedos, sentia vontade de empurrar Ginevra de seu colo, a corromper e fazer com que implorasse por pudor, queria machucá-la explorar seu sexo e deleitar-se de prazer, o sentimento era frio e cruel.

O ser desconhecido deslocou-se para trás, rangeu as arcadas dentárias e voltou-se para o outro, imóvel que aguardava ainda sustentando Rony por um dos braços. Eles se foram com o ruivo em seus braços, atravessando a lâmina de vidro como se a mesma fosse inexistente.

Draco sentia-se cansado, o esvair dos sentimentos grotescos que brotavam em sua mente foi imediato ao romper o contado com "aquilo". Mais uma vez ele se via envolto de medo e muita vontade de sair daquele lugar sem pestanejar.

Apertou o abraço em Gina. Ela chorava copiosamente, as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e molhavam a camisa dele, ela tremia, era possível perceber que todos os músculos do corpo dela tremiam em resposta aquele abraço.

- Eles vão matá-lo? – Perguntou sem mover o rosto, com a voz arrastada e temerosa.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – Segurou a cabeça dela, beijando-lhe o topo com carinho. Naquele momento, não era só ela que se fazia complacente ao abraço. – Espero que ele fique bem Gina...

Ele mordeu os lábios e estudou altivo a última palavra, ele realmente chamado aquela moça indefesa e tão carente de sua proteção de Gina. O que o surpreendeu foi perceber que aquilo nada alterava na sua condição de Malfoy. _"Talvez eu deva engolir a minha arrogância dessa vez..."_

- O que são eles? – Afastou ligeiramente a cabeça do peito dele, indagando com temor.

- Torno a lhe dizer as mesmas palavras menina Weasley... Eu não sei... – Ele continuou abraçando-a, não queria soltá-la daquele abraço, precisava manter Gina segura.

- Pode me chamar de Gina, eu não me importo... – Ele apertou o abraço novamente e recostou-se na parede, suspirando.

- Tudo bem... Gina.

* * *

><p>"<em>Obvio que ela não virá. Acho que ainda deve estar assimilando muitas coisas que ouviu. Eu preciso respeitá-la."<em>

Era complicado pensar em Hermione quando ela estava prestes a descobrir que todo tempo desde que saiu, até o momento que entrou nesta escola, não passou de uma mentira vil.

Ele jogou a camisa que havia acabado de tirar e logo em seguida retirou a calça, precisava muito de um banho. Buscou uma camisa simples e uma calça confortável de moletom, era um natal razoavelmente agradável no que dizia respeito ao clima. Há algumas horas havia realizado um dos seus hábitos esquecidos, roubado os lábios da mulher que mais amava, talvez a única que poderia amar. Ela não era só Hermione, era sua melhor amiga, sua guia, sua companheira e sua amante, em sumo, ela era tudo.

Também há poucas horas pediu que Ipse, a coruja meiga e carinhosa que havia ganho de presente de Minerva logo quando começou a trabalhar em Hogwarts, entregasse à Hermione a memória que Dumbledore e Minerva guardavam com tanto cuidado, esperando nunca ter que devolver a sua antiga dona. Obviamente, a vontade de Harry era o oposto completo. Só precisava que ela entendesse o motivo da sua distância, que reconhecesse que precisava amá-la em silêncio.

A água do chuveiro estava quente e reconfortante. Um dos fatores que fez com que ele escolhesse aquele banheiro era justamente a ausência de uma banheira, de alguma forma as lembranças de certo espírito apaixonado eram muito constrangedoras.

- Harry! Eu... – Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e adentrou em passo firme, o cômodo estava visivelmente vazio. Novamente havia peças de roupa pelo chão. _"Qual o problema com ele afinal? É tão difícil manter as coisas em ordem?"_

O barulho do chuveiro era audível e a vapor insistia em passar por entre o vão da porta, que por sinal estava entreaberta.

Mordeu os lábios numa indagação falha sobre esperar ou ir até lá, afinal não tinha tempo para perder, precisava de mais explicações, obviamente Harry poderia lhe dar. Além do que ele lhe solicitou que viesse o procurar. Seus pés não aguardaram nenhuma decisão e a locomoveram instintivamente para o banheiro.

Ela abriu a porta silenciosamente, a silhueta de Harry era visível, estava lavando os cabelos enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa que ela não pode entender. Seus olhos desceram instintivamente pelas costas do moreno, a água escorrendo enquanto a musculatura forte do trapézio trabalhava em conjunto com os deltóides no movimento rítmico que ele usava para ensaboar a cabeça, ela desceu um pouco mais, seus olhos encontraram uma cueca boxer preta inteira molhada e intimamente aderida a sua pele.

- Uma cueca? – sussurrou com um tom de falsa indignação. O que deveria ser inaudível, não foi.

Harry virou rápido abrindo a boca enquanto uma de suas mãos procurava instintivamente uma toalha antes mesmo que a outra tivesse aberto as divisórias do box. Seus olhos começaram a arder e ele logo tudo virou uma intensa batalha homérica entre toalhas se encharcando com o chuveiro e olhos ensaboados. A morena engoliu em seco quando a fitou com os lábios, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e num sibilo ínfimo a torneira da pia contorceu-se e parecia um periscópio de submarino e logo destrinchou água para todos os lados encharcando-a com água gelada. Não durou mais do que trinta segundos antes que a torneira voltasse a sua posição normal e o som do impacto das gotas d'água que escorriam de Hermione.

Ele deixou a toalha molhada cair no chão antes de iniciar uma crise inconstante de risos, como havia feito no lago, arqueou as costas e pôs as mãos sobre os joelhos. Ela estava estuporada, o jato de água fria – muito fria – lhe roubou toda a razão. Ele foi furtivo a um de seus olhares indignados e de instantâneo, com fez a torneira se mover com o sibilar dos lábios fez a água se esvair ela, molécula por molécula, e seguir uma tênue linha cristalina até o ralo.

- Desculpe, eu não resisti querida...

- Eu prefiro não argumentar sobre isso, tenho outras coisas na cabeça agora.

- Como a minha cueca? – disse com um sorriso atrevido.

- Seu... – Ela ruborizou antes de se virar de costas para ele e retomar o tom costumeiro de sua voz. – Sabe que precisamos conversar, foi por isso que me chamou, não é?

- Sim, exato. – Continuou utilizando o tom atrevido em sua frase. – Vire-se, não é algo que você nunca tenha visto, não é?

O rosto tomou outra vez o tom vermelho tomate. Ele realmente conseguia ser extremamente intimidador quando queria. Ela virou-se e encontrou os olhos dele, por segundos pensou em se render aquele sorriso quente que ele apresentava enquanto uma mão segurava o torso e outra coçava a nuca, mas manteve-se confiante.

- Estou te esperando no quarto. Por favor vista-se!

Hermione saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta com uma força razoavelmente grande, na intenção de produzir efeito repreensivo sobre ele. Encostou-se na porta e ventilou o rosto com as mãos, respirando fundo, ainda conseguiu ouvir quando ele lhe perguntou se realmente queria que se vestisse com aquele mesmo tom arrogante e sem vergonha, mas o ignorou enquanto tentava recompor-se. Harry Potter realmente sabia como fazer com que ela perdesse a cabeça, _literalmente._

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: Esse capítulo não foi betado!<br>**

* * *

><p>NA¹: Fim de mais um capítulo de HP e o Prelúdio de Inverno, inclusive, eu irei mudar o título da fic para Harry Potter e o Prelúdio de Inverno, pois já pensei em uma continuação. Acredito que esse e os próximos capítulos serão os últimos com calmaria e em Hogwarts. Precisamos dar um pouco mais de ação à fic.

N/A²: Teremos outros personagens originais que serão extremamente importantes para o desenvolvimento da história.

N/A³: Algumas pessoas perguntaram se é mania minha detalhar demais as coisas (eu não sei exatamente se foi um elogio ou não, espero que sim!), pois bem, é sim. Dá-se pelo fato de me inspirar demais em Tolkien para escrever, já li a bendita trilogia de O Senhor dos Anéis sete vezes e com certeza é uma literatura que me inspira muito. Quanto à história da fic eu já dei muitas dicas, inclusive o nome dos personagens. E ainda lhes informo do fato de que muitas coisas ocorreram na Bretanha.

* * *

><p>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO PASSADO<p>

* * *

><p>Debora P: Eba! Que bom que você está gostando Debora! Eu achei que só eu iria ler essa fic, mas por incrível que parece estou bem contente com ela, está andando da forma como eu imaginei e os novos personagens que eu estou bolando serão bem intrigantes, pra essa fic e pra(s) próxima(s), se elas realmente existirem! Quanto aos mistérios, a cada capítulo há um mistério diferente, até que chega um momento em que eles param de aparecer (mentira... XD). Beijos Debora, obrigado por comentar mais uma vez!<p>

JôHxSabaku: Minha Isa do coração, pessoinha que eu adoro e que me atura desde o primeiro capítulo, quando eu respondo os comentários dela com quase 500 palavras... Eu só tenho que agradecer por continuar lendo, elogiando e gostando da fic. Por isso esse capítulo foi dedicado a você, que tanto gosta de momentos D/G, apesar de curto, eu só incluí esse trechinho pq sei que você adora! Beijos Pokémon!

Ana Carla S: Que bom que gostou Ana! Fico muito feliz quando as pessoas comentam que a fic as agrada, pois é um grande estímulo para mim! As atualizações tendem a ser constantes, com intervalo de no máximo 4 dias (obviamente algum dia eu posso atrasar, mas espero realmente que não, espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos e muito obrigado por comentar!


	7. Capítulo 6º: O Primeiro Destino

**Informações antes do capítulo:**

_1º: As reviews estão respondidas no fim deste capítulo, abaixo das notas do autor;_

_2º: Escolhi essa música por dois motivos, um deles foi o comentário que recebi e apreciei muito de "EnigmaticPerfection" na F&B, que com certeza irá gostar dessa música, e também pelo fato da letra ser deveras inspiradora._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEXTO – O PRIMEIRO DESTINO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mas você não deve temer o escuro<br>__Eu irei vigiar seu sono  
><em>_Enquanto não chega a manhã  
><em>_Toda ferida tem perdido a cor  
><em>_Eu irei, eu irei...  
><em>_Eu irei vigiar seu sono_

Lotus –Tristania

* * *

><p>Aquelas campinas possuíam ainda a vivacidade de quase mil e quinhentos anos atrás, as brumas ainda recobriam o lago e as belas e perfumadas flores ainda condecoravam os jardins que se arqueavam por toda extensão daquele castelo nada tradicional. Diversos cervos flanavam pelos campos enquanto as borboletas alçavam vôo sobre as fontes de água cristalina. O silêncio era rompido somente pelo belo canto dos pássaros e da voz doce das mulheres, que insistentemente cantavam para a enorme nogueira o mesmo mantra suave e condescendente.<p>

"_Go raibh maith agat! Máthair!_

_Céad Mille fáilte! Máthair!_

_Tá grá agam ort! Máthair!"_

Um homem era arrastado pelos braços por corredores cujas paredes e pisos tinham uma brancura belíssima, seus músculos estavam alheios aos seus ensejos, não conseguia mover uma única fibra muscular, impossível até mesmo de mover os olhos. A sua musculatura involuntária era talvez a única coisa que ainda parecia estar funcional, sentia o seu coração em leves palpitações e seus pulmões retendo máximo o possível de ar que comportavam sem a dilatação de seu tórax.

O toque das mãos daqueles homens que diziam ser parte de uma legião o tornava nada mais do que um ínfimo pedaço de carne imóvel e vulnerável. Eram passos suaves e constantes, sincrônicos de certa forma, como se não passassem de marionetes desprovidas de raciocínio lógico e senso crítico. Só seguiam ordens, e as cumpriam de uma forma ou de outra. Por longos minutos esperou a morte chegando a passos curtos, espreitando-o como um corvo cruel e ansioso por alimento.

Adentraram em outra área, e ele vislumbrava um trono alto e suntuoso, cravejado nele havia um número incontestavelmente grande de pedras preciosas bem polidas e recortadas. Inúmeras efígies circundavam a porção visível do grande salão em que se encontravam, eram imagens de pessoas que ele desconhecia por completo. Havia em todas as vidraças e na larga abóbada sobre o trono, vidro de uma translucidez magnífica, em alguns cresciam plantas "eras" que escalavam delicadamente com suas raízes firmes delineando o fulgor de um sol apático.

Foi quando ele viu dissolver-se do nada, despojado sobre o trono, um homem esguio e extremamente pálido cujos cabelos eram tão leitosos que pouco se diferenciava da cor de sua pele, reluziam como luz solar que irradiava preguiçosa sobre as lâminas de vidro. As mãos eram longilíneas e extremamente finas, seus olhos eram assombrosamente azuis e os lábios pouco rosados, lábios estes que ainda sim detinham um brilho com vago ar de algoz. Acreditou ter não mais do que vinte e cinco anos, era jovem, apesar da apatia que lhe apossara a feição.

- Ronald Bílius Weasley, não é? – A voz ecoou como um trovão, a mescla do tom gutural e da força de um grito de batalha, era assombroso e ao mesmo tempo incentivador. Alguma coisa naquele homem fez com que seus os cabelos de sua nuca eriçassem. Ele queria responder e arguir, mas não conseguia, era algo que ele não podia ou conseguia fazer, afinal estava completamente imobilizado pelo toque dos seres agourentos ao seu lado.

A lembrança de Gina e Malfoy tentando retira-lo das mãos gélidas daqueles homens – se é que eram homens – não passava de uma memória auditiva, não conseguiu ver nada, mas constatou com determinada certeza de que eles não obtiveram sucesso, o fato de dois baques surdos seguidos de gemidos dolorosos decorrerem da soltura da mão enegrecida em seu braço direito, não parecia um bom sinal. Preocupava-se com Gina, ela era sua família agora, a única.

- Soltem-no, quero conversar com nosso hóspede. – Rony realmente riria se lhe fosse permitido, afinam, não era um exemplo de hospitalidade a que aquele homem oferecia aos seus convidados. A não ser que deixá-los com frio e fome fosse alguma tradição rudimentar daquela terra, e com certeza, isso precisaria ser lapidado. – Permita-me oferecer-lhe alimentos e boa bebida...

Um suave estalido de dedos e um senhor baixo com uma longa capa verde musgo esfarrapada nas extremidades e deveras desgastada dissolvia-se junto a um amontoado de névoa esbranquiçada que adentrava no grandioso salão.

- Meu senhor, permita que ofereça meus préstimos serviços. – Ele alavancou uma condolência e fitou o seu senhor vivaz.

- Traga-nos alimentos enquanto o efeito dos cavaleiros se dissipa. – O velho fez um aceno simplório com a cabeça antes de se dissolver em nevoa branca novamente.

"_Ok... Isso realmente está ficando um pouco assustador demais. Primeiro ele ousa referir-se a mim como seu hóspede, quando não há nenhuma hospitalidade. Depois chama aquelas 'coisas' de cavaleiros, quando eles parecem mais dementadores bípedes e não afásicos. E além destas contestações irrevogáveis ele tem um mordomo que vira fumaça... Rony, isso com certeza não cheira bem..."_

- Permita que me apresente... – O homem elevou-se elegantemente, permitindo que seus cabelos esvoaçassem para trás com auxílio de um meneio da cabeça. – Aos homens de suposta boa fé, sou somente aquele que jaz como pó sobre a terra. Para aqueles que se permitem ao acalento da grande mãe sou Mordred, Mordred Le Fay.

* * *

><p>Era difícil olhá-lo nos olhos, quando não se embriagava pelas íris verdes, sentia-se culpada ou então enganada. Precisava de respostas e ao mesmo tempo só queria poder abraçá-lo para não mais soltar. Quatorze anos de uma encenação fatídica e completamente forçada.<p>

As dúvidas maneavam seus pensamentos como se dentro de sua mente houvesse um grande vendaval. Seria tão difícil assim amar Rony naturalmente? Seria tão difícil evitar desgraças pelo simples fato de existir? Porque não podia ficar com Harry? E porque diabos tinha que ser Rony?

Foi quando cansado de simplesmente esperar algum assunto despontar daquela tensão em que se encontravam que Harry iniciou o diálogo com um pesar descomunal.

- Eu só... Sinto muito Hermione. – Suas sobrancelhas arqueavam lateralmente de modo triste, ela pode perceber o sentimento que ele queria expressar com suas palavras.

- Não sinta Harry. – Ela levantou os olhos e forçou a encará-lo, com toda aquela sobriedade que lhe apetecia. – Eu fiz uma escolha não é? Eu decidi isso. Não é como se eu tivesse sido a única a sofrer com isso, pelo contrário, essas inspirações de Dumbledore sempre me foram muito sádicas.

- Eu... – Foi silenciado com o toque dos suaves dedos dela em seus lábios. Continha aquela expressão serena, os olhos fixos nele e um olhar carinhoso e amável. Hermione era a sua segurança máxima, seu ponto de encontro da razão e da emoção. Ela não era só a mulher que amava, mas aquela com quem gostaria de passar o resto de seus dias como se ele nunca fosse ter um fim.

- Pare de se culpar Harry... – Sua voz era pacífica o suficiente para abrandar a tempestade que se formava no consciente dele. – Eu fiz o que precisava fazer, apesar de entender que isso não adiantou de nada a não ser o tempo que levou para acontecer.

- Não devia ter deixado você concordar com isso. Eu só não devia! – Suas mãos afagaram as dela, ambos de frente uns para o outro, sentados com certo desconforto nas poltronas em frente à janela.

Ela tocou os lábios em sua face com carinho, permitindo-se arquear o corpo para ficar mais perto dele.

- O que nós fazemos agora Harry? Como nós iremos agir diante disso? – Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – Mais uma vez Dumbledore nos deixa com várias opções para escolher.

- Ele deixou uma memória, mas não quis olhar sozinho, por isso lhe chamei aqui. – Ele sorriu timidamente. – Você com certeza é melhor ouvindo entrelinhas do que eu.

- Pois bem, vamos olhar. – Levantou-se, arrumando tacitamente os cachos de longos cabelos avelã. Estendeu a mão para Harry para que levantasse também. Nesse instante tão inocente que ele observou algo que para ela deveria ser inconspícuo. Envolvendo seu dedo anelar uma aliança de ouro branco extremamente reluzente e bem acomodada.

- Você está usando... – Elevou o olhar até ela, não houve a necessidade clara de uma resposta verbal, o sorriso dela, com aqueles olhos que esbanjavam o mais lindo castanho e portavam-se brilhantes. – Obrigado por isso...

- Eu deveria estar usando, não é? – Ele assentiu segurando sua mão na dela e circundando a aliança no dedo. Mostrou a ela, também acomodada em sua mão o par daquela mesma aliança, reluzente como se estivesse cheia de vida.

- Eu te amo Hermione.

As pálpebras dela se fecharam com o peso que não habitualmente detinham, era difícil responder a ele algo da qual não tinha certeza ou qualquer lembrança palpável de que realmente existisse. Obviamente acreditava nas palavras que havia deixado anos atrás para si, mas ainda sim, como poderia simplesmente sair esboçando sentimentos que tinham sido dissolvidos e guardados no mais profundo núcleo de seu córtex cerebral superior.

- Harry eu... – Ele repetiu o ato dela, lisonjeiro, posicionando os dedos com carinho sobre os lábios dela. Só manteve-se calada, enquanto ele dirigia-se a um móvel próximo a eles.

- Está aqui. – Disse demonstrando o frasco transparente com o líquido característico e brilhante. Buscou a penseira e colocou logo ao lado da poltrona de Hermione, havia coleções de memórias agitando-se dentro dela como se travassem batalhas silenciosas entre si o tempo todo, seria difícil buscar a memória se a soltassem ali. Minou-se da varinha e apontou para o centro exato do vasilhame – _Usque._

As memórias esgueiraram-se para o canto da penseira e permaneceram cingindo a bordas deixando o centro completamente diáfano, translúcido. Harry despojou a memória lentamente e logo ela já sinalizava a sua completa vivacidade.

- Pronta? – Ela assentiu pouco antes dos dois tocarem com o ápice das varinhas dentro da penseira, a sensação alucinógena foi instantânea e logo deu lugar a uma nova visão de um antigo e conhecido lugar.

_Dumbledore vinha da janela em direção à sua mesa, estava trajando uma capa negra longa e uma veste azul petróleo, em sua capa minúsculas estrelas prateadas eram visíveis por toda a extensão. Os óculos clássicos de meia lua enfeitavam elegantemente o fino e protuberante nariz. Seus lábios quase invisíveis ainda continham aquele ar sábio e pacificador. Longos cabelos brancos enovelavam-se com a longa barba esbranquiçada e sobre a cabeça, desta vez, não havia nada que fossem cabelos. Sua expressão era tão serena quanto se poderia imaginar de alguém cuja arte da manipulação é tão constante e usual._

_- Não há muito tempo para mim. Talvez seja por isso que eu tomei essa decisão dramática e pouco comum. – Ele sentou-se arrumando a capa sobre os joelhos, ergueu ligeiramente os óculos e pôs se a falar como sempre, enigmático._

_- A magia não é um simples acidente natural, provêm de algo muito maior e muito mais perigoso. A magia nasce no mesmo local onde morre, isso é nada mais do que um ciclo vicioso._

_- Começou bem esclarecedor... – Hermione murmurrou, de alguma forma a confiança que tinha em Dumbledore estava abalada o suficiente para questionar mentalmente cada uma das palavras que ele proferia._

_- Vamos aos fatos que realmente devem ser levados em consideração. – Suspirou, apoiando os braços sobre a larga mesa que hoje era ocupada por Minerva McGonagall. – O que mais preciso dar é explicação, não só uma, mas muitas. Pois bem, comecemos..._

_Ele parou, pensou alguns segundo e pôs se a continuar calmamente, como era seu tom habitual._

_- Cada ser ao nascer recebe um princípio único de criação cósmico, como uma centelha de magia diferencial, que nos faz distintos dos outros seres, alguns com responsabilidades pouco que pouco modificam o futuro, outros com responsabilidades que intercedem diretamente no destino não se de um, mas de muitos. Harry, você obviamente entende o que eu quero dizer, afinal está em sua testa encravado para sempre o que esse princípio que chamamos destino lhe reservou. Enfrentou a morte e a venceu por inúmeras vezes. De alguma forma essa força nos distingue das outras pessoas e nos faz ser especial. Acho que preciso ser um pouco mais claro daqui em diante... Harry existe algo em você que faz com que esse destino lhe promova desafios cada vez mais perversos, o que eu não imaginava é que ele faria isso com as pessoas ao seu redor também._

_- Ótimo, eu me sinto muito melhor agora... – De alguma forma a nostalgia do momento causava irritação em Harry. Hermione apertou a mão na dele, complacente._

_- Essa cumplicidade que você tem com seus amigos Harry, não é algo da qual se vê todos os dias. Foi numa dessas indagações que eu entendi o real significado das coisas que presenciei anos atrás, sua amiga Hermione, muito sábia e muito "mágica" para alguém cujo sangue é completamente trouxa, não é? E se eu lhe contar que o sangue dela é muito mais repleto de magia do que qualquer outro bruxo desta terra?_

_Os olhos da morena o observaram repletos de intriga, havia mistério suficiente naquelas palavras, perguntas se formavam em sua cabeça e lhe atordoavam._

_- Nunca se perguntou Harry Potter, como alguém de origem tão dessemelhante a sua ou a minha, pode ser tão exímia em magia? O sangue trouxa dela transborda uma magia que muitos desconhecem. Remete ancestralidade, nunca havia me preocupado com isso até um incidente me fazer perceber que, neste momento em que vos falo, existe um grande risco à existência dela. – O velho percutia a mesa com a ponta dos dedos esguios. Olhava às vezes para os quadros que se moviam desatentos para aquelas palavras. – Você precisará se afastar dela, bem como ela de você. Algo muito além da nossa compreensão poderia despertar e você não oferecia segurança nem para ela nem para qualquer outro._

_Harry realmente havia indagado sobre isso diversas vezes, Hermione parecia muito mais bruxa do que muitos que se bendiziam por ter sangue-puro. Correu os olhos para ela com certo orgulho, aquela moça com os olhos castanhos como duas avelãs, os cabelos cujas ondulações sedutoras imitavam a silhueta belíssima de seu corpo. Ele arfou e deu um meio sorriso, aguardando Dumbledore continuar a proferir palavras calmamente._

_- Pois bem, acredito que se essa memória está sendo agora observado com esses olhos curiosos, o efeito de Mendax Animi deve estar se dissipando, bem como a origem desta mesma poção. As brumas. – Sorriu calmamente – E obviamente eu já não estou mais entre vocês. _

_Hermione aproximava-se mais do moreno ao seu lado a cada segundo. Ele assentia silencioso, passando o braço por suas costas e envolvendo-o em sua cintura. As palavras brumas deveriam ter uma importância muito grande neste grande enigma que ele insistia em construir com suas frases feitas, ela percebeu a entonação diferenciada quando disse essa palavra._

_- Antes que se perguntem, sim eu com certeza sei que vocês estão juntos observando essa memória com os corações cheios de frustração e tristeza. Quero que entendam que minha intenção nunca foi separar vocês. Porém, eu estou habituado a modificar o destino das pessoas, não foi para mim um pesar fazer isto, não da forma como fiz. _

_Os olhos de Harry continham desgosto, estavam repletos de rancor e decepção. Dumbledore era alguém a quem ele dispensava toda a mais pura confiança. Mesmo quando se viu encurralado diante de uma profecia que desenhava o traçado de sua vida e o guiava para a morte, o modo como foi esculpido para aquele momento que talvez fosse o último, ele ainda sim, sem pestanejar confiaria sua vida a aquele senhor que para ele o melhor exemplo de mestre que poderia dar._

_- Ronald Weasley tem um destino talvez tão intrigante quanto o de vocês, o curioso é que o destino não nos permite escolher a quem confiar o futuro de toda uma existência. – Riu em decepção. - Ele possuiu uma magia interessante, um tanto quanto desajeitada eu diria, mas muito interessante, e assim talvez a ordem possa se desfazer, andamos cansados de resolver tudo._

_- Que ordem é essa Hermione? – Harry perguntou num sussurro._

_- Não faço a mínima idéia, na verdade pouca coisa está ficando clara aqui! – Ele não pode deixar de concordar com a colocação dela._

_- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, eu vi os seus destinos numa abóbada de vidro translúcido onde as estrelas pareciam repousar após viajar milênios no breu do universo, eu vi. Hermione não poderia permanecer com você Harry, pelo simples fato de que ela é a essência primordial para a nova era da escuridão. A magia dela é pura e única._

_Os olhos de Hermione vidraram, seu ar pareceu faltar no mesmo instante em que as suas pernas falharam. Harry despojou um pouco mais de força para conte-la em pé. Sentiu o peito preenchido por um medo antes desconhecido._

_- Mendax Animi não é só uma poção que altera as nossas afinidades, ela altera toda a perspectiva do destino, o risco foi necessário, pois Ronald era a única fonte de magia capaz de camuflar Hermione, bem como Hermione com sua magia camuflaria a ele. – Os olhos do velho mago se estreitaram. – Precisam correr contra o tempo agora, se as sombras que perpetuaram os seus sofrimentos no passado já se extinguiram, novas forças renascem de uma velha magia, tão ancestral quanto qualquer outra. Levem à espada e Griffyndor, ela é a chave de __Ynys Gutrin._

_As memórias póstumas de Dumbledore não pareciam nada mais do que divagações de um louco, inconstantes e confusas as palavras adentraram pelos ouvidos de Harry e Hermione solicitando que a compreensão o mais rápido possível. As últimas palavras dele foram mais um enigma do que uma dica propriamente dita._

_- "São cinco aqueles que albergam a antiga magia, um traz o domínio do aço mágico, um o dom da pacificação, dois são os que dividem o sangue e uma é a essência da morte. De todos os cinco, um será traidor, sangue escorrerá sem permitir nenhuma dor." – Um suspiro longo antecedeu a última frase, que pareceu mais cantada do que propriamente falada. – Procurem as ruínas da Ilha de Vidro, com sorte encontraram o que precisam. E Hermione, não se esqueça do Paradoxo dos Paralelos..._

_A imagem serena do velho Alvo Dumbledore evanesceu, deixando para trás suas palavras pairando pelo ar e pela mente de duas pessoas extremamente estuporadas e confusas. Um leve repuxão e uma reversão do ar trouxeram novamente as imagens do mobiliário do quarto de Harry._

Houve um momento de relutância, onde nenhum deles falou. Harry procurava alguma coisa em uma das gavetas da cômoda enquanto Hermione segurava o queixo com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho. Eles se entreolharam algumas vezes, sem mover-se diretamente do lugar onde estavam ou parando o que estavam fazendo. A morena deu um grito exasperado enquanto levantava-se com rapidez.

- Harry! Glastonbury! – Ela tinha um brilho exagerado nos olhos, como quando recebia uma boa nota ou um simples elogio após uma resposta de exímia coerência.

- O que há com o sudoeste da grã-bretanha querida? – Ela corou com as palavras dele antes mesmo de demonstrar a indignação que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele retirou uma mochila verde com detalhes de cor azul berrante de tamanho médio de dentro da gaveta e inspecionou o seu interior com as mãos, logo após deixou a mesma sobre a cama e sentou-se logo ao lado.

- De lá se originam as lendas Arturianas e Merlinianas, da ilha de Avalon ou ilha de vidro. Os saxões invasores não respeitavam a antiga religião e acreditavam que esse nome era ofensivo ao cristianismo então decidiram usar o inglês clássico e chamaram o local de Glastingebury! – Ela tinha as mãos sobre a boca, um sorriso habitual era visível diante de sua colocação sabia.

- Glastonbury então é a Ilha de Vidro? – Ela assentiu.

- Ao menos era o que os saxões pensavam, mas nunca se confirmou de fato. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Mas pelo menos temos idéia de onde começar.

- Começar o que? – Os lábios dele estavam em riste, um tom hesitante era notável em sua voz. – Você não pensa realmente que eu poderia deixar você se arriscar, não é?

- Você não tem que deixar nada, eu faço parte desse jogo de Dumbledore, não é? – Ela retorquiu com desapreço.

- Eu não teria como lhe convencer do contrário, não é? – Não houve uma resposta, Hermione só sentou-se novamente, ainda analisando as notas mentais que havia feito, algumas coisas pareciam difíceis de assimilar, como a sua magia particular e supostamente especial, ou a magia de Rony estranhamente peculiar. – Tudo bem, eu entendi.

- Partimos ao amanhecer, às seis horas. Irei arrumar suprimentos para nós e roupas para mim.

- Hermione, eu preciso pegar a espada antes de partirmos. – Ela virou-se para ele quando já estava perto da porta e continuou a ouvir o que ele falava, apesar de demonstrar intensa pressa. – Está no Gringotes, no cofre da escola. Eu possuo acesso.

- Certo... Você pega a espada, eu irei falar com Rony, ele também precisa de explicações e nós de aliados. – Foi visível o desconforto que ele sentiu, o estômago se contorceu e o corpo enrijeceu de indignação "Por que afinal você tem que ir atrás de Rony?". – Não sinta ciúmes Harry.

Observou-a com o canto dos olhos, uma expressão de aquietação intensa. Não havia necessidade de sentir-se assim, ele era seu melhor amigo, nunca deixaria de ser. Porém, ainda sim havia tido muito mais de Hermione do que ele, isso feria seu orgulho.

- Afinal... – A face dela continha um pequeno sorriso travesso. – Porque você usa cueca no banho?

- Murta. - Ele riu gostosamente e a olhou furtivo.

- Espírito sem vergonha... – Ela sussurrou antes de deixar o quarto e um Harry timidamente corado.

A verdade é que por trás de todos esses sorrisos bobos e cheios de segundas intenções, havia uma preocupação avassaladora, alguma coisa corroia Harry de uma forma tácita, um sentimento tórrido de desespero se alastrava pelo seu peito e percorria seu sangue. Se o pior ainda não havia passado, duvidava muito que sua vida resistiria a mais uma prova intensa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alguma coisa em Glastonbury... Ruínas da ilha de vidro. É uma cidade histórica repleta de ruínas, deve ser algo relacionado com magia. Mas afinal o que é que teria que encontrar?"<em>

- Hermione? Você está me ouvindo? – Agnes ainda estava de pé em sua frente esperando a resposta. De alguma forma os encontros no banheiro pareciam combinados, eram incidentes fatídicos e que de alguma forma, Agnes sabia não agradavam Hermione.

- Hã? Sim Agnes, pode ir... – A outra riu zombeteira, arrumando os cabelos.

- Eu perguntei se você saiu no natal, não costuma ser usual dizer isso numa despedida.

- Me desculpe Agnes, eu estou absorta em pensamentos hoje. – Terminou de por suas meias e vestiu as sapatilhas confortavelmente nos pés.

- Irei junto com vocês. – Agnes assumia uma postura diferente de qualquer outra que Hermione já tinha presenciado. – Eu preciso ir com vocês.

- Agnes como você penetrou minha oclumência? – O choque tomou conta do corpo de Hermione, o medo e a insegurança quanto a sua própria capacidade de controle da magia deveria obviamente estar se esvaindo com tantos pensamentos.

- Isso não é legimência Hermione... Eu estou vendo alí no espelho... – Agnes apontou para o espelho grandioso que estava atrás de Hermione e seguia por toda a extensão da pia do banheiro. Não havia nada lá e ela tinha certeza disso, mas de alguma forma os olhos de Agnes estavam vidrados e ela realmente parecia estar vendo algo. - Catroptomancia, estou vendo o seu futuro pelo espelho... Precisará de mim.

"_Dois homens estavam prostrados diante de uma enorme árvore partida ao meio, na frente deles uma mulher jazia imóvel, seus cabelos estavam repletos de sangue e o fogo parecia consumir algo muito próximo, ouviam-se gritos de pavor. Ao fundo, a silhueta de um homem segurando outra mulher de longos cabelos lisos era embaçada pela fumaça. A destruição não era nada comparada ao desespero daqueles dois homens. Hermione jazia morta na frente deles, e nada podia ser feito"._

Agnes caiu no não sem poder suportar mais o peso das próprias pernas. Hermione não teve tempo de impedir a queda, a cena que ocorreu muito rapidamente. Os braços de Agnes tocaram o piso branco no mesmo instante que a face dela estatelou-se sobre eles, produzindo um baque surdo que ecoou pelo largo banheiro. Hermione a sustentou ajoelhando do seu lado, enquanto a mulher respirava profundo recuperando-se aos poucos.

- O que você viu Agnes, o que era? – A outra acenava negativamente, mas seus olhos não podiam enganar, era algo de ruim com certeza. Hermione nunca teve fé plena nas artes divinatórias, mas aquilo havia sido completamente convincente, isso era incontestável. – Eu vou te levar ao seu quarto, levante-se devagar e cuidado para não tropeçar.

Hermione colocou um dos braços da moça sobre os seus ombros e auxiliou-a a andar cuidadosamente pelos corredores.

"_Céus, é muita coisa em um dia só para uma Hermione só... Feliz Natal Hermione!"_

* * *

><p>O alvorecer do dia vinte e seis de dezembro tinha uma aparência sisuda, haviam diversas guirlandas ainda emitindo a luz mágica com a qual haviam sido construídos. Nenhum aluno ousou enfrentar o frio naquela manhã, era com certeza um dos dias mais frios que Hogwarts presenciava. Os pássaros, que sempre entoavam doces cantigas no resplandecer do dia também se ausentavam.<p>

Hermione passeava o olhar pelas protuberantes e grandiosas torres daquele lugar. Não havia se dado conta até o presente momento de que – de alguma forma – era o seu lar, o lugar onde mais teve momentos de felicidade, alegria, onde havia sofrido e chorado ao lado de seus amigos. Quantas provas ela redigiu e quantos trabalhos de incontáveis páginas haviam sido transcritos de livros ininteligíveis. E agora procurava memórias perdidas dentro de sua mente sobre quantos momentos românticos vivera ali. Amava aquele lugar e ter que deixá-lo tão logo quanto chegou era motivo de grande parte de sua tristeza naquele momento.

- Não divague tanto, poderá voltar aqui assim que terminarmos o que temos que fazer.

Sentiu braços fortes envolverem seus ombros e pescoço por trás seguindo do toque quente de lábios em sua bochecha. O ar trouxe o perfume inebriante de menta daquele hálito direto para ela, era um aroma deveras delicioso. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela no pequeno banco em frente a uma pequena fonte de água que agora nada mais apresentava do que estalactites de gelo por toda sua circunferência.

- Bom dia Harry. – Quem ela queria realmente enganar, não era como se realmente houvesse algo de bom naquele dia. Estava indo para sua antiga e provisória moradia encontrar seu companheiro de aproximadamente quatorze anos para lhe dizer que tudo não passou de uma encenação e provocada por uma poção de procedência desconhecida e extremamente misteriosa. Esperava que com o tempo tudo que Dumbledore havia lhe dito antes de tomar essa poção retornasse a sua mente e auxiliasse na elucidação dessas muitas dúvidas que ela tinha.

- Está pronta para ir? – Ela sorriu, mas esse sorriso vazou a imagem de Harry e direcionou-se a outra pessoa. Agnes vinha caminhando com uma mala de viagens enorme, fazia expressões engraçadas enquanto puxava com grande força a bagagem. – Hermione o que Agnes faz aqui?

- É uma longa história Harry, mas eu não estou realmente interessada em lhe explicar agora. – Ele assentiu desistindo de prolongar a discussão, essa com certeza não seria uma boa idéia depois da tensão dos últimos dias.

- Ouch! Malinha pesada a minha! – Agnes largou a pesada mala e arqueou as costas apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes ela virou-se para a mala já segurando a varinha e disse em alto e bom som – _Reducto! _– A mala antes possuía a altura aproximada de sua cintura agora jazia no chão, pequena como uma carteira, ela juntou e a pôs no bolso, fitando-os sorridente.

- Porque você não fez isso antes? – O moreno perguntou em tom de indignação.

- Harry querido... – isso lhe rendeu mas olhares de Hermione - ...se eu tivesse feito antes não teria a mesma graça. Eu nunca viajo e quando viajo tenho que carregar uma malinha de mão? Convenhamos, pelo menos aqui eu poderia ter o prazer de ver como essa mala é prática, espaçosa... – ela segurou o queixo com os dedos como se filosofasse - ...e pesada, muito pesada.

Hermione deu um sorriso forçado antes de começar a caminhar em direção aos monumentais portões de carvalho do castelo. Olhou para trás sentindo novamente aquela nostalgia, talvez não voltasse nunca mais, e alguma coisa se dizia isso com insistência.

Harry e Agnes fizeram o mesmo, observaram o castelo e despediram-se silenciosamente. O trio trilhou com destino certo até Hogsmead, onde aparatariam para Londres, cada qual onde teria que ir. Depois disso, não se sabia ao certo o que e como as coisas transcorreriam.

O céu estava mais apático que de costume e o silêncio envolveu-os, era uma caminhada em busca de momentos insignes e de respostas mais claras, ou talvez o essencial, uma salvação.

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: Esse capítulo não foi betado!<strong>

* * *

><p>NA¹: Esse com certeza foi o pior capítulo para escrever, tive um bloqueio maldito hoje, nada saia! Parecia estar envolto de uma nuvem que despontava falta de criatividade do tempo todo sobre mim. Então me desculpem, pois com certeza não é um capítulo muito bom. **ATENTO a vocês que esse é um dos últimos capítulos extremamente calmos, pretendo utilizar um pouco mais de ação nos próximos capítulos e dar mais dinâmica ao andamento da história.**

N/A²: Minhas aulas iniciaram-se esta semana, a faculdade é em período integral, das 7:30 às 16:50 (às 4ªs até as 8:20), então posso demorar um pouco mais para atualizar, não mais do que 4 dias (espero que no máximo 3).

N/A³: Gostaria de parabenizar a Violett M. do que já sacou todas as dicas que eu dei! Ela foi certeira! E também agradecer a Isa por estar me apoiando sempre (minha Pequena Pokémon! Rsrs)

* * *

><p><strong><span>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO PASSADO<span>**

(, Nyah!, Harryoteca e F&B)

OBS: É a partir dos comentários que eu vou adaptando o andamento da fic, por isso, se você não gostou de alguma coisa, me avise. Ok? Obrigado desde já!

* * *

><p>JôHxSabaku: Minha pequena Pokémon e leitora de todas as horas, nova companheira e amiga de conversas sem sentido, mas muito divertidas. Obrigado por estar me apoiando e sempre comentando com muito carinho nos capítulos de HPPI. Adoro você demais Isa pokémônica!<p>

Violett M: Muito bem mocinha! É hora de parar com essa legimência! Fiquei tão contente quando vi que vc sacou toda a história e ainda respondeu aquela pergunta que eu te fiz de maneira tão direta! Obrigado por comentar e demonstrar que gostou da fic, teremos muito mais sobre a "história" e muitas lendas criadas a partir daqui! Espero que aprecie esse capítulo, eu particularmente não me agradei muito com ele.

Ana Carla S: Obrigado por continuar acompanhando Ana! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic eu escrevo na intenção de realmente agradar vocês! Quando comentam e dizem que estão gostando eu realmente ganho o meu dia! Obrigado novamente! Beijos!

EnigmaticPerfection: Parceira de músicas e ótima escritora (todos vocês deveriam ler as fics dela, sério mesmo!) fiquei muito contente mesmo com o seu comentário! São tantos mistérios que eu ando pondo nessa fic que eu tive que anotar tudo pra não me perder! A começar pelo que irá acontecer a seguir, que eu já mudei umas quinhentas vezes. A propósito, nunca faça uma bendita cena onde as memórias explicam alguma coisa, é a treva escrever isso! Obrigado demais por comentar! Espero que goste da música que coloquei lá em cima, que como já lhe disse, é uma das minhas favoritas. Beijos! Muito obrigado novamente!

: Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue a apreciar e achar interessantes essas minhas insanidades! Rsrs! Quanto à curiosidade, eu tento fazer sempre com que o capítulo termine de um jeito que instigue a curiosidade mesmo! Preciso de aliados na minha "roeção" de unhas eterna! Beijos e muito obrigado por comentar!

Ana Beatriz Diggory: Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, apreciando minha escrita e principalmente que esteja achando interessante. Prometo trazer capítulos ainda mais dinâmicos. O negócio está muito parado! Como você pode ver, eu tento postar sempre o mais rápido o possível, por isso não faço a betagem, acabaria demorando muito e eu nunca postaria (sabe como é, muda uma coisa ali outra aqui, lê, muda de novo e isso vai se repetindo até a eternidade!). Espero que fique ainda mais curiosa! Beijos! Obrigado por comentar!

João Ricardo: Espero que goste ainda mais deste capítulo João (eu realmente espero, porque não gostei muito dele)! Fico contente que esteja achando a fic boa, eu coloco realmente o melhor de mim nela, mudo e mudo centenas de vezes as cenas para que se encaixem, escrevo cada capítulo com todos os antecessores abertos, pra ir revisando e encaixando as cenas dos capítulos passados, justamente pra não deixar muitas pontas soltas. Abraços! Espero que continue lendo!

Debora P: Hahah! Você sempre me diverte com seus comentários Debora! A cada capítulo eu espero pra ver a sua opinião e dessa vez eu realmente morri de rir sobre o comentário de o Harry ser a única pessoa do mundo a tomar banho de roupa, mas aí está a sua explicação! Eu tinha pensado nisso, mas tinha que ser um momento pós-traumático pra amenizar o clima da fic! Rsrsrs! Ah! Sobre D/G, sim haverá momentos bem peculiares desses dois, se bem que o fim pode (não disse que será) ser trágico para um deles. Muito bons os seus comentários! Obrigado de coração! Beijos!

MaPotter: Olha só! Eu tenho dois comentários seus em atraso para responder, que feio da minha parte, desculpe! Enfim... Eu sou assim, um pouco chato quanto a esses mistérios, realmente necessito deixar assim pra que vocês continuem lendo! XDDD Quanta maldade não é? Pois bem, a verdade é que eu adoro esse clima de mistério e suspense, então não morra de infarto, por favor, a fic será quase sempre assim! E H/Hr tiveram um destino cruel não é, mas iremos mudar isso, nem que demore assim uns 48 capítulos (não me mate, estou realmente brincando sobre isso! XD)! Obrigado por comentar e saiba que fico muito feliz sempre que vejo seus comentários! Beijos!


	8. Capítulo 7º: Nós somos a Legião

**Informações antes do capítulo:**_  
>1º: As reviews estão respondidas no fim deste capítulo, abaixo das notas do autor;<em>

_2º: Escolhi essas músicas por um único motivo, eu as amo._

* * *

><p><strong>SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO – NÓS SOMOS A LEGIÃO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lágrimas caem do céu<br>__Palavras de uma cantiga de ninar  
><em>_Tudo que é belo morre  
><em>_Agora nós estamos com a corda no pescoço  
><em>_Mesmo achando que estávamos protegidos pelo pecado  
><em>_Você faz meu cansado coração cantar_

Tender Trip On Earth –Tristania

* * *

><p><em>Correr era a única coisa que se podia fazer afinal. Os olhos cansados e cheios de escárnio traziam imagens de desventuras que não poderiam mais ser esquecidas. São rememorações constantes de ódio, dor, sofrimento e tristeza. <em>

_- Você precisa ir embora, vá agora! – O assombro e o medo penetravam em seu sangue, faziam estímulos dolorosos partirem da ponta dos pés até a cabeça em uma constante cruel._

_- Eu não posso, preciso ficar ao seu lado. Foi assim até agora, não foi? – Segurou-lhe a mão e sorriu com carinho. Era provavelmente o fim, mas isso não importava mais. Não havia soluções palpáveis ou peças a mais para encaixar naquele quebra-cabeça._

_- Sim, e continuará sendo. Ainda há esperança. Sempre há! – Deixou os braços caírem por sobre o corpo, permitindo-lhe escorrer pela parede fria e parcialmente destruída. Seria só mais uma parte daquelas ruínas. Outro corpo inerte se despojou ao seu lado, esforçou-se para encontrar a mão distinta, quando o fez, apertou._

_- Obrigado, por estar comigo sempre. – A cabeça caiu sobre o ombro e uma fina linha de sangue escorreu por seus lábios, não havia mais dor, nem sequer anseio. Logo não ouvia, via, sentia. O fim era muito melhor do que haviam lhe dito, se deu conta que o apreço pela vida não foi tão útil assim nesse último momento. _

_Os olhos vislumbram o breu mais profundo que já existiu. Naquele momento, luz e sombra se agrupavam em uma singela e simples oração enegrecida. A oração da morte. Sorriu mais uma vez, desta vez para a escuridão, desafiando-a._

_- Venha me buscar..._

Agnes apreciou o dossel de sua cama quando os olhos abriram ávidos pela luz solar. Os lábios esboçavam um tremor incessante e sentiu que os havia mordido com força, ambos doíam. Odiava sonhos como aquele, cheios de medo e angústia.

Moveu a mão sobre o peito, sentiu a taquicardia evidente. Aqueles eram os momentos em que mais detestava o acalento da adivinhação. Esses "dons" – ou supostos dons, como preferia crer - eram por vezes sádicos demais, por outras, vagos o suficiente para lhe deixar sobre indagação meses a fio. Definitivamente tinha ojeriza às premonições e visões em momentos inoportunos – e nos oportunos também - simplesmente lhe desagradavam.

Estava próximo da hora de encontrar Hermione e Harry, ambos rumo a um destino cruento e pouco desejoso. Porém, ela precisava ir, de alguma forma ela sabia como evitar que o pior acontecesse – pelo menos era isso que imaginava – no fim.

Passou os olhos pelo cômodo com atenção, era tão simpático, diferente daquele onde viveu por muitos anos de sua vida que nunca a agradou. Os tons de lilás na parede vibravam com intensa alegria como se transparecessem os sentimentos mais puros que ela albergava dentro de si. Os móveis brancos de estilo vitoriano davam um ar infantil e ao mesmo tempo demonstravam uma fragilidade que ela não tinha. Levantou-se, passeou a mão por sobre eles, sentindo a madeira polida delicadamente pintada, o frio do aço que sustentava o espelho, a suavidade das pétalas e sépalas do lírio branco que adornava sua penteadeira.

Um adeus silencioso a eles poderia parecer besteira para qualquer um, mas não para ela. Quantos dias ela havia levado para conjurar todos àqueles móveis e depois pintá-los manualmente só para ter o prazer de sentir o odor forte da tinta e depois receber recompensa que ele lhe daria, a beleza. Um esforço desmedido e tão agradável.

Parou para observar a cama. O dossel alto se assemelhava a uma abóbada toda em lilás, deixando transpassar a tênue linha de luz solar que alcançava o zênite de seu travesseiro. Segurou com força a alça da mala que havia preparado. Suspirou, não uma, mas muitas vezes antes de se imaginar saindo daquele quarto, para talvez nunca mais voltar.

* * *

><p>- O que acham de uma cerveja amanteigada antes de partimos de vez? – Agnes sorriu furtiva olhando para eles. – Vamos, nós não sabemos o que iremos encontrar daqui para frente.<p>

Hermione ponderou a ideia, tinha objetivos definidos desde que levantara aquela manhã. Alterar o rumo de algo que ela havia planejado tão atenciosamente não parecia algo bom, porém, não se sentiu bem em saber que ela poderia realmente estar certa sobre o fato de desconhecer o que viria a seguir.

- É uma boa ideia. – Harry virou para Hermione após consentir com Agnes, a morena detinha aquela expressão de claro raciocínio onde milhões de possibilidades diferentes passavam pela cabeça, ele sorriu ao se pegar novamente a observando atordoado. – Hermione?

- Sim, parece uma boa ideia para uma despedida. – Sorriam quando Agnes posicionou os dois punhos fechados em ambas as laterais da cabeça e os sacudiu para frente e para trás numa comemoração infantil.

- Boa Hermione! Assim é que eu gosto! – Ela arqueou um pouco as costas antes de elevar os seios com as mãos, ajeitando-os no sutiã. Jogou os cabelos para trás e balançou a cabeça de leve. – Vamos lá pessoal... Agnes vai à caça!

Harry tinha um sorriso que não se podia distinguir, mesclando divertimento com espanto de uma forma única. A outra morena só negativou com a cabeça e com a mão sobre os olhos.

- Só uma cerveja amanteigada Agnes! Só uma! – Ela disse em tom reprovativo, atentando um olhar fulminante para os dois.

- Nem é alcoólico... – Outro olhar fulminou sobre ela. - Tudo bem Hermione! Tudo bem! - Ela assentiu.

Enquanto caminhavam Agnes retocava o batom com cuidado, um tom quase transparente, bem discreto. Com auxílio de magia armou uma trança única que descendia do topo de sua cabeça pela linha média de sua nuca, misturando-se ao restante do cabelo que caía pesadamente sobre a fina jaqueta jeans branca. Hermione viu-se a observando atentamente, era definitivamente uma mulher atraente, de aproximadamente trinta anos, corpo delineado e olhos de um preto profundo, tão negro que não se via pupila. Tinha um humor invejável e uma boa vontade sublime.

Alternou discretamente o olhar para Harry, por um momento teve medo de que ele a observasse como a própria Hermione descrevia mentalmente. Corou quando ele sorriu levemente sem se virar para ela. Sabia que estava o olhando e provavelmente o que ela pensava, Harry Potter era deveras observador, deveria ter se lembrado disso.

Logo a silhueta de Hogsmeade tomou-lhes a frente. Um típico dia depois do natal, onde não se via nem uma alma errante perambulando pelas ruas, obviamente, podiam se excluir alguns boêmios esparramados nas vielas apertadas entre as casa. Seguravam fortemente garrafas de uísque de diversas marcas distintas como se fosse o bem mais precioso que possuíam.

O _Três Vassouras_ era com certeza o único lugar movimentado daquele vilarejo. Madame Rosmerta agitava-se retirando mais boêmios que dormiam com as cabeças sobre o balcão. Uns poucos desconhecidos jogavam alguma espécie de dominó com Runas e outros tantos só se alcoolizavam e riam de piadas desafortunadas.

Sentaram-se mais ao fundo, atendidos por uma Rosmerta convalescente e apática. Pediram três cervejas amanteigadas, entremeio Agnes aproveitou para pedir algumas torradas e ovos fritos com bacon.

- Hey! Nem me olhem assim! – Disse ofendida após receber os olhares inquisidores de Harry e Hermione. – Eu nem tomei café!

Harry riu quando sua vista voltou mais uma vez para Agnes. Ela prendia o cabelo em um coque e olhava em volta com um ar de profunda tristeza, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e segurou a face com as mãos.

- Vejo que sua caçada não deu muito certo... – Ele riu com Hermione acompanhando.

- Há! Muito irônico Potter! – Ela fez desdém e voltou à pesquisa visual no salão amplo do bar. – Preciso apagar esse...

Hermione já ria alto antes da frase ser concluída. Harry preferiu rir com os lábios fechados, ele deixou a mão escorregar de cima da mesa, deslizando-a lateralmente pela sua perna, encontrando a mão de Hermione posicionada sobre a coxa. Apertou-a, virando para ela e sorrindo. Ela sentiu-se o pior dos monstros por não responder a carícia, suavemente retirou sua mão debaixo da dele e a posicionou sobre a mesa, sua face estava corada.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo... Eu estou... Uhm... – Pensou, escolhendo a palavra mais discreta o possível. - Carente! Preciso encontrar alguém, nem que seja só para uns beijinhos!

- Obviamente que seria só para uns beijinhos! – Hermione lhe disse após bebericar um gole de sua cerveja. – Não daria tempo de fazer muitas _outras coisas_.

- Ah Hermione, como daria! – Ambas riram e deixaram Harry com um sorriso enfado sobre elas. – Não é como se eu fosse uma ninfomaníaca!

Harry continuava silencioso, Hermione abaixou a cabeça, xingando-se por ter afastado a carícia tão singela que ele lhe depositara. Porém, havia algo estanho, ele tinha um olhar atravessado e os lábios ligeiramente comprimidos, levantou-se rápido.

- Estão sentindo esse cheiro? – Ele aspirava o ar com certa dificuldade, de repente Agnes levantou-se e começou a olhar para os lados, procurando aprofundar a sensação do odor.

- Isso é enxofre? – Perguntou.

- Ao menos parece... Enxofre com carne em decomposição. – Hermione disse levantando-se também.

A porta do bar estilhaçou-se em inúmeros pedaços, mesas e cadeiras retorciam-se ao bater repetidas vezes sobre outros móveis. Madame Rosmerta adentrou gritando para dentro da cozinha do estabelecimento, os bêbados agiam em alvoroço, gritando e correndo para fora pelas janelas, um deles tinha pedaços de madeira presos por entre a musculatura posterior da coxa, andava dificultoso arrastando a perna machucada, este não conseguiu alcançar a janela para fugir, jogando-se sem precisão por detrás de algumas mesas derrubadas deixando uma longa linha de sangue vermelho borrando o chão.

A luz se esvaiu e uma sensação de terror intenso invadiu Agnes quando ela fitou aqueles estranhos seres nos olhos – que ela particularmente não viu - sentia o corpo queimar por dentro e a musculatura contrair em demasiado. Mesmo assim empunhou a varinha e a deteve de encontro ao peito, ato repetido por ambos os amigos.

Eram três ao todo, homens altos e robustos envoltos por longas capas de um veludo negro indescritivelmente belo. Tinham mãos encobertas por pela enegrecida e desgastada, unhas arroxeadas e vasos sanguíneos proeminentes. Não se via rosto, mas era visível um leve esfumaçar quando eles moviam o corpo, como se possuíssem arquitetura a base de ar, vapor, ou qualquer outro material do gênero. O cheiro de enxofre impregnava as narinas e trazia junto de si um cheiro de decomposição severa. Não empunhavam varinha, mas de suas mãos brotavam pequenos feixes de fogo azulado intermitente.

Um deles andou em direção ao trio, atrás, a escolta dos outros dois. Harry percebeu que os passos pareciam ser feitos sobre terra negra e fina, elevava uma espécie de fumaça semelhante a que se desprendia de dentro da abertura da capa, na face.

Aproximaram-se de Hermione, a esquerda de Harry, ela parecia paralisada e quando ele se deu conta disso, sentiu que estava na mesma situação, imobilizado por alguma coisa que ainda não poderia explicar o que era. Como se tivessem o prendido ao chão e o amarrado com cordas mágicas.

- Venha conosco Hermione Jean Granger. – A voz era metálica, quase manipulada mecanicamente. Percebia-se uma rouquidão e uma alteração de tons extremamente constantes, às vezes era um sussurro sibilante como a língua de uma serpente e às vezes era dura como o ressoar de um trovão. – Nós somos a Legião, nós somos...

Quando a mão dele tocou a face de Hermione ela simplesmente sentiu-se vaga, vazia e sonolenta. A necessidade de se jogar sobre qualquer coisa que visse a frente e dormir era até mesmo dolorosa, sentiu os braços leves e com uma das mãos cobriu um bocejo enfado que fazia. Ela estendeu a mão para um deles quase tocando a mão que o outro lhe oferecia.

Harry encarava a face obscura d'aquele ser, encarou-o onde deveriam estar os olhos pouco antes dele falar e agora se via em desespero. A dor de tentar se mover o repelia de fazer qualquer coisa, é como se aquela magia fosse tão diferente ao ponto de controlar as suas atitudes e alterar toda e qualquer ação que seu cerebelo pensava em arquitetar. Os braços estavam rígidos e tremiam involuntariamente na contenção das contrações musculares, as pernas sequer esboçavam reação. Eles estavam levando Hermione e de alguma forma ele tinha que reagir.

- _Irecaligne! – _Não houve necessidade de Harry pensar em algo para fazer, Agnes despontava de sua varinha uma névoa flamejante diretamente para os três homens. Eles produziram um sibilo incômodo, um chiado de agonia quase insuportável.

A reação foi rápida e logo não havia mais fogo só uma fumaça de cor vermelha indiana que não permitia a visão. Agnes, Harry e Hermione perpassaram pela mesma janela que foi escape de muito outros e corriam em direção à saída norte do vilarejo, faltava pouco para chegar lá. Agnes olhou para trás furtiva e viu as três silhuetas ao fundo, eles se aproximavam e a visão que teve foi inda mais assustadora. Eram como três sombras negras avançando rápido por um chão todo recoberto de neve.

Um senhor passava com uma carroça pela rua transversal próximo deles, só ouviu-se um estrondo alto e pedaços da carroça voaram para longe, gritos afobados foram ouvidos e uma roda de metal puro caiu próxima de onde Agnes corria, ela desviou pouco antes, por segurança. Virou novamente para trás e se desesperou, avançou mais o passo.

- Eles estão vindo! – Continuou correndo, se aproximando de Harry. – E não têm pés!

Ele virou para olhar seguido de Hermione, os homens volitavam sobre massas de fumaça negra, a capa esvoaçava com o vento e corpos recobertos por musculatura exposta e pútrida era visíveis. O olhar de pavor se formou sobre o rosto da moça de cabelos castanhos, ela empunhou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço escudo simples com o ressoar das palavras "S_peculum obice"_, onde uma ampla parede de vidro mágico reluzente surgia no caminho. Eles continuavam a montar suas nuvens de fumaça negra, estilhaçando o vidro ao passar, produzindo um som estridente e aguçando o desespero dos que fugiam.

A princípio, a barreira de vidro não teve função nenhuma, porém, foi ao passar por ela que um dos homens que os perseguiam teve sua capa completamente retirada. As roupas eram farrapos velhos já consumidos pelo tempo, as costelas eram proeminentes e exteriorizadas, não havia muito da parede torácica do lado direito, como se ela tivesse sido arrancada. Os olhos como duas bolas de fogo azul reluzente e face desprovida de pele e mandíbula completamente evidente eram só algumas das coisas que poderiam descrevê-lo.

Ele parou sua corrida, serpenteou o corpo no ar e guinchou alto, o som possuía um número inimaginável de decibéis, percorreu os ouvidos deles, os ensurdecendo por completo.

Ao virar para trás Harry teve a mais terrível imagem. Aquele que perdera sua capa estava jogado no chão, sobre ele estavam os outros dois. Com as mãos e as unhas eles arrancavam o que lhe restava de pele e músculo, pareciam saboreá-lo com apreço. Eles comiam como selvagens ao próprio aliado, descarnando-o sem piedade.

Hermione diminuiu a velocidade e olhou a imagem com mais profundo medo, aquelas coisas eram de longe muito mais assustadoras do que qualquer outra que já tenha visto. Um deles tirou o a porção da capa que lhe cobria o rosto e mostrou a ela como os olhos flamejavam em um vermelho intenso pareciam até mesmo sair da órbita, buscando a ela com fervor.

Continuaram correndo, Agnes à frente sem uma expressão definitiva no rosto, Harry mais atrás, tinha os olhos vidrados e os lábios esbranquiçados, então, ainda mais atrás Hermione, transmitindo uma falsa confiança quando a observavam.

Alcançaram a saída da cidade, não ousaram olhar para trás outra vez. Arfaram antes de se entreolhar, Harry agiu rápido e as segurou pelos braços, aparatando em seguida.

* * *

><p>- O que diabos eram aquelas coisas? – Agnes perguntou exasperada levantando-se do chão.<p>

- Eles tinham globos flamejantes no lugar dos olhos. Até onde eu imagino isso não pode ser bom! – Disse Hermione ainda sentada no chão, haviam caído com o impacto da aparatação, suas pernas doíam devido ao esforça que fez na corrida.

- Não podemos perder tempo agora. Não sabemos como eles se movem. – O moreno falou estendendo a mão para ajudar Hermione a se levantar, Agnes lhe retrucou com um olhar de desdém completo.

- Eles possuem nuvens negras como montarias Harry! Acho que isso nos dá uma base de que eles não são muito limitados quanto à movimentação.

- Por isso digo que devemos andar logo!

Hermione olhava, atenta, o local onde eles haviam aparatado no sudoeste de Londres, era uma ruela suja e deserta, estavam quase em frente ao Hotel Hallgrace. Ela ignorou a conversa dos outros dois e dirigiu-se até a saída. O seu corpo mais uma vez manteve-se paralisado naquele dia. O hotel estava rodeado por uma faixa amarela relativamente fina que dizia claramente "Cena de crime. Mantenha distância".

A mão de Harry se sobrepôs em seu ombro, virando-a para ele. Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça assentindo para que continuasse. Os três seguiram silenciosos até o hotel, a princípio não havia habitação neste momento. Os arredores também se mantinham tranquilos.

Hermione girou o trinco com força, na espera que a porta estivesse fechada, mas esta se encontrava aberta. Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente, desviando de diversos itens jogados pelo chão, muitos dos quadros que antes adornavam as paredes estavam sobre o piso carpetado com suas molduras e vidros quebrados. A porta do antigo quarto de Hermione e Rony estava repartida ao meio como se um raio o tivesse feito. Haviam largas rachaduras pelo teto e pelo piso também, no interior do quarto não havia nada de diferente desde que ela havia partido. As roupas continuavam espalhadas pelo piso junto dos calçados e roupas íntimas de Rony.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, sentou-se à beira da cama e juntou uma camisa carmim de algodão que estava próxima de seus pés. Não tinha como explicar o que sentia, foi como se no momento que entrasse naquele lugar Rony estivesse ainda muito presente dentro de seu coração. Ela abraçou a roupa e pôs de chorar silenciosamente.

Harry deu as costas, arfou nervoso e fechava forçosamente os lábios. Ele saiu do quarto e então subiu mais lances de degraus, deixando Agnes dividida entre ambas as cenas. Aproximou-se de Hermione e tocou com uma mão sobre a perna dela, complacente.

- Fique aqui o tempo que precisar... Estarei lá em cima com Harry.

* * *

><p>Ele só se perguntava se era tão difícil assim de entender que aquilo o machucava. Aquelas recusas aos seus carinhos não eram nada perto disto. Entendia que o efeito da poção poderia realmente fazer isso, obviamente, mas isso não amenizada em nada o sentimento de culpa que ele sentia. Seu coração se repartia em milhões de pedaço a cada lágrima que vertia dos olhos doces dela.<p>

Agnes aproximou-se, Harry observava o pouco movimento daquela região de cima da laje do pequeno edifício. Seus olhos tinham um misto de tristeza e infelicidade, mas a feição de seu rosto era de ira.

- Harry... – Ele virou para encarar a moça, deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Afinal, que culpa ela tinha dele estar no estado em que estava. O único culpado era si mesmo.

- Você foi excelente no Três Vassouras. – Disse e dispensou um sorriso singelo para ele

- Obrigado, eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer. – Olhou séria. – Diferente do que você fez agora pouco, lá em baixo.

- Desculpe-me Agnes. – Ela segurou sua mão e lhe dispensou um beijo na bochecha, carinhosamente.

- Não se desculpe. – Sorria a cada palavra. – Eles estão atrás dela Harry, é normal que esteja abalada, precisa de força agora.

- Você não entende Agnes. – Soltou um leve suspiro e fitou a moça de relance. – Não era pra ser assim. Eu poderia ter evitado isso...

- A perseguição? – Disse interessada.

- Talvez... – Suspirou profundamente. – Mas não é sobre isso que estou falando.

Explicou à moça toda a história de uma forma resumida e sucinta, na espera de poder elucidar mais os fatos com o decorrer do tempo. Enquanto explicava perguntou-se o que havia levado Agnes a seguir ambos sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo. Que exemplo de amizade e fidelidade a moça de longos cabelos pretos demonstrara com essa atitude.

Por um momento pensou que se não houvesse uma Hermione, com certeza ele poderia se apaixonar por ela. Agnes era uma pessoa querida, amável e que quase nunca estava triste, era uma centelha de alegria dentro de qualquer momento de tristeza.

- Você está querendo me dizer que ela está chorando agora por alguém que nem ama de verdade? – Piscou algumas vezes depois de analisar a história.

- Ela o ama, como um melhor amigo. – Cruzou os ombros se arqueando no parapeito, vendo a movimentação habitual da cidade tendo início. – Ou talvez, depois de tanto tempo, ela só tenha se esquecido de como me amava.

- Você acredita nisso? – Repetiu os atos dele, deixando os braços em repouso sobre o parapeito.

- Eu não quero acreditar.

- Então isso responde a minha segunda pergunta. – Sorriu para ele enquanto falava.

- Que segunda pergunta? – Olhou para ela curioso, o estranho é que o sorriso dela, por mais claro que tentasse ser, sempre tinha uma pontada de mistério sedutor.

- Você vai desistir de lutar por ela? – Piscou, dando as costas para ele, dirigindo-se para a saída.

- Sim, acho que responde. – Ponderou mais alguns minutos, desceu logo após isso, uma nova sensação de esperança brotava em seu peito. Agnes estava certa, ele não iria desistir daquela luta.

* * *

><p>"<em>Você pegou minha mão e me puxou para perto, tão perto de você<br>__Eu tenho o pressentimento de que você não tem palavras  
><em>_Eu acho um jeito pra você, beijo seu rosto, digo adeus e saio andando  
><em>_Não olho pra trás, pois eu estou chorando"_

Tallulah – Sonata Arctica

* * *

><p>Já fazia alguns minutos desde que os outros dois haviam lhe deixado sozinha no quarto, com todas aquelas memórias que mais pareciam borrões em sua cabeça. Momentos que construía com incerteza, beijos do qual o gosto não lembrava, abraços que deveriam ser quentes sequer existiam.<p>

As lágrimas insistiam em cair. Lágrimas de remorso vinham antes das lágrimas de amor, se é que havia essas lágrimas de amor. A decisão que há muito havia tomado parecia tão sensata para aquela Hermione jovial e corajosa da memória, mas para a Hermione de agora, madura e – no momento – insegura, parecia uma loucura desmedida. Onde estava Rony agora? O que fariam com ele? E por que procuravam por ela?

Esperou ávida por respostas de sua mente, mas elas não vinham, não existiam. Só havia medo e incerteza. Secou as lágrimas e despejou novamente a camisa sobre o chão. Voltou-se para a pequena janela fixa do apartamento, o pequeno gramado estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve. Neve tão branca que agora se assemelhava e muito às suas memórias.

- Hermione. – Harry tocou-lhe o ombro com carinho e a puxou levemente para frente. – Estarei sempre com você.

- Sempre, não é? – Ela sorriu e se jogou num abraço terno ofertado por ele. Uniu sua mão a dele com fervor.

- Sempre. – Beijou-lhe a testa, apertando o abraço.

- Eu vou me lembrar, só me dê tempo. – Disse com a cabeça aconchegada em seu peito. – Afinal, como é que você sabia que eu me hospedava aqui? – Perguntou sem se mover.

- Nunca deixei você, nunca. – Riu baixinho. – Mesmo que você quisesse o contrário.

- Você tem sempre que ser tão... Harry Potter? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, como costumava fazer à noite, pouco depois de voltar das rondas.

Ela receou, mas de alguma forma, como se fosse automático ela respondeu tocando o lóbulo da orelha dele com a ponta dos lábios "_Eu te amo"_.

Agnes sorriu, simplesmente porque eles estavam felizes, como tinham que estar.

- Estou pronto. – Harry acabara de voltar do Gringotes. – Peguei a espada e aproveitei para pegar algum dinheiro do meu cofre.

- Ótimo, podemos partir então! Prontos para aparatar? – Hermione disse observando cuidadosa em todas as direções.

- Só tem um problema pessoal... – Agnes aproximou-se deles e disse baixo. – Alguém já foi a Glastonbury?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, entenderam perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer, só se pode aparatar em lugar conhecido, que a sua mente pode construir a partir de uma lembrança.

- Ótimo, acho que teremos que pegar um trem. – Agnes olhou para eles assustada depois da colocação de Hermione.

- Eu... Eu nunca peguei um trem trouxa! – Harry riu, apoiando um dos braços sobre o ombro dela, Hermione sorria com os lábios fechados.

- Calma! Como você costuma dizer: "Não é como se fosse tão diferente". – Eles riram em meio à falsa tranquilidade que cultivavam ali.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação feliz: Este capítulo foi betado! UHULLL! Agradeçam a Pamy por isso!<strong>

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer de coração para essa menina maravilhosa que é a minha beta, senhorita Pamy Malfoy (ou Pamy Potter, culpem a censura *piscando pra Pamy*), pois sem ela com certeza essa fic não estaria corrigida e pronta para vocês! Aproveitando, dêem uma passada na fic dela e leiam, irão gostar (Link: .?id=39055), aos que visitarem a fic, por favor comentem, ok?<p>

* * *

><p>NA¹: Como havia prometido, um capítulo com um pouco mais de ação. Não sou expert nessas cenas, por isso elas parecem curtas e enfadonhas, espero que mesmo assim possam apreciar.

N/A²: Eu estou criando um dicionário com novos feitiços através de um conhecimento básico de latim. Vou por o significado dos novos feitiços aqui só para esclarecer melhor, mas no final da fic logo após o epílogo eu montarei um pequeno compêndio de feitiços.

-1. No capítulo passado Harry usou "Usque" para afastar as memórias da penseira. Usque significa longe.  
>- 2. Neste capítulo Agnes usou "Irecaligne": Ire (siga) + Caligo (névoa) + Igne (fogo).<p>

- 3. Hermione usou "Speculum obice": Basicamente quer dizer barreira de vidro.

N/A³: Teremos surpresas maquiavélicas no próximo capítulo... Ou não, depende do meu humor!

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Beta se metendo aqui no meio. Bem, fui na cara de pau pedir o emprego e fui admitida, uhuul! Meu capítulo de estreia está caprichado, não é gente? Pois é, o Thi (vou te chamar assim) está arrasando cada vez mais, tudo muito maravilhoso e eu nem tenho trabalho, para dizer a verdade. Vou fazer uma coisa aqui, uma frase que me deixou maluca aqui: "-Você tem sempre que ser tão... Harry Potter?", arrasou Thierry!**

* * *

><p>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO PASSADO<p>

* * *

><p>EnigmaticPerfection: Pois é! Continuo no embalo do nosso amado Tristania e inclui um Sonata Arctica pra dar uma amenizada também! Hahaha! Sou apaixonado por Tender Trip On Earth também e não poderia de deixar de colocar ela neste! Que bom que fica mais apreensiva a cada capítulo, eu tento fazer com que isso aconteça mesmo, pra dar aquela vontade de continuar lendo. Aish, nem me fale do Dumbledore, é horrível escrever as cenas com ele, é sadicamente sábio, isso me irrita tanto! Quanto ao Rony, eu realmente não gosto dela, mas fazer o que se ele vai ser importante pra fic, tenho que aturar essa coisa perambulando na fic (tristeza eminente).<p>

Poxa, você praticamente colocou o meu top 5 do Tristania aí em baixo. Angelore, BtV e SoD são excelentes! O que é aquele prelúdio de Beyond, calminho e depois uma explosão super trash! Muito bom! E Angelore, aqueles violinos levemente "azedos" no começo me fazer delirar. Bom que gostou de Crushed, ela junto com Tender Trip On Earth e Deadlocked (essa é linda também) faz o World of Glass ser o meu cd favorito deles.

Nossa, tenho muita coisa pra escrever pra você, mas o tempo está muito apertado agora, me desculpe por isso. Se puder me add no msn eu agradeceria (thierry_) , caso não possa, me mande e-mails, conversaremos muito sobre fics e músicas! ^-^ (PS: Intimo você a fazer uma continuação para Equilibrium! É um desafio!) Beijos!

Isis Brito: Que bom que esta apreciando a fic Isis! Espero que continue gostando e não se assuste com as minhas maluquices que aparecem a cada capítulo! Como disse uma colega minha: "cada capítulo é um flash" (hahaha). Ah, essas respostas serão respondidas, elas são base para a fic por princípio. Quanto a morte da Mione, poxa... Quem sabe o que essa minha mente sádica pode fazer! MuaHaHa! (Risada macabra). Rsrsrs! Essa cena das alianças foi uma aspiração romântica de momento, que bom que todo mundo gostou dela! Aproveito para pedir desculpas pela demora dessa última atualização, era pra esse capítulo estar pronto sexta, consequentemente eu enviaria pra Pamy betar, mas acabei enviando para ela só ontem a tarde. Enfim, espero que continue acompanhando e muito obrigado pelo comentário! Abraços!

PamyMalfoy/Potter: Hahahah! Minha beta queria, obviamente essas minhas maluquices agora também te deixarão doidinha! Oras, eu só fiz com a memória da Hermione o que deveria ser feito, de acordo com o tio Dumbly! AhuHU Pois é? Triste né? Ter que ficar com o Rony é de doer! Quanto ao momento do Harry no lago, eu não achei muito interessante, pra ser sincero... *olhando sem graça* Eu preferia que fosse a Hermione... XD Teremos mais DG um pouco pra frente, eles também serão importantes, por assim dizer. Agnes: minha inspiração de humor transcrita no papel! Adoro demais ela, por isso a incluí na jornada! Obrigado por me aguentar! Beijões!

MaPotter: Ué! 48 capítulos seria um tempo razoável! Hehehe! Eu sou realmente muito maligno com vocês! Espero que esteja gostando e continue acompanhando! Beijos!

JôHxSabaku: Tô até imaginando como você ficou brava por ser a última da listinha, mas te juro, é aleatório! Além disso, pode ser a última da lista, mas é a primeira na minha vida. *beija a bochecha, cutucando a orelha em seguida* minha pequena pokémon. Beijos!


	9. Capítulo 8º: Minha queda será por você

**Informações antes do capítulo:**_  
><em>1º: As reviews estão respondidas no fim deste capítulo, abaixo das notas do autor como de costume;  
>2º: Escolhi essa música por um único motivo, além de amá-la, ela começou a tocar no exato momento em que eu comecei a escrever. (Ah, EnigmaticPerfection me informou que também gosta dessa música, logo depois que eu havia escrito esse capítulo!)<br>3º: A letra da música do epílogo deste capítulo combina muito com a última cena (ao meu ver).

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO OITAVO - MINHA QUEDA SERÁ POR VOCÊ<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Minha queda será por você<br>Meu amor estará em você  
>Se você for aquele que me ferir<br>Eu sangrarei eternamente"_

Ghost Love Score – Nightwish

* * *

><p>A paisagem passava rapidamente por seus olhos, lagos que se estendiam ao margearem os trilhos do trem e findarem-se em extremidades congeladas. O céu estava cinzento como de costume, não havia pássaros ou um resquício ínfimo de sol. Os dias frios desfolharam as árvores e tudo que lhes restava eram mórbidos esqueletos de celulose e lignina. Os dedos desenhavam ávidas imagens sem sentido no vidro da janela onde a água condensava.<p>

O arrependimento era uma constante e a vontade de se lembrar, de ter a sua vida de volta, uma grande e solitária aspiração. Hermione Granger era – agora – uma estranha para si mesma. Não havia grandes coisas para se lembrar, e este era o que talvez mais a assombrava. Rony era um borrão de memórias recentes, Harry um ainda maior e mais antigo. Escrever a vida de volta seria o sonho cobiçado de muitos, mas mal sabem eles que seria também o mais cruento.

Ele estava ali, Harry Potter, em sua frente. Trajando uma camisa polo vermelha – que ela particularmente não gostava – encoberta por uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma calça jeans no mais profundo azul petróleo que poderia existir. Os óculos caiam insistentemente sobre a ponta do nariz, e mesmo dormindo em sono leve ele empurrava-os para trás, voltando a cruzar os braços em seguida. Sua boca era sempre úmida e parecia quente aos olhos dela.

Lembrou-se do beijo que ele havia roubado dela na sala de Rowena, as mãos hábeis tateando-a em busca de proximidade, o toque dos lábios nos dela. Ela confirmou para si mesma, eles não pareciam quentes, eles simplesmente eram quentes e deliciosamente úmidos.

Alguns solavancos do trem o faziam mover a cabeça, isso mostrava o pescoço alvo e longo dele, ela sentiu vontade de tocar e beijá-lo, sentir o sabor e a maciez de sua pele. Os cabelos partiam de um giro amplo na porção mais parietal de sua cabeça e faziam com que os fios espetassem para todos os lados como um jovem rebelde. Ela não conseguia ver os olhos dele, mas ainda sim àquele verde lhe embriagava, eram como dois jades polidos e minuciosamente cortados adornassem a esclera branca de seu globo ocular.

Olhos, aqueles que dizem ser a janela para a alma, a entrada mais rápida para o coração. Os dela mantinham-se fixos sobre ele. Sentia a respiração dele, escutava o leve ressoar do som da expiração e da inspiração, numa maresia constante. Queria levar a mão até a face do moreno e tocá-la, só queria poder estar envolta daqueles braços e afogada em carícias tenras e demoradas.

- O que observa tanto? – A voz baixa e suave rompeu sua linha de pensamento como se partisse um fino fio de costura, ela fitou Agnes com surpresa, tornando-se rubra.

Agnes estava do lado dele – e por opção da própria Hermione, diga-se de passagem – agarrando-se em seu longo sobretudo lilás de lã turca. Ela sorria enquanto aquecia as mãos esfregando-as uma noutra. Tinha olhos tão negros quanto a mais profunda escuridão, e mesmo assim eles conseguiam expressar o carinho constante que ela emanava. Era uma pessoa formidável Agnes, com certeza.

- Eu não posso acreditar que tenha me esquecido dele. – Sentiu brotarem lágrimas de seus olhos, sentiu o sabor salgado quando elas tomaram a linha que dividia seus lábios.

- Você não quis esquecer-se dele, quer dizer, você quis. – Agnes colocou uma mão à fronte para tentar encontrar as palavras corretas, parecia que qualquer coisa que falasse só poderia piorar o que já estava extremamente ruim. – Mas foi por ele e por todos que fez isso.

- Nobre a minha atitude. Salvei a todos e enterrei a mim mesmo em uma cova que agora eu não encontro. Grande utilidade eu tive, não é? – Disse com aspereza. Sabia das intenções da outra, eram boas, mas não poderiam diminuir o que estava sentindo, essa tristeza e opressão de se sentir vazia.

Agnes teve a fisionomia completamente reestruturada depois desta frase. Há pouco, antes de cair junto com Harry num cochilo, tinha perguntado tantas coisas – e se assustado com muitas delas inclusive – daquele trem. Espantou-se ao máximo quando,dos alto-falantes, ressoara o aviso de que uma estação de carga se aproximava, ela indagou sobre "as caixas falantes" e os examinou minuciosamente por um bom tempo, com uma expressão infantil adorável. Mas agora, sua expressão era firme e detinha uma sabedoria distinta.

- Perdoe-me Hermione, mas não vejo nada em você além de egoísmo e uma grande vontade de se menosprezar! – Hermione sentiu as mãos apertarem a barra de seu casaco de lã fina e começarem a suar intensamente de prontidão. Agnes falava pela primeira vez com uma autoridade que ela não apreciava. Ela não entendia o que acontecia ali, não da forma como deveria entender.

- Você não sabe o que eu sinto, eu não sei quem eu sou e muito menos quem eu fui, meu coração me trai a cada olhar! – As palavras eram praticamente cuspidas sobre a outra morena.

Ela sentiu arquear o corpo sobre os joelhos enquanto tentava se aproximar de Agnes e falar o mais agressivo o possível em um volume que Harry não pudesse ouvir.

- Eu não sei! Realmente minha vida sempre foi muito pacífica. – Agnes mantinha o dedo em riste na direção de Hermione. – Mas eu estou aqui agora porque eu acredito no que vocês sentem. E não se preocupe com quem você é, toda vez que olhar no verde dos olhos dele você vai entender exatamente quem é você. Para ser sincera, Hermione, ele tem muito mais de "você" do que você, propriamente dita, neste momento.

Hermione voltou à posição confortável que estava antes, olhando de forma vidrada para fora. Agnes sabia como silenciar alguém com as palavras. Aquele era um dom que ela usava com maestria. Ambas se encaravam com escárnio, provavelmente era momentâneo, mas ainda sim ele existia e as deixava em extremo desconforto.

- Ainda bem que vocês pararam. – Harry disse ainda sem abrir os olhos. – Essas discussões nunca levam a nada, ainda mais sendo as duas como são. Donas da palavra.

- Como você... – Hermione perguntou exasperada virando o torso para observá-lo mais de perto. – Você estava dormindo!

- Ele nunca dorme Hermione, não quando está preocupado com algo. – Agnes disse voltando-se para a paisagem que passavam ágil pela sua vista. Hermione sentiu uma singela inveja despontar em seu peito, pelo simples fato de que ela deveria saber aquilo, não Agnes.

- Exato Agnes, está correto. – Ele assentiu, sem abrir os olhos. Hermione pode perceber um leve sorriso montar-se em seus lábios, desconcertando-a.

- Você não fica nada bem de vermelho! – Ela disse rápido, sem pensar no que falaria exatamente. Só precisava falar algo, e isso estava na ponta da sua língua.

- Você sempre disse isso. – Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, fitando-a profundamente. Hermione sentiu-se arrepiar e o estômago revirar-se incomodado em seu abdômen. – Eu a coloquei justamente na esperança de ouvir essa frase.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ela. Agnes pareceu curiosa também, e voltou a observá-los.

- Eu só gosto de como você fala, desse jeito mandão. – Seu sorriso era jocoso e ao mesmo tempo cativante naquele momento. Hermione corou e olhou para baixo, tímida, enquanto Agnes tentou segurar sem sucesso um riso tapando a boca com a mão.

- Viu Hermione, está perdendo tempo se martirizando. – Agnes trajava uma ironia desigual ao despojar aquelas frases. – Você nem mudou esqueceu tanto assim de como era! – Ela riu gostosamente.

Hermione pensou em responder a altura, mas percebeu que não era uma ofensa ou algo que deveria parecer uma ofensa. Era só uma inteligente constatação, era sim mandona e não iria mudar isso nem que lhe houvessem roubado o cérebro. Deixou-se sorrir junto a Agnes, embalada por um sorriso encantador de Harry.

* * *

><p>- A refeição lhe faz bem?<p>

- Sim! Está sublime realmente. – Rony fartara-se de vasilhames repletos de carne de diversas origens, havia coxas de frango e codornas ao molho de cogumelos que lhe fizeram delirar. Agora se sentia realmente acolhido como um convidado. – Agradeço a hospitalidade Sir. Mordred, é muito gentil de sua parte.

O loiro sorriu e debruçou-se sobre a ampla mesa de vidro, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos. Observava o ruivo alimentar-se como um canibal faminto. Uma cena com certeza totalmente atípica aos seus costumes requintados da corte, uma verdadeira afronta aos seus princípios.

- Sir. Mordred, quando Gina virá nos encontrar? – Perguntou entre uma mordida e outra.

Novamente o homem sentiu os lábios formarem um sorriso cínico e cheio de falsos escrúpulos. Uma gargalhada fria ecoou em sua mente e os longos dedos tatearam a mesa como se tateassem as teclas de um piano, produzindo uma escala de sons ocos e repetitivos.

- Em breve ela estará conosco. – Seu tom cordial se dissipou quando o serviçal surgiu de emaranhados de fumaça cinzenta, o rosto demonstrava preocupação e medo, havia incrustado em suas mãos uma capa de veludo negro.

- Senhor... – Fez uma reverência com o corpo languido e falou em sussurros apreensivos. – Precisamos conversar meu senhor.

Ambos se afastaram da mesa, onde Rony ainda esbaforia-se ao se alimentar. Mordred seguiu a sombra ínfima do servo com passos firmes, parecia levitar com os próprios passos tamanha elegância que lhe apetecia. Os braços cruzados faziam com que dedos encontrassem os antebraços contralaterais e continuasse a dedilhá-los como a um piano devido à impaciência.

Adentraram em uma sala decrépita cheia de vastos livros empoeirados que sustentavam mórbidas teias de aranha onde traças jaziam secas e desprovidas de vida. O homem pequeno e velho pôs-se de joelhos em frente ao seu mestre e começou a frase tremulante, estendendo o manto negro.

- Eles falharam mais uma vez, meu senhor. – Mordred sentiu os olhos pesarem sobre a imagem do ser digno de pena em sua frente, poucos tufos de cabelo grisalho lanzudo saltavam do couro cabeludo e o faziam parecer só mais uma aberração.

- Meu caro Cereus você já não trabalha mais como antigamente... – Arrancou-lhe a capa negra das mãos do criado e a apertou nas mãos, desfazendo-a em poeira negra. – Esse é o único meio de controlá-los, sem a capa eles não passam de ilusão das brumas. – Disse o loiro apontando para a poeira residual da capa. - Os outros encobriram todos os vestígios?

- Sim meu senhor. Não deixaram nem os ossos. – Cereus tremia, seus olhos eram relutantes no intento de fitar o seu mestre, ele o aterrorizava só com o olhar. – Os instrui a alimentar-se dos que caírem, assim também consigo fazer com que se sintam oprimidos.

- Imbecil... – O outro ria com desdém, como se as frases do criado fossem só uma ligeira piada. – Eles não têm alma, não sentem nada, muito menos são oprimidos.

- Sim, sim mestre! – Cereus assentia expandindo à vista do outro os dentes que faziam curvas tortuosas e quase saltavam de seus alvéolos e abrigavam séculos de incrustação de sujeira. – Eu sabia disso, senhor, eu, com certeza, jásabia!

- Mande outros cavaleiros, precisamos somente da mulher, não quero visitas inoportunas. – O homem assentiu com a cabeça que ainda estava tremendo junto ao corpo. Levantou-se e reverenciou Mordred mais uma vez, antes de dar as costas e começar a andar em passos curtos e rápidos. – Espere! Cereus.

- Sim mestre, algo mais? - O velho virou-se novamente para ele e pôs-se a abaixar a cabeça.

Mordred se dirigiu a porta, próximo de onde o velho se encontrava, apontou para a mesa onde Rony se alimentava com desespero típico. O loiro fitou o homem apreensivo, com a testa frisada. O homem olhou com atenção para o ruivo e depois se voltou para seu mestre com os olhos de típicos de um lunático.

- Tem certeza de que é "isso" que nos servirá? – O escárnio era visível em seus olhos e tão mais em sua voz. Era como uma indagação irônica e desconfiada.

Ronald continuava a descarnar com os dentes amplas coxas de frango, despedaçando-as como se fosse um lobo selvagem, deixando pedaços de carne espalhar-se por todas as proximidades da mesa. Cereus riu, uma risada estranha e esganiçada como uma hiena, sendo repreendido veemente pelo mestre.

- Sim mestre! Tenho certeza, a abóbada de cristal trilhou a linha dele até vós. – Mordred assentiu, enquanto o homem parecia incessante ao falar. – Eu pedi que preparassem o alimento dele como vossa senhoria desejou, logo ele estará ao seu dispor de plena vontade.

- Ótimo, Cereus... Agora vá, não disponho de tempo para suas divagações eloquentes. E é bom que esteja certo, demorei muito para conseguir abalar as estruturas mágicas das brumas e poder trazê-lo até aqui.

- Estou certo meu senhor, eu estou. – Dispersou-se novamente em névoa cinzenta.

- Ainda não satisfeito? – Mordred perguntou a Ronald com um leve sorriso de canto dos lábios.

- Ah sim, quase satisfeito! – Rony disse sem perder a vista dos alimentos. O outro sorriu com escárnio, novamente. Era realmente uma visão grotesca aos seus olhos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Atenção passageiros do trem 2093, Londres – Bristol. Estaremos chegando a nosso destino nos próximos minutos.<em>"

A voz feminina da gravação seguiu-se uma microfonia enfadonha e de alguns gritos de desespero de Agnes – novamente – em direção aos alto-falantes. Hermione olhou para Harry com o clássico tom inquisitivo que possuía, afinal gostaria de saber por que diabos estavam parando em Bristol se o destino final era Glastonbury.

- Não iríamos para Glastonbury? – Perguntou ao moreno.

- Não há um trem direto para lá. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ela murmurou algumas coisas sem sentido. – Não se preocupe. Nós chegaremos lá, só não hoje. –Sorriu largamente, retorquindo as reclamações infundadas de Hermione enquanto saiam do vagão.

- Uhhh! Estou precisando mesmo de um bom almoço e descanso! – Agnes agitava os braços sobre a cabeça, estirando os músculos e os aquecendo logo após saltar pelas escadas do vagão. Hermione a retalhou com os olhos, tinha pressa, não só para – possivelmente – encontrar Ronald, mas para encontrar suas respostas. Com certeza ficar se atrasando não era o que desejava.

- Hey, não fique assim. – Harry disse colocando uma das mãos sobre seu rosto enquanto a outra desprendia o coque bem feito que lhe sustentava os cabelos. O vento era forte o suficiente para fazê-los esvoaçar. – Gosto deles assim.

Ele tocou os lábios nos dela com carinho, não se prolongou, somente aquele toque já bastava naquele momento. Sentiu que ela ficou sobre a ponta dos pés, receptiva. Era um selinho tímido, cheio de necessidade e carência. Era simplesmente uma demonstração de amor, dos pés a cabeça, amor puro e singelo.

- Desculpe, eu não... – Ela sorriu, não respondeu as desculpas dele, só virou-se para o guichê de informações e seguiu para lá. Agnes sorriu fracamente para Harry, fazendo um sinal positivo com o polegar.

Hermione voltou pouco depois, encontrando Harry e Agnes em uma conversa incessante sobre a tecnologia sonora do trem, a morena parecia exasperada quando Harry lhe falou que não havia nenhum feitiço na caixa e o som saia naturalmente com auxílio da eletricidade.

- Não há mais trem para Glastonbury hoje. O último partiu há aproximadamente 30 minutos. – Os dois assentiram e levantaram-se logo após uma conversa rápida com relação aos panfletos de hotéis - e quais deles poderiam ser bons para hospedagem - que Hermione trazia consigo.

- Podemos pegar um taxi para ir até CliftonHouse, parece ser um hotel confortável e o preço nos favorece. – Disse Hermione revirando a carteira em busca de alguns euros.

- Não há problema quanto ao preço, eu fiz o câmbio de galeões em Gringotes. – Harry disse pouco antes de parar um taxi e abrir a porta com elegância para as moças.

- Mas eles não fazem mais o câmbio para euros.

- Fazem sim se você for Harry Potter, querida Hermione. – Ele piscou, adentrando após ela, sentando-se desconfortável no interior do automóvel enquanto Agnes tentava ponderar melhor seus comentários sobre _"trouxisses"_.

* * *

><p>- Gostaríamos de três quartos individuais, por favor. – Harry realmente aprovara a opinião de Hermione, o hotel era aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo não era luxuoso e custoso. Havia um pequeno bar onde um músico entoava canções boêmias ao som de uma cítara. Alguns homens bem apessoados acompanhavam o ritmo da música ostentando nas mãos copos cheios de bebidas das mais diversas origens. Um jardim bem arranjado margeava o hotel e lhe dava uma aparência reconfortante, além de aparentemente não haver nevado ali. Os móveis lustrados brilhavam e os lustres antigos pareciam grandes coleções de lágrimas cristalinas, Hermione estava maravilhada com a arquitetura, tal qual Agnes com o bar e com seus frequentadores.<p>

- Sinto muito senhor, mas com as épocas festivas de Natal só dispomos de duas suítes, uma individual e uma para casal. Ainda deram a sorte de chegarem cedo, após as dezesseis horas sempre há procura de quartos. – Harry olhou para ambas, elas estavam absortas cada uma em algo diferente. Hermione observou rápido para ele depois de assimilar as palavras da moça, antes de pronunciar alguma coisa Agnes olhou para Harry, depois para o Bar e então Hermione.

- Eu fico com o individual, com certeza eu fico! – Acenou para alguns dos boêmios e depois piscou para Hermione, que a olhava com total indignação, afinal o ocorrido no trem ainda era algo que precisava ser disperso em sua mente.

- Hermione, se houver algum problema nós podemos procurar outro hotel. – O sorriso dele era incerto, de uma forma suplicava que aceitasse, de outra, lhe dava segurança da outra opção.

- Nós ficaremos com os quartos. – Ela disse por fim para a atendente, uma moça ruiva de olhos castanhos bem claros e uma alegria estonteante, que logo lhes entregou a chave de quartos vizinhos.

- Ah! Obrigada Hermys! – Agnes a abraçou de relance e despontou alegre para o bar, remexendo o quadril totalmente fora do ritmo. A morena sorriu ao observar a outra se distanciando com alegria, como poderia ficar brava com ela?

- Eu preciso de um banho... Estamos no meio da tarde e eu já me sinto extremamente cansada. – Segurou instintivamente a mão de Harry e o arrastou para o quarto. Ele estava atônito de certa forma, mas ao mesmo tempo uma alegria idiota tomava conta de si.

Entraram no quarto e logo Hermione já comentava sobre o lindo edredom carmim que recobria um confortável colchão de penas, vangloriou-se por ter escolhido o hotel e logo já fazia com que a bagagem de ambos voltasse ao seu tamanho natural. Havia quadros com belíssimas paisagens de Bristol, a que mais a agradou foi um campo florido que albergava ao fundo um grande campo de críquete, esporte típico da região, onde o céu estava estranhamente azulado e ensolarado.

Harry sentou-se em uma poltrona que dava de frente para a janela, uma ampla visão do jardim estava presente e o ar fresco entrava pela janela fazendo com que os cabelos negros dele espetassem ainda mais para os lados. Estava absorto em um livro de James Dashner, e nesse instante possuía a intrigante atenção de Hermione.

- Eu gosto quando você se concentra, seu rosto se alonga. – Ele respondeu a colocação dela com um simples sorriso, sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Não poderia dar esse gosto a ela. – Também gosto do seu sorriso, mesmo quando você não o apresenta pra mim.

Ela parecia entreter-se arrumando as roupas desajeitadas na mala, trocando-as de lugar ou somente redobrando. Mesmo assim Harry percebeu que ela conseguia captar as intenções daquele sorriso e lhe dispensou outro elogio. Era assim que funcionava antes, e que estranhamente, funcionava agora.

- Eu gosto quando você me entende. – Ele disse baixo.

- Sempre te entendo. Não preciso de memórias para isso. – Ela se aproximou, abaixando-se em frente a ele. – Eu só preciso estar ao seu lado, te olhando, sentindo seu perfume... Isso me esclarece tudo.

Ele arrepiou-se, Hermione parecia tão vulnerável, tão delicada. O completo oposto do que realmente era aquela mulher, digna das maiores aspirações de coragem e lealdade. Sentiu o corpo todo estremecer quando as mãos dela tocaram seus joelhos e os olhos voltaram-se para ele, suplicantes.

- Eu não preciso que se lembre de mim... – O sorriso carinhoso que ela detinha desmanchou-se rapidamente. – Mas eu preciso que me permita te conquistar, um dia de cada vez. Nem que tenha que lhe conquistar todos os dias até que eles para mim se acabem, e se um dia achar que eu falhei em minha conquista, estará livre novamente da minha presença. Eu preciso que você continue sendo a mulher da minha vida. A minha queda será por você, só por você.

Hermione suspirou, sentiu o coração batendo mais rápido, tão rápido quanto achou que seu peito suportaria. Os olhos lacrimejaram e por fim as mãos encontraram as dele, um sorriso mórbido nasceu em sua face, cheio de medo. Ele estava entregando o coração para ela, lhe demonstrando qual era o seu ponto mais fraco, lhe dando as armas para que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse, mas ainda sim, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Esboçou então um gesto de concordância com a cabeça, um gesto que não explicitava um sim ou um não, era completamente neutro. Encheu-se de culpa e autopiedade para fazer aquilo, mas o fez.

* * *

><p>Passaram-se algumas horas desde que o silêncio se apossara do cômodo, Hermione já estava deitada debaixo de duas cobertas confortáveis e extremamente quentes. Harry estava no banho, havia alguns bons minutos. O olhar dela ia do livro até a sua margem mais superior, caindo sobre a porta do banheiro, dispersando-a da leitura completamente, já havia lido pelo menos seis vezes a mesma frase em menos de dois minutos.<p>

Por fim a porta se abriu e ela voltou ligeiramente os olhos às páginas do livro, como se a porta nunca tivesse existido à sua vista. Harry trajava um pijama típico de um tecido fino e confortável, verde água - quase branco - que incontestavelmente daria sono em qualquer um. Ele havia feito à barba - e ela percebeu, por mais que esta barba fosse quase imperceptível antes de aparada - e ajeitado os cabelos, ou pelo menos tinha tentado ajeitá-los.

Dirigiu-se a poltrona ainda sem lhe dirigir a palavra, como um protesto silencioso. Deixou o corpo cair sobre ela e os braços puxarem uma manta fina de fios de lã. Ele tinha o olhar fixo na paisagem externa e parecia inebriado por pensamentos.

- Harry, você pode deitar-se à cama. – Disse derrotada com a imagem do homem solto sobre a poltrona. – Não terá que ficar desconfortável só por mim, seria injusto.

- É tão "_por mim_" quanto por você, Hermione. – O olhar dele ainda estava voltado para a paisagem.

- Por favor, eu realmente ficarei me sentindo mal se não vier. – Ela abaixou o livro sobre o colo e olhou para ele carinhosamente, sentiu o coração aquecer quando ele levantou-se solícito e deitou ao seu lado, repousando a cabeça no travesseiro e virando-se para o lado oposto.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Harry. – Desfez-se do livro colocando-o sobre a cabeceira, desligou a iluminação e também deitou. Estava cansada e obviamente não demoraria a dormir. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que os olhos estivessem fechados por completo.

Não os manteve muito tempo assim fechados, logo Harry se virou ainda dormindo, tocou a cabeça na nuca dela, respirando com profundidade. Uma das mãos dele deslizou sobre o abdômen dela, abraçando-a, procurando mais aproximação entre eles. Sentiu o corpo estremecer com o toque dele sobre a sua camisola, permitiu a sua mão unir-se a dele no medo de que a retirasse de lá. Suspirou enquanto novamente adormecia; agora sentindo o calor que emanava dele ao transpassar ao seu, e a respiração dele na sua nuca excitá-la.

Harry sorriu de olhos fechados, ele simplesmente deu-se por vitorioso na conquista daquele dia. Aproveitou-se a situação, onde ela realmente acreditava em seu sono e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da moça – como era de costume – "_Eu te amo Hermione..._"

"_Te amo Harry_", sussurrou sonolenta, antes de apertar mais a mão dele contra si, dando-lhe a vitória.

* * *

><p>- Acho que o perdemos... – Os olhos de Gina estavam mais uma vez repletos de lágrimas, o doce sorriso que sempre mantinha em face, timidamente agradável, agora era sobreposto por lábios desidratados e esbranquiçados.<p>

Tal qual, estava Draco Malfoy. Ao seu lado, confortando-a a todo custo. Tentava convencer a si mesmo que precisava dela bem se quisesse escapar daquele local, mas algo lhe dizia que era por pura vontade, ensejo de tocar sua pele e seus cabelos, acariciar sua face e secar suas lágrimas. Os olhos deles continuavam a se encontrar, repetidas vezes durante o dia, apesar de o silêncio reinar na maior parte do tempo, com exceção do canto em língua celta das mulheres que insistia em permear todos os minutos do dia.

- Se acalme Ginerva, a qualquer momento eles o trarão de volta. – As palavras que dizia eram totalmente contraditórias aos seus pensamentos, não acreditava que veriam Rony novamente, da mesma forma que não acreditava que escaparia daquele lugar. Mas se manteria firme em sua opinião até que lhes fosse exposto o contrário.

- Eu nunca imaginei que seria você Malfoy. – A voz dela tinha um peso descomunal, um peso de fome e cansaço desigual.

- Nunca imaginou o que? – Ela deu um fraco sorriso para ele antes de deixar a cabeça despencar sobre o ombro dele.

- Que seria você que me teria nos braços antes da morte. – Um riso sádico e fraco ecoou pelo lugar. Draco assentiu com um sorriso tênue.

- Você não vai morrer, Weasley. – Ela negou com a cabeça, em discordância. – Não nos braços de um Malfoy, não merece tal honra. Então trate de ficar bem viva.

- Oh sim, senhor Malfoy. Não desonrarei o seu sangue vil e puro. – Ambos riram, não havia muito que se fazer no momento.

- Preciso que fique bem, seja forte. Logo sairemos daqui. – Abraçou-a novamente. Acreditava que se passara quase um dia desde que Rony havia sido levado, e não houve mais nenhum movimento no local.

- Eu estou com medo Draco. Por Rony, por mim, por você. – Apertou-se no abraço, unindo sua cabeça ao peito dele pela segunda vez em pouco tempo. De alguma forma ele dava a segurança que ela precisava sentir.

- Não tema por mim, estarei aqui com você. – Abaixou a cabeça e tocou os lábios ásperos na proximidade de sua orelha, sussurrando. – E depois também, se assim quiser.

Ela sorriu, deixando as lágrimas mais uma vez desprenderem-se, indesejadas, de seus olhos. Ambos deixaram-se embriagar pelo silêncio que agora reinava, enfim as moças que cantavam haviam parado. Ele percebeu que já era noite, onde quer que estivessem.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eu tive o que eu mereci<br>Não tenho nada mais a perder  
>Este é meu renascimento procurando por você"<em>

_Wing-shaped Heart – Visions Of Atlantis_

* * *

><p>AGRADECIMENTOS: A minha beta PamyMalfoy (ou mais conhecida como PamyPotter) que tem aguentado ler essas minhas insanidades e ter o desprazer de corrigir elas! Obrigado de coração Pamy!<p>

N/A¹: Eu disse que poderíamos ter surpresas maquiavélicas nesse capítulo de acordo com o meu humor, porém, ele não foi dos melhores essa semana então... Estamos sem ação nesse capítulo, só temos algumas informações adicionais e um grande enfoque no romance, que também precisa acontecer, afinal é um dos gêneros dessa fic! No próximo eu prometo mais ação, ok?

N/A²: Estou pensando em fazer um capítulo bônus – talvez uma songfic - com as cenas da Agnes no bar do hotel, uma coisinha pequena de mais ou menos 1000 palavras. O que vocês acham?

* * *

><p>NB: Eu voto pelo capítulo bônus! A Agnes é contagiante e uma diversão cairia bem nesses momentos de apreensão. Minha opinião é que a songfic cairia muito bem nessa altura do campeonato. Eu nem preciso falar nada sobre o capítulo, não é gente? Minha frase preferida desse capítulo, não é bem uma frase. É uma fala:

"_- Não tema por mim, estarei aqui com você. – Abaixou a cabeça e tocou os lábios ásperos na proximidade de sua orelha, sussurrando. – E depois também, se assim quiser. "_

Draco Malfoy sendo "romântico"! Quem diria, o que uma prisão não faz com a pessoa... Eu amo D/G, é algo totalmente "inimaginável", mas que funciona inimaginavelmente bem. E do jeito que o Thierry fala parece mesmo um sacrifício betar a fic. Na verdade parece que eu só leio o capítulo antes de vocês, hehe.

* * *

><p>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO PASSADO<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER TAMBÉM A TODOS QUE SE INSCREVERAM PARA RECEBER AS ATUALIZAÇÕES DA FIC E A FAVORITARAM. MUITO OBRIGADO!<strong>_

PamyMalfoy: Beta querida, que bom que gostou da capa, você se lembra que eu te falei que foi quase um parto para fazer não é? *risos* Quanto ao comentário do capítulo, oras... O Rony não é quase uma crucificação, ele é a própria! Hehehe! Como você pode perceber, o capítulo é um tanto quanto decepcionante, não há visões ou um ataque. Só romance mesmo, quando eu estou depressivo é só romance que sai. Além do que, eu pensei que viagens de trens e ataques estão muito batidos já. Quem sabe um ataque em algum ônibus? XD

Que bom que está gostando do livro, a primeira página já consegue fazer você se prender à leitura, eu particularmente amo As Brumas de Avalon.

Quanto aidéia do lago com a Hermione, é realmente uma idéia MUITO BOA! Meu precipício pela Hermione seria tipo um grandcanyon com uma cena dessa!

Beijos, obrigado pela betagem e pelo comentário!

Isis Brito: Que bom que gostou do capítulo Isis! Hahaha! Sobre os zumbis, a idéia era mais ou menos essa, tirando o fato de que não são zumbis, mas eu não posso ficar dando spoilers aqui! *risos*. Você, que como eu, tem uma queda por romance provavelmente vai gostar desse Isis. Não achei que ficou um capítulo excepcional, mas tentei trabalhar bem os romances.

Quanto à morte da Mione... MuaHaHA! Não posso dar detalhes, mas se ela morrer, prometo que mando ela pro céu! Não, eu provavelmente não irei matar a Mione... Ou sim, talvez... Sei lá! *risos enlouquecidos*. Ok, agora chega de loucuras! Obrigado por ler e comentar Isis! Espero que continue gostando!

EnigmaticPerfection: Hahaha! Eu me mato de rir com seus reviews! Sempre divertidos e ao mesmo tempo cheios de conteúdo! Até eu fiquei com um pouco de dó do Harry quando a Mione ficou chorando, mas acho que com esse capítulo eu me redimi um pouquinho com eles e com vocês! (Não sei se o papel do Ron será legal, sei lá... Estou pensando em algo bem malvado pra ele!) Como eu disse acima, esse capítulo ficou pobre em ação, mas eu tentei compensar nos romances. Estava com um humor horrível pra escrever alguma ação essa semana! Quanto a Agnes e o Harry, não será um shipper, mas vai se surpreender. Meu lado maquiavélico deve estar voltando de viajem e assim que chegar eu começo a escrever outro capítulo! MuaHaha! (Sem mais por aqui, depois a gente termina o papo pelo e-mail! Rsrsrs) Beijos, obrigado pelo comentário, pelos e-mails e por continuar acompanhando!

ClaraGnutzmann: Que bom que está gostando! É muito bom saber que a história está agradando vocês! Espero que continue lendo e achando essa fic boa! Obrigado pelo comentário!

Minha Isa: Eu poderia ter matado alguém oras! Seria bem legal! (Eu dou muita risada quando me chama de peste! XD) Pois é, eu achei que o quarto da Agnes deveria ser assim, pois parece algo que remete a infantilidade e ela é infantil, ao mesmo tempo que tem a sagacidade de uma mulher (e enlouquecida pelos homens). Quanto aos seres desconhecidos (por enquanto), eu também os imagino MUITO feios, muito feios mesmo, e sim, eles comem seus amigos no café da manhã. Sobre lóbulos de orelhas, bem eu escrevi pensando em você mesmo. Novamente eu te coloquei aqui por último só pra você ter o gostinho de reclamar de alguma coisa a mais! Beijos minha Isa birrenta e super mala sem alça!


	10. Capítulo Bônus: Sol Distante

**ESSE CAPÍTULO BÔNUS CONTÉM LITERATURA RECOMENDADA PARA MAIORES DE 16 ANOS, IMPRETERIVELMENTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Informações antes do capítulo:<strong>_  
>1º: Diferentes dos outros capítulos, eu não responderei as reviews do 8º capítulo neste bônus, só no 9º.<em>

_2º: Agradeço de coração a ajuda da parceira EnigmaticPerfection para a escolha dessa música, e por isso dedico essa pequena songfic para ela, que inclusive a leu de ante-mão._

_3º: Talvez, seja um capítulo divisor de águas para algumas pessoas, para outras, talvez não tenha tanta importância. Para mim, foi um momento perverso e extremamente sádico que eu criei com a personagem pela qual mais tenho carinho._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO BÔNUS (SONGFIC) - <strong>**UM SOL DISTANTE**

* * *

><p><em>Distant Sun – Lacuna Coil<em>

_Nós nunca nos separamos_

_O dia chegou_

_Eu sinto que seu sol_

_Perdeu o brilho pra mim_

A música era alta e até certo ponto a incomodava, sentia-se levemente atordoada pela bebida e os olhos ardiam ao frisson das luzes que insistiam em ter seu olhar. Era bom sentir-se desejada, sentir que há alguém olhando para você de forma diferente, olhos mesclados de desejo e luxúria.

Sentiu o corpo girar e os braços desenharem no ar, logo, estava dançando em meio às cadeiras e ao ritmo de uma música pouco envolvente tocada com a cítara, criando um palco só seu. Só queria esquecer aquele insistente rosto que permeava os dias e noites de agonizante paixão em sua mente.

O toque dele ainda estava seguro em sua pele, sua mente era ávida em recriar o momento a cada hora, minuto e segundo. A imagem era vívida: ele segurando seus braços e tocando-lhe pescoço com os lábios, excitando-a de uma forma tão sensual. Ela estava entregue, atordoada e apaixonada.

_Importune-me_

_Segurando minhas mãos você sorri de novo_

_Eu não conseguiria te ver longe de mim_

_Eu percebo isso agora_

Alguém naquele bar tinha envolvido sua cintura com as mãos, mas isso era tão inóspito e sem sentido que ela deixou-se arrastar por elas. Permitindo a sua mente continuar com os devaneios de um passado não tão distante, tão surreal quanto era permitido ser.

Passou em um giro singular para os braços de outro homem, este ela viu, era loiro. Mas isso importava tanto quanto as mãos do outro em sua cintura, nada além de desejo à carne. Digno de escárnio? Talvez. Mas não de pena, tinha aversão a isso, esta é digna dos fracos. Ela não era fraca. Não permitia auto-piedade, muito menos a piedade alheia.

O pescoço insistia em queimar no local onde com aqueles lábios ele lhe possuíra a pele. Lembrou-se das hábeis mãos percorrendo seu corpo, deslizando a alça de sua camisola de seda, fazendo com que a mesma estirasse-se sobre o chão num desenho disforme. Aquele olhar inebriante, tórrido e ávido por contato ainda fazia seus corpo inteiro flamejar de paixão. Apenas uma noite seu corpo havia pertencido a ele, uma noite foi o suficiente para se tornar inesquecível.

_Vivendo em mim_

_Você está vivendo em mim_

_Você está vivendo em mim_

Sentiu-se desprender do homem loiro e sentar no balcão enquanto a música tomava agora um rumo mais folclórico, típico de ingleses, se vangloriarem por sua cultura e cultivar o etnocentrismo no vívido tom de suas falácias. A bebida estava realmente lhe fazendo bem, nem os pensamentos mais eram coerentes. Recusou alguns pedidos para dançar na pista que ela mesma havia improvisado.

Mais uma bebida, só mais uma... Era talvez a terceira ou quarta vez que dizia isso, não se importava também com o que aquele excesso poderia lhe causar. Algumas pessoas realmente preferem a ilusão ao invés da dor, ela estava neste grupo com a mais sincera das certezas que alguém poderia ter.

_Te sinto ao meu lado_

_Sua alma viva quer fugir comigo_

_Dentro de mim_

Lembrou-se de como o corpo pedia por mais carinho, mais afago, e ele assim o fez, acariciou seus seios com as mãos, desceu serpenteando seu ventre e logo lhe desfrutando do sexo. Ela sentia o fervor nos olhos dele, sentia o desejo emanar de sua pele. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura jogou-a na cama, e ali, sem que pudesse optar, ela despojou-se de todos os escrúpulos e pudores.

Uniu seus lábios aos dela quando foi necessário, carinhoso. O toque de sua mão por entre suas pernas a fazia contorcer-se de prazer, era de súbito um desejo que ele tinha de enlouquecê-la. Arranhou as costas dele pedindo por mais. Nada deveria por fim aquele contato, aquele frenesi de carícias.

_Te sinto ao meu lado_

_Sua alma viva quer fugir comigo_

_Dentro de mim_

A luz do luar foi a única a testemunhar aquele ato, o corpo suado agia silencioso sobre ela. O perfume dele se misturava ao cheiro do suor, e se espalhava em seu corpo a cada retocar com o corpo dela. Maldito era aquele cheiro que ainda lhe tomava as narinas.

Essas eram talvez as piores lembranças. Segurou o copo e girou-o no ar, vendo o vermute circundar o copo e constituir uma camada delgada em sua circunferência. Levou-o a boca mais uma vez, sentiu o gosto forte e o álcool intensificarem o calor de seu corpo.

_E agora_

_Algo acontecerá comigo?_

_Como eu perdi meu guia?_

_Você me deixou completamente só_

A música no bar cessou, ela continuava lá. Agora estava só, sem o som da cítara e o burburinho dos homens, somente um copo de vermute com a imagem de uma mulher refletindo. O corpo estava pesado, as mãos ainda mais do que o resto tanto que permitiram um filete grosso de bebida escapar do canto de seus lábios quando levou o copo a boca. Mais uma vez, aquelas imagens vinham deleitar-se de sua sanidade.

Os dois corpos desvaneceram sobre a cama, unidos como um só. Ainda sim ele insistia em provocar-lhe arrepios mordendo a orelha ou simplesmente esboçando seu corpo nu com as mãos. Estava frio, mas havia calor o suficiente para que não sentissem nenhum resquício dele.

O hálito dele ainda era alcoólico, não tanto quanto no momento em que se deu início a realização dos desejos daqueles seus prazeres. A respiração era lenta e insistia em afogar-se em seus cabelos negros. As mãos dele apertaram ainda mais o abraço, e ela suspirou, deixando a cabeça repousar sobre o braço dele, sentia-se segura.

_Mas agora já é tarde_

_Sei que é natural, mas agora_

_O que posso fazer sem sua presença aqui?_

_Uma dor infinita_

As luzes do bar se apagaram, o que era perfeito para a nostalgia em que sua mente lhe insistia em apresentar. O copo já estava vazio, não havia mais a possibilidade de outra dose. Logo a dor começaria de novo e lá estaria ela, pronta para continuar a seguir em frente. Esquecendo-se da mais sombria das memórias.

Ele apertou os lábios sobre as suas costas, enlaçou as pernas nas dela e deslizou maliciosamente a mão para suas coxas, os movimentos eram intencionais, mascarados por um sono leve. Mediu as palavras, tentou ser o mais natural o possível, e por fim falou, numa voz cheia de carinho.

- _Boa noite Harry._

Os lábios dela foram tocados com suavidade pelos dedos dele, contornando-os sedutoramente, e por fim ele respondeu, com a mais pura paixão na voz.

- _Eu te amo Hermione._

_Vivendo em mim_

_Você está vivendo em mim_

_Você está vivendo em mim_

As lágrimas enchiam aqueles olhos que insistiam em fitar o copo de vermute vazio, como encheram naquela mesma noite, onde ela desfrutou de prazer ao lado dele, explorando o como nunca havia feito e por fim, calada, enfrentou o abraço dele até o amanhecer do novo dia. Condenou-se ao mais puro dos erros, de acordar ao lado de alguém que não lhe amava como precisaria amar.

Levantou-se do banco do bar, sentiu as pernas bambearem e tornarem seus passos tão obscurecidos quando os móveis no salão escuro. Era só ele que a acompanhava, mas sempre fora, afinal. Talvez fosse o seu melhor amigo, o companheiro inseparável de todas as horas: o silêncio.

Não poderia culpar aquela mulher, ela detinha o coração dele e isso não lhe fora uma escolha. Hermione tinha sorte, sorte de tê-lo amado há tempos, mesmo que hoje não se lembrasse, e sorte de ainda ser amada. Ele precisava do amor daquela mulher, e se assim fosse necessário para que fosse feliz, que ficasse com ela.

_Te sinto ao meu lado_

_Sua alma viva quer fugir comigo_

_Dentro de mim_

_Te sinto ao meu lado_

_Sua alma viva quer fugir comigo_

_Dentro de mim_

Agnes fechou os olhos e nesse instante era só mais uma parte daquela escuridão que lhe rondava. Andou com os braços abertos, numa linha fortemente angulosa até alcançar as escadas, segurou-se firmemente no corrimão antes de seguir, passo a passo, degrau a degrau para mais uma noite com a solidão daquele quarto vazio.

O que mais lhe instigava é que não culpava Harry Potter por lhe fazer apaixonar-se por ele, é uma condição inevitável. Mas o culpava de todas as formas possíveis por não se permitir ser esquecido.

Não estava junto deles porque temia pela própria vida, ou pela de todas as outras pessoas, mas por Harry; pela vida que ele estava jogando fora, pelas lembranças que insistia em recordar. Só queria que ele fosse feliz, talvez fosse uma aspiração boba de alguém que desistiu de lutar, pois já reconhecia a derrota, mas ela realmente sentia-o ao seu lado, naqueles toques que havia sentido das mãos em seu corpo, no amor que remanescia dentro dela.

_Te sinto ao meu lado_

_Sua alma viva quer fugir comigo_

_Dentro de mim_

_Eu te sinto ao meu lado_

_E eu tenho certeza que não consigo te esquecer_

_Você está dentro de mim_

_Dentro de mim_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá pessoal! Como passaram o carnaval? Espero que bem. Obviamente hoje eu deveria postar um capítulo novo de HPPI, porém eu fiz a leitura do mesmo novamente e achei que não estava bom o suficiente, o que, neste momento da fic, é extremamente importante. Tentarei reescrever ainda hoje, mas não prometo a postagem até o fim de semana, afinal, minha beta tem vida e eu não posso ficar enchendo ela de trabalho no meio da semana!_

Obrigado a todos os comentários, aviso que no próximo capítulo eu responderei a todos eles.

_Peço desculpas pelo atraso da postagem, e espero que tenham gostado do bônus._

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **Uau, simplesmente, uau. Não sei o que sinto agora galera, por um lado eu estou "P" da vida com a Agnes por ela ter dormido e, consequentemente, se apaixonado pelo Harry, por outro eu entendo, já que a pergunta é: quem _não _se apaixonaria pelo Harry? (Thierry e meninos, não liguem, ok? Eu sou louca por ele e assumo isso) E por _outro _lado eu fiquei com pena dela, poxa! A guria se apaixonou pelo cara que é melhor amigo dela e que ama a melhor amiga dela que não lembra que ama ele, mas que ama. Isso tá confuso, mas dá pra entender. Então, Thi, respondendo seu e-mail: eu estou mais doida pela Agnes por um simples motivo: ela não empaca a vida dos dois, ela apoia e isso é admirável, já que ela poderia, de uma forma qualquer, prejudicar a relação do Harry e da Mione, mas ela não faz isso. E isso é uma prova inquestionável de lealdade perante os amigos dela, mesmo ela não conhecendo a Mione há muito tempo. Então, apesar dela ter se apaixonado por ele, ela é sensata e mais inteligente que muita gente por saber que o Harry só será feliz com a Mione. OK, isso foi uma indireta pra J.K., na boa, eu amo ela, mas fiquei muito pirada por causa da Gina e do Rony. Mas voltando, como de praxe, minha "passagem" preferida está aqui:

"_Era só ele que a acompanhava, mas sempre fora, afinal. Talvez fosse o seu melhor amigo, o companheiro inseparável de todas as horas: o silêncio._"

Bem, agora só resta esperar para ver se a Agnes vai sucumbir ao amor ou vai continuar fiel, torço para que a segunda opçãovença, que isso fique claro. Beijos.


	11. Chapter 9º: Uma abóboda negra sobre nós

**Informações antes do capítulo:**

1º: As reviews estão respondidas no fim deste capítulo, abaixo das notas do autor como de costume; porém, divididos entre o capítulo 8 e o bônus.

2º: Música escolhida a dedo, pela agressividade da Floor Jansen ao cantar! Voz magnífica dela, agora talvez ainda mais do que no After Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO NONO – UMA ABÓBODA NEGRA SOBRE NÓS<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bem vindo à minha dor, minha fúria e meu desprezo<br>__Onde os moram os demônios  
><em>_Bem vindo ao meu escárnio, meu medo e ao meu desdém  
><em>_Bem vindo ao meu inferno pessoal__"_

Here's My Hell - ReVamp

* * *

><p>O sol entrou furtivo por uma fresta da cortina, provocando-lhe os olhos e instigando o seu despertar. Hermione abriu os olhos por fim, ainda sentia a mão de Harry sobre o seu colo, envolvendo-a num abraço moroso e terno. Permitiu-se fechar mais uma vez os olhos, aconchegando a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o seu perfume agradável.<p>

Gracejou um beijo suave na pele dele, carinhosa. Podia sentir os batimentos rítmicos do coração dele às suas costas, tamanho o contato que detinham. A mão dele moveu-se, retirando um pouco dos cabelos dela de cima do ombro e logo em seguida ele o beijou.

Por um segundo Hermione pensou em questionar sobre isso, mas antes que pretendesse virou o corpo para encará-lo, os cabelos estavam estranhamente arrumados e os olhos pareciam ainda cansados. Ela atentou-se para lhe bagunçar os cabelos e passear dos dedos, em seguida, por debaixo de suas pálpebras inferiores, descendo pelo nariz e desenhando algo abstrato em sua bochecha.

- Me perguntei quando você voltaria... – Ele sorria, um sorriso tímido completado pela imensidão verde que seus olhos despojavam sobre ela.

- Mas eu não saí daqui. – Sorriu ao dizer, continuando a passear com o dedo em seu rosto. – Foi um sonho, provavelmente.

- Não me refiro a você ter saído dessa cama. – Fechou os olhos devagar, sentindo o toque suave da mão dele sobre eles. – Me refiro à "antiga" você, a minha Hermione.

- Ela com certeza não volta mais! – Seus olhos tinham um tom castanho divertido e suas pupilas estavam fechadas retendo a fina mácula de luz que penetrava pela janela. Tocou a cicatriz dele, desenhando o seu contorno. – Pelo menos o corpo não, infelizmente!

Ele riu, arqueando-se de leve sobre o torso dela. Hermione pôs-se de costas, observando a face dele se sobrepor sobre si. A mão de Harry deslizou perigosa pela lateral de seu corpo, desenhando suas formas e pressionando mais do que deveria ser. O toque dele sobre o seu abdômen fez com que se arrepiasse e suspirasse num ímpeto, aquela mão insistia em continuar subindo como uma serpente sobre seu corpo. Logo tocava a margem inferior de seus seios por sobre a camisola, deslizou pela lateral deles e percorreu sedutoramente seu pescoço, parando ao tocar os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos e contorná-los.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, os dele com enormes globos negros envolvidos por uma margem verde – muito fantasiosa por sinal – e os dela tremulantes de excitação. Harry levou o rosto próximo ao dela, dirigindo-se a orelha parcialmente descoberta pelas amplas ondulações de seus cabelos castanhos. Sussurrou, lhe mordendo o lóbulo.

- Você é ainda mais perfeita do que já foi um dia, meu amor. – Beijou a bochecha dela com carinho, envolvendo-a num abraço sem seguida.

- Isso foi tão...

- Provocativo? – Ele disse sorrindo ao observar a face rubra da morena.

- Não, esse beijo foi tão... Pouco... – Ela segurou a face dele, virando para ela. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, não deixando de manter uma distância segura entre os corpos, afinal o seu racional ainda tinha parcela de domínio sobre a situação, mesmo que ínfima. Permitiu aos lábios encontrarem os dele, desejando-o. Não aprofundou aquele contato, passou a língua levemente sobre os lábios dele, sugando-os lentamente e delicadamente. Ele se arqueou um pouco mais sobre ela, apoiando o torso com o cotovelo enquanto tentava diminuir a distância entre os corpos, Hermione não cedeu, posicionando a mão suavemente sobre o peito dele, o afastando lentamente.

- Me desculpe. – Ele jogou-se sobre a cama, deixando a cabeça cair desleixada sobre o travesseiro, fitou por incontáveis minutos o teto branco opaco do quarto. Desta vez estava frustrado, não poderia negar isso, de forma alguma.

- Não peça desculpas, eu só não quero apressar as coisas. – Sua única resposta foi um suspiro longo e pesaroso.

- Precisamos levantar. O ônibus sai às oito horas da estação central e não podemos nos atrasar, são quase cinquenta quilômetros aqui de Bristol até Glastonbury. – Harry levantou-se e sem olhar para trás entrou no banheiro.

Sobre a cama, Hermione mordia os lábios relembrando do toque aos lábios dele. A segunda vez - até o que se lembrava - havia sido tão especial quanto a primeira, pelo simples fato de manter a completa consciência do que fazia. Talvez ainda mais porque realmente queria fazer aquilo. Sorriu e sentou-se sobre a cama, abraçou o joelho em seguida. Naquele momento sentia-se a mais boba das adolescentes.

* * *

><p>- Céus Harry! Eu realmente achei que ônibus fossem mais confortáveis! – Agnes se espremia entre um e outro passageiro. Sua cabeça doía e as olheiras homéricas eram as coisas mais visíveis em seu rosto de acordo com o reflexo da janela do ônibus. Tinha certeza que algum daqueles passageiros estava jocosamente afagando seu traseiro a cada movimento do transporte. – Mas que falta de pudores! Da próxima vez tenha certeza que não terá tanta sorte assim, dono da mão!<p>

- Agnes, comporte-se! – O moreno fitava a outra como era habitual, firme e sisudo. Só com aquela olhada Agnes pode compreender exatamente que ele não havia tido uma boa noite, ou pelo menos um bom começo de dia.

- Não seja ranzinza Harry. – O ônibus deu um solavanco forte, quase fazendo com que ela caísse sobre uma senhora sentada em um banco à frente. A mulher olhou de canto, reprovativa e dirigiu a ela um profundo olhar de desdém. – Pode ser ranzinza Harry, acho que é um hábito por aqui. – Outro olhar de escárnio foi lançado a Agnes, que retorquiu com um sorriso falsamente meigo, completando com várias piscadas de olho.

- Estamos chegando, seria bom se vocês parassem de ser tão juvenis e retomassem a compostura. – As palavras de Hermione partiram com impetuosa voz de comando, mas o sorriso que se estampava no rosto dela não permitia que isso se confundisse com a arrogância que lhe era própria por muitas vezes. Agnes percebeu isso desde o momento que a viu no hall do hotel.

- Seria bom se vocês me deixassem curtir a ressaca em paz. – Ambas as morenas sorriram forçosas, Harry deixou os lábios esboçarem um sorriso em riste, quase imperceptível.

Desceram na estação central ainda a tempo de comprarem as passagens e adentrarem no confortável transporte para viagens. De acordo com o turismólogo local, ao chegar deveriam buscar alguma das inúmeras carruagens caleche – uma espécie de carruagem com quatro rodas e que possui dois bancos para duas pessoas, um de frente para o outro - que eram oferecidas para o transporte de turistas. As ruínas da Abadia de Glastonbury não ficavam longe do local de desembarque e possuíam uma visitação intensa durante o inverno.

O fato da presença de outras pessoas – e em grande número - fez com que o trio entrasse em estado de alerta máximo quanto a qualquer fato suspeito. Agnes frisou que "_qualquer coisa que se mova em uma nuvem de fumaça negra e cheire a enxofre, não é normal!"_.

A viajem prosseguia num ritmo constante, o sol havia derretido boa parte da neve e já vislumbravam-se suntuosas campinas de um verde quase cintilante e inúmeras cabeças de bovinos da raça Jersey ruminando tranquilamente debaixo da sombra das árvores. Campos de flores não eram raros, e não obstante, exalavam um perfume maravilhoso que lhes enchia os narizes.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Agnes, enquanto a outra morena jazia estirada sobre o banco com os olhos fechados e resmungando palavras desconexas a cada momento, ela detinha-se absorta na leitura de um guia de visitação do povoado de Glastonbury, assimilou os caminhos e montou trajetos imaginários em sua cabeça, calculando inclusive o tempo que levariam para se locomover de um destino a outro.

De alguma forma, sentia-se coagida. Não sabia nada sobre o paradeiro de Rony, só tinha certeza de que ele havia sido capturado por alguma daquelas "_coisas" _e suas massas de gás negro fétido. Sequer sabia o que estava fazendo ali, para onde iria? E por quê? Não tinha respostas para nenhuma dessas perguntas, só tinha um instinto – deveras sádico, diga-se de passagem – de que estava trilhando um caminho sem volta.

Olhou furtiva para o banco do outro lado do corredor, um pouco mais a frente que o seu. Harry estava lá, sentado na poltrona da janela – bem como ela – observando a passagem rápida das paisagens dos campos inóspitos da Grã-Bretanha.

Fechou o guia e o guardou na pequena bolsa enfeitiçada que trazia sempre consigo. Respirou fundo e levantou-se do banco, sofreu para chegar ao corredor, Agnes realmente havia ocupado todo o pequeno espaço que separava a poltrona à sua frente. Esgueirou-se, quase levitando sobre a mulher quase desmaiada para conseguir sair.

Apoiou-se com uma das mãos na poltrona à frente e outra na poltrona de Harry, ficando de frente para ele. O moreno sequer percebeu sua presença, tinha um olhar nitidamente apreensivo para a paisagem, como se tivesse visto algo que não fosse outra Jersey.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – Atreveu-se a perguntar já que o olhar dele não encontrava o dela, surpreendeu-se quando ele não se virou para olha-la, somente apontou para fora preocupado, esperando que ela seguisse seus olhos.

Havia sobre um céu longínquo uma grande massa cinza arroxeada fazendo movimento centrípeto e descendendo ao solo numa fina linha de fumaça cinzenta. Era monumental e grandiosa, poderia até parecer um tornado se não estivesse imóvel e não formasse projeções de uma densa mácula negra para o céu ao redor, como uma raiz de árvore profundamente aderida.

- O que é aquilo? – Era um tipo de magia que Hermione desconhecia, esse era o fato de maior desagrado para ela, não suportava a ignorância sobre esses fatos – que agora pareciam tão corriqueiros – e muito menos sobre tudo que estava acontecendo a si mesma.

- Magia antiga Hermione. – Harry não havia sequer olhado para ela, os seus olhos ainda estavam voltados para o céu. – Feitiçaria céltica, vê como está fixada no céu? Como as raízes de uma árvore. É do mesmo modo na outra extremidade deve estar fixada ao solo, sugando a energia vital do lugar.

- Está se alimentando de vida? – Ajoelhou-se sobre o banco ao lado de Harry, observando mais próxima da janela.

Seu corpo foi jogado para frente, sentiu as costelas colidirem com o encosto do banco da frente pouco antes de ser jogada para trás novamente. Sentiu o gosto de sangue invadir seus lábios e sua boca. Ouviu gritos e quando olhou para fora novamente, não havia mais nada além de um breu profundo.

Havia poucos passageiros, mas estes já se aglomeravam na porta da cabine do motorista com os rostos vívidos de pavor, alguns com filetes de sangue escorrendo pela testa. Um barulho estridente foi ouvido, junto dele Hermione pareceu ouvir o som de asas - grandes asas - agitando-se sobre o céu. Estrondos seguiram do som de metal amassando, o teto estava sendo esmagado e o som das ferragens arqueando era horrível.

Agnes já estava em pé, assustada, ao lado de Hermione, que limpava com os dedos o sangue que insistia em escorrer do canto de seus lábios. Harry estava em pé no corredor, ao lado da outra morena, Hermione não tinha ideia de como ele havia chego até lá. Seus olhos corriam pelas janelas buscando algo que não fosse o breu, parecia ignorar completamente o grito das pessoas que batiam na porta da cabine ansiando por socorro e por uma saída, já que era a única que existia, afinal não havia maneira nenhuma de utilizar saídas de emergência com as janelas estilhaçadas e arqueadas como estavam.

- Dragão. – Agnes sussurrou para os dois, após mais um farfalhar de asas, o som do vento sendo forçado para trás era contrastado pelo metálico e estridente som do gorjeio.

- Não pode ser um dragão, já teríamos queimado. – A outra respondeu séria. Os três estavam próximos um do outro, Agnes segurou fortemente a mão de Hermione e a puxou para trás de Harry que tentava avançar cauteloso.

Ele ia em direção aos outros passageiros lentamente, parecendo pressentir algo ruim. Seus olhos em nenhum momento deixaram de fitar as janelas em busca de alguma pista da criatura que os atacava.

Por um momento houve silêncio, os passageiros se acalmaram e a gritaria se tornou branda. Hermione e Agnes se entreolharam com medo, o silêncio numa situação dessas nunca era um bom sinal. Harry parou, parecia ouvir algo que ninguém mais ouvia, girou a cabeça para observar as companheiras, ambas estavam atentas e ele pode ver que empunhavam as varinhas discretamente, os olhos também buscavam algo no breu que tomara conta do local.

Ele ouviu, foi um "crack" quase inaudível, mas ainda sim, ele tinha ouvido. Um pedaço de vidro se desprendeu da primeira janela à esquerda, bem em frente ao aglomerado de pessoas, ele sentiu o chão vibrar gradativamente, ascendendo do início para o fim do corredor.

- Abaixem! – Nem todos tiveram tempo de fazer isso. Uma imensa projeção reptiliana esverdeada entrou pela janela destroçando grandes partes de metal. A boca se abriu e fechou em milésimo de segundo, destroçando dois dos cinco passageiros que ainda insistiam em sair. Sangue jorrou por todos os lados antes mesmo da cabeça se retrair para fora do veículo. Novos gritos de horror foram ouvidos e as pessoas se esgueiravam por baixo dos bancos horrorizadas. A metade inferior do corpo de um deles estava no chão do corredor, vertendo sangue e inundando o carpete.

Hermione correu para perto de Harry tomando-lhe o braço e puxando para trás. Olhou para as pessoas em desespero e fitou uma moça, seu rosto estava tomado de sangue e seus olhos esbugalhados. Estava em completo choque. A moça estuporou os três rapidamente, não seria problema demais para o ministério, o fato de ter que resolver a mutilação de dois trouxas em um ônibus de viagem parecia o suficiente.

Abriu com magia a porta do ônibus, estava prestes a sair quando Harry segurou em seus ombros, colocando-a para trás. Ele avançou descendo os poucos degraus que separavam a acomodação dos passageiros da cabine do motorista.

O homem moreno que conduzia o veículo tinha uma perfuração grotesca em seu peito de onde gotejava um conteúdo viscoso preto cintilante que parecia corroer os seus tecidos moles, essa perfuração possuía bons 15 centímetros de raio, dimensão igual a da perfuração que o para-brisa continha. O que quer que fosse aquilo, havia o atacado de fora para dentro com algo extremamente pontiagudo e resistente, além de – obviamente – grande. Ele olhou para as duas mulheres e sinalizou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Está morto. – As duas então se dirigiram a ele, ainda havia silêncio, o som das asas estava distante, mas audível. Harry desceu do ônibus, atentando para o céu, havia uma enorme cápsula de fumaça negra envolvendo-os, no ápice uma reentrância centrífuga que espiralava com a escuridão.

Ouviu-se mais uma vez o gorjear horripilante e metálico dissonar, o grupo se deslocou avançando mais para longe do ônibus, as varinhas em punho e os olhos sempre atentos a qualquer movimento.

Um odor forte de bolor circundava o ar e uma insistente névoa recobria o solo, parecia ascender dele. Hermione sentiu o chão vibrar algumas vezes e logo em seguida algo passar em revoada sobre suas cabeças.

Não demorou até que um borrão verde cinzento apontou no céu, asas longas como as de um dragão se abriram antes de dar uma elegante finta na direção do grupo, gorjeava e serpenteava o corpo no ar. Enterrou os membros no chão, destruindo parte do acabamento de asfalto.

Agnes tinha o terror estampado nos olhos, sabia o que era aquela criatura, tinha quase certeza – inclusive de sua extinção – de que não era um bom sinal.

Os olhos tinham o tamanho de uma bola de handball e eram amarelos com fendas grandes em forma de meia lua, como se fossem feitas a cortes de foice. Revestida de escamas verdes acinzentadas, mais grossas que a de uma cobra e mais finas que a de um dragão, pegajosas e musgosas, a cabeça se assemelhava a de um dragão. Os dentes eram negros, tão negros como a escuridão que os cercava e a língua bífida insistia em serpentear gotejando saliva para todos os lados. As fossas nasais era uma fenda tão angulosa com a que os seus olhos detinham, mas tão imóveis quanto uma rocha.

Não havia braços e mãos, esses compunham as asas. Apoiava-se pelos membros inferiores como se fosse uma ave, a cauda era longa e desenhava insistentemente ondulações sobre o chão, no seu ponto mais extremo distal, uma longa protuberância em forma de ponta de lança, grotesca e extremamente negra. Um grandioso ferrão.

Hermione ergueu a varinha num ímpeto, seguida de Harry elevando a mão. Agnes parecia imóvel, pensava em algo que a outra morena não soube distinguir. A língua serpenteava próxima a eles, tateando o ar, e como um réptil: sentindo o odor.

- É um Serpe, ou Wyvern, como quiserem... – A voz de Agnes não era das melhores, seu olhar então, dispensava qualquer comentário. – Separem-se. – disse entre dentes antes de correr para longe sendo seguida por uma guinada do pescoço e da cabeça do Wyvern em sua direção.

- O ferrão! Não se aproximem da cauda. – Desta vez foi Hermione quem falou, tinha a voz esganiçada e limitada, não conseguia respirar direito, o ar era fétido demais e desagradava seus pulmões. O monstro passou perto de Hermione, sequer parando para observá-la.

Os outros dois correram para longe, em direções distintas, formando um triangulo imaginário em volta do monstro. Agnes parou de supetão, o monstro seguiu o seu ato. Ao virar para encará-lo ela vislumbrou, erguendo-se por detrás dele uma longa e esguia cauda que se arqueava amplamente e se tornava pendular sobre a cabeça dele. O ferrão abriu como uma flor, dividindo-se em 6 partes iguais serrilhadas, no centro uma abertura pulsante permitia o escorrer de um líquido preto e altamente viscoso.

Hermione pegou um pedaço da ferragem do ônibus que estava perto de si e jogou o no chão, para longe, o monstro se virou rápido, caminhando trepidante sobre as duas pernas para o lugar onde jazia o metal. Lembrou-se que a vibração da terra era o que guiava os Wyverns sobre o solo, diferente de quando voavam, onde com a sensibilidade das asas sentiam o vento chocar-se e ser rebatido em sua direção caso alguma coisa estivesse à frente.

Se entreolharam rápido, Agnes foi a primeira a agitar a varinha e fazer sua voz ecoar pela abóboda negra que os recobria.

- _Tenerepodos! – _Uma vinha de cipó brotou do chão e chicoteou as pernas do monstro, envolvendo-as firmemente, ele gorjeou alto e tentou mover os membros inúmeras vezes, com o pedaço de metal ainda sendo destroçado em seus dentes negros. Porém, a força exercida pelas vinhas era insuficiente e ele elevou uma perna e logo partiu a estrutura vegetal em milhares de pedaços que evanesceram no chão.

Harry correu para o lado oposto ao das duas moças, para mais longe do ônibus, pressionava os passos no chão com mais força a cada vez, vibrando brandamente o solo. O efeito surtiu resultados, o Wyvern girou a cabeça sobre o próprio eixo e largou o pedaço de metal da boca. Abriu as asas e veio em sua direção num galope suntuoso, a cauda eriçada por detrás dele abria e fechava seu ferrão insistentemente, produzindo um som tão estridente quanto o seu gorjeio.

O moreno continuava a correr, estava a uma distância segura das mulheres. Desprendeu do cinto uma bolsa pequena de veludo negro, sua mão se agitava dentro dela buscando algo. Foi em um momento de distração que os seus pés o traíram e ele caiu no chão, dando uma cambalhota completa. Apressou-se em ficar de joelhos quando algo intensificou o breu a sua volta, o Wyvern tinha as asas abertas, tampando todo seu campo de visão. Seus olhos reluziam uma luz inexistente e a língua se aproximava perigosa de seu rosto.

Um novo gorjear, alto e profundo. Hermione gritou e Agnes tapou o rosto com as mãos, as asas envolviam um grande espaço ao redor de Harry, por um segundo ambas pensaram que seria o fim. Foi quando Agnes estilhaçou o restante do para-brisas do ônibus que Hermione lhe direcionou o olhar. A moça arrancou um longilíneo pedaço de vidro e correu na direção dos outros dois. Seu olhar tinha uma excitação diferente, pelo simples fato de que sabia que precisava fazer algo, e obviamente, magia não funcionaria naqueles casos. Precisava chamar atenção dele, pisou fundo ao correr, vibrando o chão o máximo que podia.

O monstro afastou a cabeça de Harry, voltando-se para trás. Um grito agonizante ecoou pela dimensão negra que havia se formado pelo horizonte. O monstro elevou a cabeça até o máximo que conseguia, seus gorjeares pareciam gemidos de dor, quando abaixou a cabeça novamente Harry teve a visão completa do que lhe acontecera. Um pedaço enorme de vidro estava enterrado em seu olho esquerdo, regurgitava um líquido arroxeado espesso e brilhante.

A cauda dele fechou-se e bambeou pelo ar ante de chocar-se com força no abdômen de Agnes, jogando-a para trás com força extrema. As mãos dela vertiam sangue dos cortes que o vidro havia provocado ao transpassar o globo ocular do réptil. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou o choque do corpo com o chão, mas isso não aconteceu. Hermione levitava seu corpo a centímetros do chão, antes de correr até ela e ajudar com que se levantasse, apressadamente.

Ouviu-se mais uma vez gritos de agonias do Wyvern e as duas mulheres voltaram os olhares assustadas para onde o outro estava. A espada de Gryffindor era ostentada com segurança por entre seus dedos e manejada com uma destreza desconhecida por Harry. Em uma das firmes estocadas da arma, ela prendeu-se na membrana que formava a asa e o espadachim a deslizou para baixo com força. Por fim, havia rompido a porção medial da asa, provocando um enorme rombo nela. Filetes de sangue escorriam dos vasos sanguíneos da asa, sangue de um azul quase negro que inundava o chão. As asas bateram com força, o vento mesclado ao sangue estilhaçou-se sobre Harry.

O monstro voou, descoordenado e completamente aturdido, gotejava-se sangue por toda a direção quando ele arfava com a asa rompida pelos ares, impulsionando-se para cima. Harry correu para perto das duas mulheres, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Agnes, e observando suas mãos atentamente. O som do gorjeio e do farfalhar das asas se rarefez e a cápsula negra foi sugada pelo ponto centrífugo, juntamente com o réptil dragão.

O céu ainda clareou rápido, a visão deles tornou-se difícil, mas logo se pode perceber que o ônibus ainda estava no mesmo lugar, bem como o pedaço de metal mastigado e os estilhaços de vidro do para-brisas. Apesar de tudo que havia ocorrido, pareceu não ter se passado nenhum segundo desde que o ônibus havia parado.

- Agnes! – Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, junto de Harry. Conjurou um feitiço de ataduras e juntamente com o moreno a pôs em pé. Ela não falava, segurava com uma das mãos o abdômen e o ombro de Harry com a outra. Gemia de dor, uma dor latejante que irradiava por todo seu corpo.

Hermione viu que outras sombras se formaram distantes, abaixo de seus pés, densas massas de bruma negra. As capas agitavam-se com o vento e revelavam outras emanações de fumaça, por qualquer orifício que elas possuíssem. O odor começou a se tornar fétido, o olhar dela se chocou com o de Harry, ambos sabiam que não havia condições de mais uma afronta.

Agora mais do que nunca precisava de respostas, esses acontecimentos não eram só estranhos, mas diabolicamente arquitetados e sem precauções ou limites para atingir o objetivo. Objetivo esse que ela também não compreendia.

- Precisamos sair daqui... Agora! – Ambas assentiram quando Harry falou, e após ter um aperto firme de mãos com Hermione, ele aparatou.

* * *

><p>Estavam debaixo de uma árvore, havia um cheiro acético de esterco no ar e Hermione mantinha o olhar atento a algumas vacas Jersey que insistiam em se aproximar curiosas do trio.<p>

- Poderíamos ter aparatado em outro lugar Harry. – Ele retrucou com um olhar irritado e voltou-se para o mapa do guia turístico que Agnes havia comprado antes de sair de Bristol. Esta mesma morena estava no lado oposto da árvore. Continha ainda o braço envolto no abdômen e mordia com força os lábios, parando somente após sentir o gosto amargo e ferroso do próprio sangue.

- Podemos ir de vassoura, é simples conjurar uma vassoura de transporte e chegaremos rápido. Pode ser arriscado, mas infelizmente é o que nos resta. – Harry disse ainda atento aos inúmeros trajetos do mapa, amplamente desenhando em uma folha desdobrável do guia.

- Ótimo Harry! Sabe o quanto eu sou aficionada por vôos em vassouras! – Sarcástica, retorquiu Hermione. – Mas se é uma opção, não há muito que negar.

A voz dos dois parecia distante demais para Agnes, sua cabeça recebia inúmeras agulhadas e seu colo doía intensamente. As pernas pareciam estar fracas demais para suportar o próprio peso, então se sentou, deslizando sobre o tronco monumental do grande salgueiro.

Retirou a mão do abdômen e tateou o rasgo curto, mas profundo na sua blusa, ergueu a pela barra para observar o ferimento ardente com mais atenção. Seus olhos defrontaram uma cena nada agradável. O corte era profundo, não vertia mais sangue, era um corte pequeno apesar de tudo, somente uma fina linha se sangue deslizava sobre a pele branca. Com os dedos puxou um objeto incomodo de dentro do corte, neste momento sentiu um filete de viscoso líquido negro deslizar junto do sangue. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, enquanto jogava uma lasca escamosa do ferrão do Wyvern para longe do campo de visão. Ao menos a dor passaria, mas de que forma isso aconteceria... Ela realmente não sabia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feitiço Original do capítulo<strong>_: _Tenerepodos:_ Do latim, _Tenere_ (prender) _Podos _(pés).

N/A¹: Olá leitores queridos! Que bom que ainda estão aqui e leram este capítulo, mesmo depois do meu atraso. Bem, acredito que esse capítulo ficou bom, não excelente, mas bom. Melhor que os outros que eu apaguei com certeza ele está. Estou muito apurado com a questão da faculdade, é meu último ano e minhas aulas estão realmente cessando minha criatividade. Esse foi outro motivo de atraso, a falta de criatividade. Aproveito para dizer que estou produzindo um site para a fic, onde ela poderá ser lida com a música introdutória, aviso assim que estiver tudo pronto.

N/A²: Bem, quanto ao bônus do capítulo passado *risos* Eu deveria ter dito que foi fruto de uma insanidade minha. Como eu disse a "EnigmaticPerfection" é realmente um capítulo digno de leitura em manicômios, há quem não concorde?

N/A³: Eu havia prometido ação e aí está. Como sempre digo, e torno a dizer, não é minha especialidade. Mas dessa vez eu tentei prolongar um pouco mais e utilizar meu bestiário de anos de RPG de mesa e leituras de mitologia céltica para evocar o Wyvern. Para quem não conseguiu imaginar exatamente como é esse ser fantástico, busque no Google images, conferi e existem boas imagens para ilustrá-lo.

N/A4: Estou traduzindo uma fic francesa chamada "Quand Le passe devient notre présent", ou seja, "Quando o passado se torna nosso presente", da autora Sevmia lá do Fanfiction. Não está nada confirmado ainda, estou traduzindo na loucura, pois a autora ainda não respondeu se permite ou não a publicação. Assim que tiver a resposta eu aviso vocês, é uma fic fantástica!

Enfim, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Comentem, por favor. E pessoal da "Floreios&Borrões" se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada votar na fic, não é?

Agradecimentos a minha querida beta PamyPotter (ou PamyMalfoy), que tem a paciência de ler as minhas loucuras!

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Nossa, esse capítulo foi, no mínimo, emocionante. Um ataque totalmente inesperado, não o ataque em si, mas quem o fez. A luta foi muito bem feita (e não falo isso como Beta, mas sim como leitora) e as atitudes durante ela também estavam ótimas. Realmente "quem" quer pega-los não está medindo esforços e algo me diz que não começara a se importar. Acho que o nono capítulo está merecedor da fic, além de estar antecipando as aventuras deles. Como de praxe:**

"_- Não, esse beijo foi tão... Pouco... – Ela segurou a face dele, virando para ela__."_

**Aê Hermione! Isso aí, é assim que se faz, mas admito que fiquei com pena do Harry, ele deve ter ficado bem frustrado para ter ficado tão mal humorado, mesmo que momentaneamente. Confesso que estou preocupada com os efeitos do ataque bem sucedido na Agnes, tenho minhas ideias mirabolantes, mas não vou comentar; Então, acho que é isso, me contive na minha N/B hoje. Acho. Beijos.**

* * *

><p>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO OITO<p>

* * *

><p>GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER TAMBÉM A TODOS QUE SE INSCREVERAM PARA RECEBER AS ATUALIZAÇÕES DA FIC E A FAVORITARAM NO FANFICTION. MUITO OBRIGADO!<p>

JôHxSabaku (Isa): Bem, eu não quero que você fique brigando comigo por que te coloquei lá no final novamente, então first dessa vez! Eu já respondi sua review, mas preciso dizer que não consigo parar de pensar em você e desta forma, tive que te por aqui. Beijos!

Clara Gnuztmann: Que bom que continua gostando Clara! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo atrasadíssimo aqui! Eu gostei muito de algumas partes em especial, principalmente as com sangue! Hahaha! Não tenha dó do Harry, não ainda! ( =P ) Quanto ao seu nome nos agradecimentos, oras. Isso não é nada mais do que o merecido, por ter lido e comentado a fic! Obrigado por comentar, tenha uma boa semana! Beijos!

Bea Bela Black: Oras, claro que não precisa pedir perdão por não ler! O importante é que esteja gostando! Espero que esse capítulo também te agrade, foi quase uma odisséia para escrevê-lo! Complicadíssimo encontrar inspiração essa semana! Tenho que confessar, o último capítulo foi o meu favorito também (depois de reler, pois quando escrevi achei que havia ficado mediano), além do mais, com Ghost Love Score do Nightwish (que é perfeita) ele merecia ser bom, não é? Espere mais músicas do NW na fic, é uma das minhas bandas favoritas! Quanto ao bônus, a intenção era bem essa mesmo, criar o suspense para o choque no final, sem que ele interrompesse o andamento da fic! Me mate agora, eu deixo! MuaHahA! Obrigado por ler e gostar da fic, desculpe a demora em atualizar. Só não vale mentir, ficar dizendo que eu escrevo bem e tal! Hahah! Beijo, obrigado por tudo! Boa semana!

Jade Moreira: Obrigado pelos comentários Jade! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic e inclusive, tenha comentado! Espero que encontre outras fics que venha a gostar no Nyah! É um ótimo site de fics! Beijos, continue lendo ok? Boa semana!

EnigmaticPerfection: Hahaha! Consegui amolecer o coração de pedra com o capítulo passado então? Quem vê pensa que você é muito durona senhorita! E como vocês são taradas pelo Harry! Deus vos livre! Eu sou muito mais a Hermione cantando "Heaven's A Lie" com o vestido vermelho que o "Harry" deu pra ela na "Maldita"! *-* Bem, você tinha comentado que a Agnes tinha se dado bem, não é? Hahah! Pois bem, depois do bônus você entendeu que ela só queria encher a cara mesmo, acredito. Bem, a gente conversa mais pelo e-mail, então não vou ficar prolongando muito por aqui! Beijos companheira de fics! Boa semana!

PamyPotter/Malfoy: Não entendi a parte do "Não estou conseguindo fazer um comentário muito espetacular hoje", você até fez isso soar como se fosse verdade! *risos* Que bom que você gostou querida Pamy, afinal sua opinião como beta é uma das principais para mim, obviamente que todas são, mas a beta tem um papel imprescindível neste quesito! Quanto a Mione entrar em parafuso, bem, isso vai acontecer tantas vezes ainda... (ou não, como sempre, depende do meu humor!) Pra ser sincero, não sou bom escrevendo D/G, mas de alguma forma estranha, nessa fic está ficando simples de fazer isso, está fluindo. Me lembro do filme! Um barato esse filme, por sinal. Obrigado por tudo betinha querida, beijos e boa semana!

Isis Brito: Ah! Como é bom ver que as pessoas estão gostando Isis! Seus comentários me alegram muito, principalmente quando você fica enchendo meu ego dizendo aqueles inúmeros adjetivos... *corando* Obrigado! Bem, vamos à resposta... Como você, eu também sou louco por romances, mas ainda mais por dramas, por isso esses romances são tão perturbados! Hahaha! As suas cenas favoritas foram as que eu tive mais facilidade pra escrever, elas estão meio que estampadas na minha cabeça quando eu começo o capítulo! Rsrsrs! Como essa cena do começo desse capítulo. O Draco realmente terá um papel importante, mas para frente, obviamente. Mas será importante! Bem, desculpe se o capítulo foi o inverso do que você imaginava! Hahaha! Foi um pouco de romance com mais ação desta vez! Beijos, boa semana leitora querida!

MaPotter: Que bom que gostou do capítulo Ma! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando, a intenção é realmente essa, por isso esse demorou tanto. Os que eu estava escrevendo estavam me decepcionando, então, preferi apagar e reescrever algumas vezes seguidas. Não se preocupe quanto ao fato de comentar sempre que amou o capítulo, eu adoro ler esses seus comentários! Porém estou com um problema com a publicação na Harryoteca, então a partir de agora só irei colocar os links para leitura do capítulo em outro site, infelizmente será a única solução... ç.ç Assim que resolverem o problema eu posto os capítulos no site novamente! Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar. Boa semana!

Eduarda: Prontinho! Aqui está o próximo capítulo! Não precisa ficar ansiosa! Eu expliquei pra Ma, aqui em cima, que estou com um problema para a postagem do capítulo na Harryoteca, não sei pq. Então, me desculpe não ter postado o bônus antes! Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar. Boa semana!

* * *

><p>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO BÔNUS<p>

* * *

><p>Isis Brito: MuaHaHa! Como eu sou maligno não é? Como a Pamy falou, esse capítulo ficou tenso! Na verdade eu deveria ter citado a Agnes no começo do capítulo, mas me lembrei que no capítulo anterior ao bônus ela tinha ido ao bar, achei que ficaria meio subentendido, mas realmente não ficou! Hahahaha! Desculpe por isso! Terrível não é? Eu achei também. Na verdade esse capítulo só demonstra a força da Agnes, principalmente a de vontade, de continuar amando calada e consentindo com a felicidade dele. E sim... Ele estava bêbado! XD Beijos!<p>

EnigmaticPerfection: Oras! Não tem como não encher o ego... Quem merece, merece e ponto final! E não precisa agradecer pela dedicatória, obviamente que não. Hahaha! Você descreveu exatamente a situação que eu imaginei que aconteceria, a pessoa lê super tranquila o capítulo, esperando pra descobrir quem é o cara, e no fim... OHHHH! Cai o queixo! Hehehe! Sou muito maquiavélico e insano na maior parte das vezes. Acabei infernizando você enquanto ouvia DS então? Olha só, a cada frase eu me sinto mais terrível! *pula de felicidade* Mas você também é bem malvada por se importar tão pouco com a Agnes, tadinha... *risos* Não! Se eu te internar como é que fica a história original, hein? Já estou sonhando com as livrarias e seções de autógrafo! Hahaha! Bom que gostou dessa narrativa, eu particularmente acho muito boa também, apesar de mais complexa. Espere capítulos como esse em estilo clássico HHr. Beijos!

PamyPotter/Malfoy: Tenso! Muito tenso não é? Imagino o quão diabólico foi ler isso! Agnes e Harry bêbados, cenas de amor e sedução e depois... Ohhh... Desgraça! Bem, eu disse ali acima, pra Isis exatamente o que direi para você: "Na verdade esse capítulo só demonstra a força da Agnes, principalmente a de vontade, de continuar amando calada e consentindo com a felicidade dele." Sim, ela é fantástica e é minha P.O. dá pra acreditar! *sorridente* Que bom que gostou e teve paciência de betar Pamy! Beijos!


End file.
